


【基罗/KL】个人短篇合集

by Alaika1006



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaika1006/pseuds/Alaika1006
Summary: RT目前正在执行周更计划因为是短篇合集所以我也不知道Archive Warning该怎么打，总之每一章开头都会分别有预警
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. 一年份的房租

**Author's Note:**

> · 梗来自群友臧白（“想看美丽基罗逛新年祭”）  
> · 架空现代pa，和现实中的一切人/事/物无关  
> · 机车维修店店长基德（20）x 无业游民罗（24），短篇HE， 13000+字  
> · 我流混沌善基罗，OOC注意避让  
> · 本文仅供娱乐，请勿模仿文中提及的任何行为

**【** **KL** **】一年份的房租**

**By Alaika**

“下一个问题——今年听到过的最让你震惊的一句话是什么？” 

伴随着“锵锵”的夸张音效，电视机上的艺人们立即七嘴八舌地议论起来，传到厨房这里时已经变成了无规律可循的白噪音。基德把装了温水的锅放到灶台上，脑袋则先一步地认真思考起这个问题。 

震惊的事情大概是有的，他想，然后拎来塑料袋把土豆统统倒进水池里。从高中退学起基德就一直处于半放空状态，总是等回过神来才意识到那些该发生的不该发生的统统都发生了，因此对许多事情也就不大感觉到震惊。什么允许女高中生在店门口放猫粮和水，捡了个凭空冒出来的男人回家，吃了四年便利店快餐之后开始自己动手做饭…… 当自己把这些讲给维修店的常客听时，对方大多是惊叫着露出一脸难以置信的表情来，所以多少也算的上是经历了不少令人震惊的事吧。当然是在常理层面，基德又补充道，拧开水龙头开始逐一搓洗圆圆胖胖的土豆。 

但基德却没有想到任何令自己震惊的话，一句都没有。要说原因，主要是他近来生活中绝大部分诡异的事都和被他捡回家的名叫“罗”的人相关，而偏巧这莫名其妙就在他家住下的家伙除了怼人之外话少得可怜。也是，你不能指望一个总是窝在房间里画画，不到饭点就不露面的无业游民会发表什么惊人的言论。 

基德也不是没有考虑过他默许罗在自家赖着不走的原因，但似乎怎么解释都觉得欠些意思。这和捡流浪猫流浪狗回家很像，可又不完全一样，何况这还是个大活人。要说是因为独自一人生活难免感到孤独，所以想找人陪着，这也不全是错的，只是若真的像这样所说，那基德大可不必付双倍的生活费，随便找个有收入的人谈恋爱就好了。说到底，如果那天他见到的是一个衣衫褴褛的老头，或者一个哭的稀里哗啦的少女，基德不明白自己是否还会做出相同的选择来。反正，要赖就赖罗当时的眼神，基德暗暗想道。 

于是基德下意识打量起这个在他家白吃白喝了一年的怪人来。他的房客此刻正窝在沙发上饶有兴致地盯着电视屏幕，似乎对这个毫无营养可言的年末特别杂谈节目还算中意，偶尔伸手端起杯子抿一口温咖啡。背后则枕着靠垫，毛茸茸的后脑勺比沙发将将高出了点。手感应该不错，基德想，心里却盘算着下个月怎么说也得给罗理个发。对基德来说，这将会是一场没有硝烟的战争，因为罗坚信“留长发会更有艺术家的风范”，给他剪头发和让他吃面包的难度几乎不分上下。基德起先没有在意对方的头发长度，直到地板上出现的黑发越来越长、越来越多，他这才心一横把罗堵在浴室，三两下给剪回了原本的发型。 

那之后大概有三天……不对，是四天，四天左右罗没和自己说过一句话，基德愣愣地想着，连罗已经回过头和他对上了视线都没能察觉。罗上下扫视了一番穿着红色围裙的杵在厨房门口犯傻的壮汉，一个熟悉的弧度攀上嘴角。 

“尤斯塔斯当家的，” 他说，“要不一起去迎新庙会走走？” 

锅里的水欢快的唱起歌来，跃出的水花落在灶台上滋滋作响，基德连忙转身慌慌张张把火调小，再用抹布拭去台面上的水渍。维修店不远处好像就有办吧，虽然规模不大，但听说活动多少还算齐全……基德盘算着，心想八点多钟出门或许时间正正好。直到从水池里捞出土豆，向来后知后觉的基德才意识到一件不可能程度堪比北极熊和企鹅在虎鲸背上吃烧烤的事情发生了。 

基德顾不上擦手便一手一个土豆，气势汹汹地冲进了客厅。罗还保持着两分钟前的姿势盘腿坐在沙发上，似笑非笑地盯着他看。“当家的脑袋没问题吧？” 他问，从基德手里扒下一个土豆把玩起来。 

“你刚刚说什么？” 基德带着不确定的语气问道。 

“我说你脑袋是不是出毛病了。” 

“不是，这之前的。” 

“我问你要不要一起去迎新庙会。” 

年末最后一天，本年度最让尤斯塔斯·基德震惊的一句话毫无任何征兆地出现了，并且成功使他凝固在了原地。 

“嘴巴收一收，别张那么大，免得口水滴出来。” 罗掰开基德的手指，把土豆塞回去，压了个紧实还不忘像哄小狗似的拍了拍他的手腕。 

掉帧成家政机器人的基德迈着僵硬无比的步伐挪回厨房，放土豆，关火，再把不用的食材统统塞进冰箱。而始作俑者此刻正趴在沙发上欣赏着他现在的窘迫模样，基德甚至坚信自己看见了对方身后悠哉游哉摇着的猫尾巴。把脑袋抵着冰箱门，基德缓缓地做了几个深呼吸。平常心，平常心，他默念道。 

能平常心就见鬼了！这可是罗主动要去逛庙会，那个打一月份起就再没踏出过这个公寓一步的罗！要知道基德此前为了能够让罗出门转转几乎是威逼利诱软硬兼施，什么招都试过了，但罗仿佛在公寓里生了根，死活不愿意跨过玄关。基德一开始以为是罗担心出去之后就再不能回来了，干脆一口气配了五把公寓钥匙，还特意装进小盒子里挑了个吉利日子送他，结果被以“搞得他妈像求婚一样”为由取笑了好久。 

不过愿意出门晃悠总归不是件坏事。这么想着，基德三两下解下围裙，正准备去找出罗穿来他家的衣服，却发现对方早已轻车熟路地披上了风衣，连围巾都系了个严严实实。“当家的可真能磨蹭。” 罗取笑道，气得基德差点想把围裙往他脸上招呼过去。和罗相处了整整一年以后，基德其实早就习惯了对方想一出是一出的做事风格，但他难免为不得不搁置到明天的新鲜牛肉而感到可惜。再说了，提议跨年要吃土豆炖牛肉的正是他这位现如今催着基德出发去庙会的同居人。多想无益，反正这辈子都不可能琢磨清楚罗在打什么算盘，气鼓鼓的基德于是裹上大衣，骂骂咧咧地穿起鞋来。 

去庙会的路上会经过维修店，基德便准备去店里看一眼，若是猫粮少了再顺手加一些。正月期间，基德不会每天都来店里。理论上是歇业一个星期，比一般的店要久许多，但要是有常客打电话来拜托，提前营业也说不定。总之，基德的主旨是看心情，心情好就开门，心情不好那就谁也劝不动他。 

基德住的地方离市中心较远，平时来往的人不算多，但今天却见到了不少熟悉面孔，有提着大包小包的正急匆匆地往家里走的，也有精心打扮了一番准备去庙会的。大家见到基德大都点头问好，甚至有拉住他一阵嘘寒问暖的。毕竟在这里居住了四年，基德对这一带居民的友善也早就见怪不怪了，倒是罗看着此情此景，竟犯了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。 

“想不到当家的还有助人为乐的爱好。” 当基德告别了最后一个过路的邻里街坊后，罗出声问道。 

“没有。而且说实话他们如何也和老子没关系，不过是没多想顺了个手而已。” 基德说。他本就不是天生的好人，即便在退学之前有过热血少年的岁月，现在做事大多也不太过脑子，总是等注意到时才发觉自己已经帮这个人拎过行李，帮那个人搬过家具。虽然和当年想象的社会混混形象相去甚远，但反正自己都不在乎，也就不觉得有什么了。 

第一个路口左拐，街角的画材店已经早早关了门，门口的小招牌上用好看的字体写着正月的营业时间。这一带画画的人不算多，除了学艺术的学生会远道而来专门采购罕见色号的颜料，这家店的常客也就剩下基德一人。现代科技发展得快，一支触控笔一个数位板就能画出不少迥异风格，可基德偏爱油画的质感，享受没有任何干扰的作画时间。基德画画功底很好，以前也随便画过一段时间，但自从放弃考大学以后他就很少再碰了。就像加冰的汽水和满是划痕的掌上游戏机是无数人再找不回的童年回忆一样，绘画和无数的校园记忆被基德永远地封存在了他的少年时代。若不是罗喜欢无事在家里鼓捣这鼓捣那，他或许就会任由那些昂贵的颜料在家里继续落灰。 

尽管罗自称是个以艺术家为目标的自由职业者，基德依旧对他的身份保持着将信将疑的态度。说白了，基德没有从罗身上看出哪怕一点艺术天分。罗第一次动用基德的颜料是在他搬来两个星期之后。那天一进客厅，基德就见到用作画画的房间门大开着。红色系的颜料被用了个精光，几张半干的画落在地板上无人问津。而罗窝在沙发里一言不发，既没有主动解释情况，也没有对擅自使用画材表示出歉意。基德原本以为自己会气得不轻，和罗大吵一架之后再把他扫地出门，可他意识到自己竟处于前所未有的平静当中，甚至有一种终于摆脱了镣铐的畅爽。毕竟，画材是给人作画用的，而不是买来专程摆在家里祭奠逝去岁月的。于是基德把便当塞进微波炉，收拾掉遍地狼藉，照常喊罗过来一同吃饭。 

第二天，基德就从画材店里买回了各种红色颜料，有个别色号连他自己都没有用过。当他把装着一大盒子油画颜料和一捆全新的画笔的手提袋搁在罗面前时，对方狐疑地盯着他看了许久，好一会儿才默不作声地全盘照收。 

因为成天呆在屋子里画画的缘故，罗的颜料用得很快。他依旧偏爱红色，不过一段时间之后基德的购物清单上同样出现了其他色系。等到五月份的时候，罗开始和基德主动分享他的大作。基德尝试过用后现代主义解释罗的作画风格，但他还是觉得那些乱糟糟的线团和色块真的算不上艺术。不过，这些画相对于他最开始糊满红色颜料、比起创作更像是在发泄的那些作品来，在线条流畅度和色彩搭配上都有了不少进步。 

“你带回来的颜料就是在这家店买的吧。” 罗问，隔着玻璃门朝店内张望着，可惜除了街道上路灯的反光什么也看不清楚。“尤斯塔斯当家的以前也画过油画吗？” 

“一点点，有挺久没碰过了……但是，就算这样也比你画的好得多。” 基德说，语气中充满了得意。 

“真的？我倒是相当怀疑你的审美。” 

“那也比你那一团还需要题字说明画面内容的玩意要强一百倍，不，一万倍！” 

“你懂什么，这叫画面与文字的有机结合，是东西方文化的碰撞，未来艺术发展的必然态势。” 

“你放屁！” 

“哎呀，尤斯塔斯当家的狗急跳墙了？” 

和往常一样，此次的争论又是以基德的完败落下帷幕。论耍嘴皮子，基德从不是罗的对手。他此刻就像是把卡膛了的枪，多烈的火药都只好自己消化，于是悻悻地不再出声。不知是否是错觉，在怄气之余，基德总感觉今天的罗话格外多。 

又走了一小段路，两人来到了基德的维修店。店面和一年前相比没什么变化，唯一不同的就数那天晚上猫食盆旁边蹲着的男子如今正倚着卷帘门，一边看基德加猫粮一边拿“猛男柔情”大肆开玩笑。当肌肉壮汉基德端着粉粉嫩嫩的小碗站在金属朋克风格的店铺招牌下时，罗已经在一旁憋笑到浑身颤抖：“我当初就猜这家店的主人绝对不简单，事实证明确实如此……” 

“你他妈要笑就笑！那些小姑娘非得在这里放猫粮我有什么法子？” 基德忍无可忍地比了一个中指，并从对方那里礼尚往来地收获了一个。 

“你知道不，我期待这个场景很久了。” 罗抹掉眼角笑出的泪花说道，还调侃地往他的肩膀上重重拍了几下。基德不满地咂了咂嘴，迅速地锁好门，思绪回到了他第一次在这里见到罗的那个晚上。 

基德不算是个热衷于祭典的年轻人，但祭典上的食物又便宜又好吃，而且还热闹，所以基德基本上不会缺席任何一次的迎新庙会。一年前的今天，基德照例途经维修店去参加庙会，谁想到隔着老远就望见一个人影蹲在店门口。那个人头戴一顶斑点帽，帽檐拉得极低，叫人看不清他的相貌。基德原以为是附近哪个酒鬼喝多了，也就不准备去管，反正他只是来添猫粮的，完事就立刻走人。 

“你的店？” 

当基德确认过猫粮尚且满着打算离开时，身旁蹲着的家伙冷不丁地问了一句，吓得他险些一个趔趄栽在地上。 

“是老子的。你在这里做什么？” 基德问他。 

“想看看这家店的主人是什么样的。” 

基德被这个理由弄得一头雾水，想了想说道：“如你所见，一般市民罢了。” 

“啊啊，小混混一样的一般市民。” 他说，抬手比了个中指。 

“滚你妈的，老子不是。” 基德不甘示弱地回敬了对方一个。 

男子这才抬起头来。基德能记起罗当时黑眼圈很重，脸上生着不少胡渣，看上去很久没有好好休息过了。让基德印象尤为深刻的是那双沉沉的眼睛，偏浅的虹膜在一片阴影中竟呈现出威士忌般的色泽。独特的引力场牵引着基德不断下坠，再下坠，回到校长找他谈话的午后，回到在警视厅度过的夜晚，回到他挥动拳头的那个瞬间。 

但这终究该是治安官处理的范畴，基德想。他迈开步子走到路灯下，却鬼使神差地扭头看了一眼。古怪的男人似乎对他的离去毫不意外，依旧以原本的姿势蜷缩着。冷色调的灯光照在他身侧，在灰白的卷帘门上投下一片佝偻的剪影。基德想起他离家的第二年。借基拉的钱把这家店租下的那一天，基德把身上所有的现金都换成了各种各样的酒，一听接着一听地往嗓子眼里灌。最后，他枕着易拉罐昏睡了一天一夜，就在这扇卷帘门的那一侧。 

“走吧。” 基德最后还是说道。 

等基德再反应过来时，他已经领着这个素未谋面的陌生人回了公寓。基德教他怎么调出水温正好的水，又告诉他沐浴露和洗发水分别该用哪一个，还急匆匆跑去便利店买空了货架上剩余的几个饭团。听着浴室里的水声，基德不明白刚才为何要多管这个闲事，或许是他不希望这个人第二天被发现冻死在维修店门口，毕竟不管怎么样生意还是要做的，不然自己哪里来的钱喝酒吃饭。 

也可能只是因为他们都很累了。 

暂时安顿下来的男人洗了澡，又向基德借了刮胡刀，转眼就把基德带回来的饭团吃了个干净。看着他来不及咀嚼就把饭团大口大口吞下的模样，基德这才意识到对方比自己以为的要年轻的多。基德给他从衣橱里翻出被褥，忽然发现沙发上的靠枕下午才被塞进了洗衣机，于是又回房间找枕头。就这么一两分钟的功夫，等基德拿着枕头出来时，年轻男人已经用被子把自己裹成了结结实实的蛹，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。 

或许是因为想起了以前的事情，基德疲惫的出奇，喝了点酒便睡死了过去，连十二点的钟声都没能赶上。等到他第二天中午醒来，被他捡回家的男人早已不见了踪影。要不是洗手台上的确有一根崭新的牙刷，基德也许会以为这一切不过是自己醉酒所产生的幻觉。 

此后，基德陆陆续续地见到过这个人好几次。他总在闭店之后蹲在猫食盆边上，像是猜准了时间一般专门等着晚上出来遛弯的基德把他带回家，好蹭顿饭再蹭个洗澡睡觉的地方，第二天早晨便自行离开。基德最后一次在店门口见到他的时候，他边上还摆着一个中等大小的双肩背包。和基德回到家以后，他照惯例吃饭团，洗澡，睡觉，只是第二天早上没有离开。 

当基德挂着空挡从房间里打着哈欠往卫生间走时，一阵口哨声从他身侧传来。他定睛一看，发现被他带回来的男子正端着咖啡稳稳当当地盘腿坐在沙发上，甚至还举起杯子向他的小兄弟示意。在基德连滚带爬地折回自己的房间穿衣服的时候，那个人懒散地倚在门上问道：“你叫什么名字？” 

基德羞得跳脚，可这裤子偏巧就不听使唤，卡在膝盖上怎么也提不上去。最后，他总算是放弃了挣扎，往床上一坐：“基德，尤斯塔斯·基德。” 

“那，尤斯塔斯当家的，” 他说，“叫我罗就行。” 说罢转身便要离开。当基德总算松了口气的时候，罗又从门口探出脑袋补充道：“还有，你裤子提不上去是因为你前后穿反了。” 然后才听着基德羞愤交加“哐哐”撞墙的声响满意地离开了。自此，罗就在基德家里定居了下来。 

这一住就是整整一年。 

基德借着路灯悄悄打量起走在自己身边的讨厌鬼来。和一年前相比，罗整个人都变得明快了不少，但不知为何这两天黑眼圈又重了一些。基德最近睡眠质量倒是好的不得了，夜里也没有听到隔壁传来太大动静。或许只是每个人体质不同吧。可能罗就是比较容易有黑眼圈，他想。 

距离庙会还有两个路口，街边小吃的咸香味却已经钻进了两人的鼻腔。不仅是基德，就连平日对炸串关东煮等很是不屑一顾的罗，在饥肠辘辘了许久以后也不由得咽了咽口水。 

“饿了？” 基德见状窃笑道。 

“现在九点钟，一个作息健康的人洗漱睡觉的时间。” 罗说，“而我们连一粒盐巴都没吃进嘴里，不饿就见鬼了。” 

“如果不是你突然说想来庙会，我们现在也该吃饱喝足，在家等着跨年了。” 

罗没去理会基德，只兀自加快了脚步：“我反正要去吃东西了，想饿着的家伙就继续在后面慢吞吞走吧！” 他随后又从口袋里掏出了个鼓鼓囊囊的钱包，提着挂件在基德面前晃了晃：“忘说了，待会儿随便吃，我请客。” 

今天来参加迎新庙会的人和前几年相比不减只增，小吃摊前更是被里里外外围得水泄不通。摊主多是上了年纪的大叔，在热腾腾的雾气中靠吆喝卖力地招徕顾客。这年头，小地方的庙会祭典全是靠老一辈的本地人撑着大半边天，年轻人都在大城市里摸爬滚打。但基德不一样。基德是从大城市专程来到这里的。 

看着烤盘上酥脆金黄的章鱼烧，基德感受到由舌尖上泛起熟悉而独特的战栗。这种体验很像是拆开礼物包装纸的前一个瞬间：你不知道盒子里会装有怎样的东西，但你相信那一定是美好的。于是，你的周身皆因未知的不确定性和即将迸发的幸福感轻飘飘地浮在空中，若隐若现的失重感挠的你心尖痒痒的，像狗尾草拂过面颊。 

基德总会不时地想起多年前基拉带他去小吃店的情景。那是他第一次和朋友单独出门，第一次吃大人口中所说的“不健康食品”，第一次对父母撒谎。站在章鱼烧摊子边，年幼的基德紧紧攥着竹签。基拉手法娴熟地挑起滚圆的丸子塞进嘴里，被烫得跳脚却含混不清地让他也尝一尝。他看见沾满酱汁的木鱼花紧紧贴着章鱼烧，在温热的雾气中越缩越小。他听见油浇在铁板上发出滋滋的悦耳声音。虽然离饭点还有好几个小时，但基德却觉得自己饿坏了。 

父亲凶神恶煞的脸仍旧历历在目，母亲尖刻锐利的声音在他耳畔叫喊着“说谎的孩子要吞下一千根针”，可基德还是伸出了手。他接过基拉递来的纸盒，如同从树上摘下禁果。他将尚还热着的丸子小心翼翼地放进了嘴里。照烧汁与蛋黄酱交融，温润的味道久久地留在唇齿之间。面衣被迫不及待地撕扯开，鱿鱼块的弹牙口感让他越嚼越上瘾，越嚼越快，最后竟不自觉地狼吞虎咽了起来。说句心底话，那家店的水平放到任何地方都至多称得上一般，论营养也远不如母亲端上桌的料理。可基德就是觉得好吃，甚至不需要任何理由。 

事情最终还是败露了。基德在餐桌上异常小的饭量立刻引起了父母的高度关注。一番盘问之后，基德选择坦白真相。尽管他被罚对着墙壁站了三个多小时，但这并没有使基德再一次听话乖巧起来，反而让他对违背父母的意愿变得更加执着。基德的父母对他倾注了所有的心血，连未来的路都为他一砖一瓦地铺好，恨不得能亲自为基德走完这段人生。他们不允许基德放学后在外游荡，不允许基德把空闲时间用在除了学习以外的任何事情上，不允许基德和基拉这种不伦不类的小孩当朋友。可基德喜欢画画，喜欢听音乐，喜欢拼军舰航母，喜欢和基拉一起玩。他就是喜欢，没有任何理由的，就像喜欢自己吃到的第一口章鱼烧一样。 

“这个章鱼烧真有这么好吃吗？” 见基德一把章鱼烧拿到手就迫不及待地吃了起来，罗不禁问道。 

“喏。” 基德把竹签扎在丸子上，转手递给罗。 

罗抓着竹签对着章鱼烧吹了好一会儿，这才放心地放进嘴里。“什么嘛，只能算得上普通吧。” 他说，却还是向盒子伸出了魔爪。基德见状连忙用空着的左手护住章鱼烧：“有本事你别吃啊。” 

“我付的钱，我当然要吃了。” 罗灵活地绕开基德的拦截，轻巧地挑出了最大的那个，无视基德的鬼哭狼嚎径自塞进了嘴巴。“以前从早饭到晚饭都是便利店一条龙，尤斯塔斯当家的喜欢吃这类小吃吧？” 罗问。 

“是啊。” 基德点点头。 

“那让你每天做饭岂不是很为难你？” 

“废话。但老子要做还是能做很好的，你说说看哪一天的饭不合你胃口？” 

“嗯……” 罗托着下巴思考了片晌，“我倒是觉得哪一天都不太行。” 

“操，干你的！” 基德想到自己大半年辛辛苦苦天天烧饭，又记起家里冰箱还摆着块他花大价钱买回来的新鲜牛肉，更是气不打一处来，最后面目狰狞咬牙切齿地咒骂道，引得路过的人纷纷侧目。“明天你等着，老子做出来的土豆炖肉绝对好吃的让你想死！” 

话音刚落，基德看到罗鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，这才反应过来在他发表豪言壮志之际，罗已经把剩下的章鱼烧吃了个大半。基德不甘示弱，风一样把剩下的所有丸子全部塞进了嘴里，还不忘对着罗比一个中指。

结局就是两只争强好胜死活不肯把章鱼烧吐出来的仓鼠走了四五百米都没能把嘴里的东西嚼完咽下去，然后基德作为五局三胜猜拳的败者顶着肿得飞起得腮帮子在众人异样的眼光中靠打哑谜从小摊上买回了两瓶汽水。

坐在长椅上缓了一阵子以后，罗冷不丁地开口问道：“尤斯塔斯当家的从高中辍学以后就一直在这附近住着吗？”

“不，最开始住在朋友家里，等找到工作存了点钱以后才搬来的。” 基德咽下一口汽水，感受着二氧化碳划过口腔与喉头，“事实证明不靠父母老子一样能活得下来。”

“我感觉你很少提父母。” 罗说。

“确实，因为提了也没用，他们早就放弃了。两方也都懒得互相联系，就随他们去吧。”

“因为你当了混混？”

“倒不是这个原因。而且早讲了老子压根不是混混。” 基德相当不满地说道。“但事情的确是由一帮子混混开始的。” 罗灌了口汽水，抬手示意他继续。

“高二一天下午，隔壁学校一群不良揪着不知道哪的小孩收保护费。本来想着随他们去吧，谁知道带头的还敢拦住老子要钱，只好一口气全把他们揍进医院了。”

“结果那群人里有一个家里好像有什么身份，害得老子在局子里被关了一整夜，第二天还被校长抓去谈话，说要停课两个月。我爸妈一听脸都黑了，回家骂说我这辈子完了，要不是他们养我我早死外面了。”

“然后老子就离家出走了。一开始不知道去哪的时候跑去找了镇上的其他不良团体，干了几架以后就当了混混头子，狗屁兄弟情谊都没体会到，实在是太无聊所以三天就撂挑子不干了。”

“可以，这很尤斯塔斯。” 罗听到这里“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“反正后面就像之前讲的一样，打工，攒钱，开店…… 虽然不良没什么好羡慕的，但机车确实帅气，所以学了门手艺后就自己开了家维修店，也没啥特别的。”

“画画呢？也是那之后就不画了吗？” 罗问道。

“以前还想过考艺术类的院校来着，但高中都不去了，继续画也没什么意义。开店足够养活自己了。” 基德说。

他想起家里数不清的颜料和画材，那些是基拉硬塞给他的。还没离家之前，基德把所有攒下来的钱都拿去买了颜料画笔和个别军舰模型，统统都放在基拉租的房子里。等他搬出去的时候，模型军舰也好蓝光光碟也好基拉都没顾上，倒是把这些价格不菲的画材挨个打包好给他寄了过来。但基德深知自己不会再有举起画笔的那一天。就像游戏机和冰汽水被永远留在童年记忆里那样，他也是时候该把绘画完完整整地从心里卸下了。

而且说到底，基德觉得自己享受的不过是违背父母意愿这件事本身，但凡是忤逆了父母心意的事情都会让基德感到乐在其中。如果是玩乐队会怎样？如果是踢足球又会怎样？似乎不管怎样他都能从中找出快感来。绘画仅仅是自己反抗父母的发泄途经之一罢了，基德想。

基德的父亲曾经怒目圆瞪，呵斥他绝不可能在社会上活下来。而他活了下来，心脏依旧在胸膛中有力而活泼地跳动着。可是，自己真的“活着”吗？仅仅是日复一日地醒来又睡去，没有想做的事情也没有将来的目标，这样生活着的人真的可以被称作“活着”吗？

天不怕地不怕、能徒手劈土豆还当过三天几十个混混老大的基德却不敢细想这个问题。他不止一次地感觉父母是为了弥补他们自身的遗憾才把他生了出来，而他来到这世上的唯一意义似乎就是走好父母为他呕心沥血铺就的道路。等到到了三十来岁四十来岁，回看自己歪歪扭扭的人生轨迹时，基德不知道自己会不会同样心生悔恨，然后想要在另外的谁身上弥补自己的悔恨。

所以基德讨厌思考，因为思考总让他想起自己糟糕的父母，因为思考会告诉他他终将会成为像他父母一样的人。

罗丢掉了喝空的易拉罐，把脑袋昏昏沉沉的基德从长椅上一并拽了起来，说要去再找些什么吃的。基德倒是有点感谢罗及时打住了他胡乱飘散的思绪，只可惜这份感激在一个多小时后便消失的一干二净了。

在一连吃了十几颗章鱼烧，三十来串关东煮，一个红豆鲷鱼烧外加一盒炒面以后，嗦溜着苹果糖的基德终于发现了一个至关重要的问题：“我操，不对啊，你哪来的钱啊？” 

“当家的终于注意到了？” 罗用手肘快活地捅了下基德，“别这么看着我。这些钱可都是正当来路，我自己打工挣的。” 

“你？打工？你天天家里蹲哪来的工……” 然而基德没说完的话都在他看见罗拿了个大字标着“褪黑素”的小药瓶往他面前显摆后被生生堵在了喉咙里。 

“便利店的夜班，建议以后尤斯塔斯当家的在睡前喝牛奶时多长几个心眼。” 罗把褪黑素收回了口袋，笑得一脸灿烂。 

“你他妈居然给老子下安眠药？” 基德气得半死，但又无从发泄，只能吧唧吧唧把苹果糖啃了个稀巴烂。 

“褪黑素可不是安眠药，根据目前的研究来看也没有显著副作用……给你的用量是正正好的，安心吧。” 随后罗又为基德解释起褪黑素和安眠药究竟有多么不一样，是以怎样的原理稍微提高了他的睡眠质量。但基德满脑子尽是自己被罗那混球下了一个月的药还浑然不知、每天晚上睡得像是头死猪的屈辱，所以最终愣是什么也没听进去。 

如果有一天罗悄悄地离开了，就像他最开始那样呢？

基德一怔，不明白为什么会听见这个不合时宜的声音。罗还在把玩着那一小瓶褪黑素，此刻正搭着他的肩膀喋喋不休地说他到底是得有多傻才会连喝牛奶都喝不出奇怪的味道，一如既往地讨人嫌。基德看着身边比自己矮一个头的家伙，突然觉得罗其实离自己很远很远。纵使他们闹过，做过，吵过，住在同一屋檐下，基德也不知道他是从哪里来的，不知道他经历过什么，不知道他多大年龄，不知道他为什么会留下来。甚至在此之前，基德以为罗只是一个单纯的无业游民，可他会趁着自己睡觉的时候悄悄溜出门打工，为了不被发现还煞费苦心地给基德喂褪黑素。基德相当明白他和罗算不上恋人也算不上朋友，甚至都不是严格意义上的房东和房客，不过是碰巧住在同一个屋子里的两个陌生人罢了。

可是……

基德知道罗常在画纸上用颜料涂涂抹抹，喜欢画北极熊、企鹅和虎鲸的故事，尽管每一次都是通过解释说明基德才能勉强看出画面里的内容。基德知道罗睡觉时总是把头蒙在被子里，却会把脚露在外面，被挠了脚心后会嘀咕一阵，翻个身就能接着睡。基德知道罗喜欢吃鱼和饭团，讨厌吃面包和梅干，尤其讨厌吃梅干面包片。基德知道罗喝咖啡不加糖只加牛奶，牛奶和咖啡的比例是一比六。基德知道罗喜欢盘腿坐在沙发上看电视，看到毛茸茸的野生动物时表情会变得格外放松……

基德知道很多很多，哪怕对方只告诉过自己他的名字叫“罗”。

基德忽然想起了那群嚷嚷着要在他店里放猫粮的女高中生。人通过喂流浪猫获得了满足感，流浪猫则通过人获得了赖以生存的食物，乍一看是稳定的双向供给关系。可若是有一天人不想喂了，或是猫不想吃了，那这段关系便一拍即散。

基德和罗何尝不是如此。基德为罗提供食宿，并以这种方式寻求自己生存的价值。罗的依赖让基德觉得自己是不可被替代的，是真正意义上的“活着”。他甚至因为“罗离开了自己就生存不下去”而一直暗爽着——和自己的父母如出一辙。而现在罗证明了他拥有自己谋生的能力，只要他想，他随时都可以踏出尤斯塔斯·基德的公寓大门。这个发现令基德感到惊慌：基德一直都以为是罗在倚仗着他生存，可到头来却发现真正离不开放不下的反而是他自己。

他和罗，就是这么不稳定的单向依存关系。

“尤斯塔斯当家的……傻了吗？”

基德回过神，看见罗伸出手在他面前摆了摆。

“我问你要不要去那边的拉面摊坐会儿吃碗面呢，如何？”

顺着罗手指的方向，基德看到了一个规模不算大的拉面摊。还有一个小时就要到新年了，参加庙会的人大多已经茶余饭饱，连拉面摊的老板似乎都在收拾行当准备回家过正月了。可罗丝毫没有体谅别人的意思，坚持己见一屁股坐在了摊子里的板凳上，除了给基德要了碗酱油拉面以外还要了两杯生啤。

客人很少，拉面不一会儿就和啤酒一起被端了过来。基德见罗面前除了啤酒以外什么也没有，于是开口问道：“你不吃吗？”

“我已经吃饱了。倒是尤斯塔斯当家的完全没吃够吧。” 罗说，举起啤酒杯，“来，干杯。”

“干杯。” 基德同样举起杯子。他喝了两大口，刚准备放下，却惊愕地看见坐在他对面的罗墩墩墩墩一口气干完了整杯。于是基德也不甘示弱，紧跟着把啤酒一饮而尽。

“干他妈的，爽！”

罗说，把帽子取下搁在一边，一头稍长的黑发在灯下透着柔和的光泽。不知道是否是酒精的作用还是因为短时间的缺氧，基德在这天晚上第二次觉得罗的头发摸上去手感一定很好。

只是这一次，基德将想法付诸了实践。

基德伸出手，在罗德脑袋上使劲揉了几下，又像给猫顺毛似的把他弄乱的地方挨个理顺。手感是真的不错，基德想，收了手又开始吸溜自己碗里的面条。等基德意识到罗在对面僵住了的时候，他已经把拉面吃了个干净，连汤都一滴不剩。于是基德学着罗方才的样子把手在他眼前挥了挥。

可罗却笑了出来。尽管基德不明白罗在笑什么，可他立马意识到这是一个发自内心的，没有任何防备的笑容。也许罗本人都没有注意到，他既不带挑衅也不带嘲讽，真心地笑出来的时候，眼角会出现浅浅的细纹。

“跟我想的根本不一样，但是算了！” 罗笑着说，抬手抹了抹眼角，然后从口袋里掏出一个精致的小盒子放在基德面前，“打开看看？” 他说，托着下巴笑嘻嘻地打量着基德。

基德盯着那个小盒子，周身皆因未知的不确定性和即将迸发的幸福感轻飘飘地浮在空中，若隐若现的失重感挠的他心尖痒痒的，像狗尾草拂过面颊。他深吸一口气，然后在罗热切地注视之下掀开了盒盖。

盒子里是一把钥匙。

“这里是一年份的房租。” 罗说，然后稍稍挺直了身板。基德还在原地发懵，嘴巴张得能塞下拳头，视线在钥匙和罗身上来回转悠，似乎有些不知道该先看哪一边。

“接下来的话我只会说一遍，听不到活该——” 罗清了清嗓子。

“这一年承蒙关照了，谢谢你。”罗说，脸上带着孩童恶作剧成功般的狡黠笑容。“那么，请允许我再一次向尤斯塔斯当家的自我介绍一次。”

“本人名叫特拉法尔加·罗，二十四岁，医学生，专攻外科。因个人原因休学了一年，将于明年四月份恢复中断的学业。新的一年还请多多指教。”

基德目瞪口呆地望着罗，觉得人生的大起大落不过如此了。

“其实我最开始没打算要瞒着尤斯塔斯当家的，只是也的确没想到会住这么久。结果熟起来之后就再找不到合适的机会了。”

从拉面摊出来，罗总算是把想说的话一吐而快，落得一身轻松。反观基德，一副呆若木鸡的傻子脸，心中所想都和刚才发生得的一切搅和在一起变得乱糟糟的。可怜的基德，他到现在还攥着罗给他的小盒子，甚至反应不过来他手上这等价于一年份房租的钥匙是开哪扇门的。

“这是哪里的钥匙？” 基德问。

“我的公寓，挨在大学边上，离这里还挺远的。不过人散心的时候总会挑远的地方吧。”

“是啊，散心能散一年。说起来，如果我那天没有去店里，你之后原本是要做什么的？”

“我嘛，当时也没什么要做的。” 罗掰着手指头数了起来，“大概是等着看烟花，再沿着河边走到天亮，然后坐早上第一班电车回公寓。” 他顿了顿，“我买了一麻袋的碳——”

“啊，不过现在已经没有这个念头了，别紧张。你知道的，医学生有时候压力会很大。也不一定就是发生了什么大不了的事情，只是突然感觉很累而已。” 见基德一副如临大敌的表情，罗连忙解释道，“其实后来我也有试过，但每次动手之前都想着，要是能看到那个没有眉毛的维修店店长喂猫就好了，结果就一次都没成功。”

基德盯着罗看了好一会儿，最后硬生生憋出一句：“我们是不是该感谢那些女高中生？”

“是啊，” 罗说，“刚才应该敬她们一杯的。”

两人并肩走到草坪上能落脚的地方站定，周遭都是翘首盼着烟花的人们，每一个人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。还有五分多钟，新的一年就将到来了。

“你之后打算怎么办？” 基德故作不经意地问道。

“将近一年没回去住了，首先得大扫除吧。还有得给你买些生活用品摆在我那。再就是想稍微调一下家具的位置……”

“你是把老子当成免费劳动力了吧。” 基德哭笑不得。

“这叫人力资源的高效利用。” 罗勾起嘴角。

“行吧行吧，” 基德说，“那些颜料画材也一并给你打包带过去吧，闲着的时候还能画会儿画，也别再想着烧炭那么傻逼的行为了。”

“用不着你说我也知道。” 罗呛了一句，“不过我平时还真没时间搞艺术创作，何况还有人比我更需要这些东西。”

“尽管那个人自大又愚蠢，但事实证明他会是个好的画家——你知道我在说谁，” 罗看着基德，难得认认真真地说道，“我看过你画的画。”

基德的眼睛亮了。

“就在你装颜料的那个箱子的最底下，有一沓画。你自己可能都不知道，因为连我也是前两个月才发现的。” 罗说，“你画的很好，真的。”

周围的人群突然开始嘈杂起来，杂乱的倒计时声音遍地。新年的烟花已经准备就绪，所有人都在等待新年，等待他们新的一年。

可是基德已经不在乎什么狗屎新年了。他自始至终就只想要听到一句肯定。而现在，整整二十年后，基德终于等到了。

说来奇怪，基德绝不是不胜酒力的人，可他的生命当中从未有过比此刻更加飘飘然的时刻。他想要回到父母所在的那个家，冲着他们大吼一声“放屁”，告诉他们自己不仅活下来了，而且比以往任何一刻都更加像一个活生生的人。他想要捡起画笔，回归他发自内心热忱的绘画，把这么多年的一切都用画面记录下来。他想要让身边站着的人知道，不仅是一年份的房租，今后还会有很多很多年，直到他们都实现了自己的理想，直到他们成为了彼此能够依靠的人，直到他们拥有属于他们自己的家为止。

尤斯塔斯·基德想要让全世界都知道，他爱死了特拉法尔加·罗这个混蛋。

干，我现在就想要亲他，基德想。

人群的倒计时声逐渐开始重叠，汇成一股震耳欲聋的声音，愈发嘹亮。

“十！”

去他妈的倒计时。

“九！”

去他妈的新年。

“八！”

去他妈的世界。

“七！”

基德把钥匙收进他的口袋。

“六！”

他看向罗。

“五！”

罗也同样看着他。

“四！”

基德突然觉得安安静静的罗还挺耐看的。

“三！”

他们拥抱。

“二！”

“我爱你。” 基德说。他感觉到罗的鼻息打在脸上，怪暖和的。

“一——新年快乐！”

“嗝——————”

尤斯塔斯·基德做梦都没想到，在这个人生最关键的接吻前一秒，自己竟然打了个足足三秒钟的嗝。

烟火绽开，钟声敲响。尽管基德与一个浪漫的吻失之交臂，新的一年并不会因此而放慢脚步。

璀璨夜空之下，欢呼拥抱的人群之中，有两个身影尤为瞩目。一个石像似的愣在原地，一个笑得直不起腰来，就差在地上打滚了。

全他妈赖酱油拉面，基德想。

-FIN-

一点点说明：

千万千万千万不要模仿文中的任何行为！！！

关于褪黑素的功能我查阅了相关文献，虽然年代比较久远，但可以作为参考。网址附在这里。如果下载不了但是想看的姑娘可以私信找我要pdf文档。（不是写论文我就不整啥APA格式了）

P.S. 虽然目前没有对褪黑素依赖性的系统研究，也没有证据表明长期服用褪黑素会产生不良影响，但不代表在将来研究人员不会发现其有危害性的副作用，所以各位用药请遵医嘱，不要在他人不知情的情况下往饮料或者食物中添加任何物质。

P.S.S. 虽然是架空现代设定，但我大量参考了日本。在日本，褪黑素是禁止被生产贩卖的。个人可以从其他国家自行携带褪黑素回日本，一人次至多两个月的用量，且仅允许个人服用。因此，如果细想的话，在这个快快乐乐大家都无敌好人的现代社会，罗的行为实际上是违法的。所以大家不要当真，同人归同人，现实归现实。

可参考论文：

Low dose melatonin improves sleep in healthy middle-aged subjects （1996）<https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/8856838>

Sleep‐inducing effects of low doses of melatonin ingested in the evening （1995）

<https://ascpt.onlinelibrary.wiley.com/doi/abs/10.1016/0009-9236%2895%2990040-3>

Endogenous Melatonin Levels and the Fate of Exogenous Melatonin: Age Effects （1998）<https://academic.oup.com/biomedgerontology/article/53A/4/B293/592663>

Sleep-Facilitating Effect of Exogenous Melatonin in Healthy Young Men and Women Is Circadian-Phase Dependent （2006）

<https://academic.oup.com/sleep/article/29/5/609/2708116>


	2. 小黄鸭调试法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：“我是一台电脑。我的主人最近谈恋爱了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 暴躁程序员基德 × 无情产品策划罗，少许企拉  
> · 情人节贺文，欢乐短篇，祝大家生活愉快

\- 0 -

我是一台电脑。我的主人最近谈恋爱了。

对象性别和他一样，是个男的。

\- 1 -

不，我当然没有看见过，要知道没有人会把电脑带去约会。

但他们平时在公司的相处和约会没什么区别。狭小房间、安静环境、肩碰肩、膝盖挨膝盖，约会要素齐全。

什么，你说这什么也不算，问我凭什么如此肯定？

好吧。我是电脑，我用数据说话。

根据“尤斯塔斯·基德”这一账户近期的浏览器历史来看，从凌晨一点半到凌晨两点半这段时间里的AV检索数量急剧下降而GV检索数量飙升。“尤斯塔斯·基德”曾经最喜欢的视频关键词是豹纹内裤大波妹，在去年一整年里共计访问了109次，平均三天一次，而他现在已经整整三个月没有打开过这个视频了。

顺便，我还可以告诉你“尤斯塔斯·基德”最喜欢的GV词条，如果你有兴趣的话。 

\- 2 -

总之我们继续。

我的主人是个程序员，现在正致力于为一家公司开发手机APP。和这个世界上绝大部分的同行一样，他每天的生活就是看代码、写代码、查代码、改代码的无限循环，痛恨出bug，热衷休假。

但是他很暴躁，真的特别暴躁。

每次出bug，除了玩命般地使劲敲键盘和口吐芬芳之外，他还会把速溶咖啡的包装捏得嘎吱嘎吱响，暴打小黄鸭，生吞口香糖，打开窗户对着隔壁楼的产品部狂比中指，以及礼貌问候策划祖宗十八代。

最重要的是，他的表情很可怕。你不会想知道我在前置摄像头里都看到了什么。

托我主人那张万年臭脸的福，这家公司已经损失了两个未来可期的年轻程序员了。

\- 3 -

不过说句公道话，他越这么折腾将来出的bug就会越多，毕竟目前为止的bug基本全都是因为键盘按键接触不良导致的。

当然，由于我主人敲键盘的声音实在太吵，经部门一致同意后他已经被禁止使用台式机和机械键盘了。

而我，一台完美的顶配笔记本电脑，也顶不住这般凶残的手法。

直到那次具有重要战略意义的部门联合会议的召开，我才捡回大半年的使用寿命，我的主人也找到了真爱。

\- 4 -

“每一个成功程序员的桌上都必定有一只小黄鸭。” —— 基拉

\- 5 -

“也可以是一只企鹅。” —— 基拉

\- 6 -

我的主人，一个浑身上下写满了“暴躁”二字的程序员，甚至做不到心平气和地和自己桌上的小黄鸭讲一句完整的话。

于是每逢bug，他就会死死地瞪着屏幕，一言不发地翻代码，那架势简直像是要把我生吞了。

但他也是在产品部决定要开发手机APP以后才变成这副狼狈样的。

作为他曾经的游戏本，我只能说，爱过。

\- 7 -

现任的产品策划和我的主人一直都互相看不顺眼。

据可靠数据统计，我的主人平均每天会骂二十九点三次“傻X”，其中近九成都是在收到“特拉法尔加·罗”发来的修改意见以后；平均每天比六次中指，全部都是对着斜对过楼产品策划的办公室；平均每天有三次想要尝试在代码里安插辱骂“特拉法尔加”的彩蛋；每天必定问候“特拉法尔加”的祖宗一次。

而产品策划也不是省油的灯。他发过来的每一封邮件，末尾签名的地方总会附上一张中指的照片作为回应。在分析了拍摄时间，亮度，和定位以后，我初步认定每一次的照片都是他写邮件之前现拍的。

至于产品部和程序员们之间的矛盾，那可是由来已久。程序员们认为产品部张口就来，想一出是一出，看这不顺眼，看那不满意，提要求时完全不考虑压在他们身上的庞大工作量。产品部则认为程序员们固执己见，在没有和产品部进行完整沟通的情况下就擅自开工，最后写出来的代码和原本的需求驴头不对马嘴，吃力不讨好。

一如伟大的佩金前辈所说，“现在的年轻人，就是静不下心来办事。”

\- 8 -

随着APP上线时间的迫近，产品部和程序员之间的矛盾愈演愈烈，就差西装外套一脱去楼下空地约架了。

于是在公司内部发生大规模武装冲突之前，我主人的属下兼好兄弟基拉牵头召开了一次联合会议，希望以座谈的方式相互明确工作的具体内容和要求。

有关这场会议，你可以简单想象一下把一群甲方和一群乙方关在同一个房间里的场景。或者，一群猫和一群狗，这样大概会更加直观一些。

最终，会议在基拉歇斯底里的怒吼中散场。而作为协商的结果，产品策划每天要来听我的主人讲代码。

归根到底还是小黄鸭调试法，不过从一只憨憨的玩具鸭变成了个会损人的大活人而已。

\- 9 -

“爱情是一剂良药。” —— 基拉

\- 10 -

产品策划第一次来软件开发部听代码的时候，办公室里的环境噪音整整降了十个分贝。

作为一个长期使用眼神威胁排查bug的程序员，我的主人起先非常地不习惯开口解释编辑界面上那密密麻麻的码，说话也都是在用 “这个是这个，那个是那个”的小学生句式。但随着他逐渐进入了状态，语句和逻辑也连贯了起来，几十分钟下来居然自己排出了两个bug。

那天，我的主人第一次没有在排bug时泄愤似的敲我的键盘，这着实让我感到欣慰。

产品策划全程少见的没有说什么，但这并不代表他们已经开始了和谐美好的幸福生活。

“如果尤斯塔斯·当家的平时也能像今天一样说点人话就好了。” 他临走时说，还不忘比上一个中指。

于是橡皮小黄鸭被“吧唧”一下稳稳地砸在了玻璃门上。

\- 11 -

其实产品部也有产品部的苦衷。

据伟大的佩金前辈所说，市场营销部常常会送来客户们的各种反馈，上级领导偶尔也会对产品的开发指点江山，于是产品部每天也得绞尽脑汁地揣摩甲方的种种要求，写策划案写到大脑枯竭。当程序员们在和bug斗智斗勇之际，隔壁的产品部也在同异想天开的甲方万般周旋。

归根结底，产品部本来应该和软件开发部站在同一条战线上，谁想到两边的头头都倔得要命，谁也不肯听谁的，这才演变成了两个部门势不两立得局面。

一如伟大的佩金前辈所说，“现在的年轻人，就是毛毛躁躁的，这样可不行。”

\- 12 -

“良好的开端，爱情的一半。” —— 基拉

\- 13 -

第一次小黄鸭调试法试运行成功后，产品策划就成了软件开发部的常客。

除了每天下午固定的代码讲解以外，我的主人偶尔会在卡壳的时候发邮件给产品策划叫他来一趟。我对此很欢迎，不然我那脆弱的键盘就又要遭殃了。

等到两个人再熟了一点，我的主人甚至不必打开邮箱，只要往窗口杵上个一分钟，不出一会儿产品策划就该端着他的马克杯过来了。

当然，比中指的习惯还是没变，不论是线上还是线下。如伟大的佩金前辈所说，“这是他们二人之间的特殊语言”。

\- 14 -

终于，在两个部门的齐心协力之下，APP如期交付。

软件开发部的工作量一下子就削了一大半。在下一个策划案敲定之前，程序员们都可以久违地享受一番闲散的生活。

但我的主人好像并没有那么高兴。

据可靠数据统计，他平均每天点开邮箱五十二点七次，编辑邮件后又删除三十九回，平均每隔二十分钟就会起身去窗口转悠一会儿。同时，骂“傻X”的次数降至平均每天六点八次，问候“特拉法尔加”列祖列宗的数量降至零次。

二把手基拉将此现象称作“青春期躁动”。

青春期躁动持续了几天以后，产品策划终于发来了新的需求和流程图，邮件末尾是熟悉的中指照片，和一串陌生的电话号码。

那是产品策划的私人手机号。

\- 15 -

于是在软件开发部的一片怨声载道中，我的主人欢快地一路小跑到了窗口。

然后推开窗往产品部的方向比了一个中指。

“佩金，你干正事的时候可没这么妙语连珠过啊。有时间给尤斯塔斯当家的的电脑配心理活动，不如去把你的策划案好好改改。”

“还有，你个产品部的怎么会跑来软件开发部？”

“我们？我们今天下午申请过早退了。”

“还能干什么，当然是去约会啊。去晚了餐厅可就没位置了。”

“尤斯塔斯当家的别发呆了，走了！”

-END-


	3. 海から （week1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 关键词：“密码” “不祥的预感” “这一次是认真的”  
> · 原作背景，21基德 × 24罗，两人刚进伟大航道不久的故事  
> · 标题我也不知道怎么起，脑袋里先想到日文的了就日文吧

\- 0 -

“所以，海底森林的传说到底是怎么一回事？”

“字面意思，就海底有个森林呗。”

“废话，我是让你说的详细点。”

“行吧行吧！大概就是，南海的某处有一片海底森林。森林里长着很奇怪的树和很奇怪的海洋动物。森林里还有一只体长超百米的巨大乌贼镇守。没人知道那片森林到底在哪里，说去找海底森林的也都在半路死了。”

“嗯哼。”

“然后有一天，有一个海贼说他找到了海底森林，还打败了巨大乌贼。然而没有人相信他。‘唬小孩的传说怎么可能是真实的’‘南海没有谁有实力毫发无损地从海底回来’等等等等。”

“然后？”

“那个海贼感到很失望。于是他将‘能证明自己去过海底森林的某样东西’放进了一个海楼石做的密码箱里，从此就没消息了。”

“这就是你那个密码箱的来历？”

“差不多。你怎么看？”

“除去知道了尤斯塔斯当家的不适合讲故事以外，没什么有用的信息。”

“去你的，爱听听，不听拉倒！”

\- 1 -

当基拉看到那个四四方方的海楼石密码箱在基德的吆喝声中被一众船员抬上甲板时，一股不祥的预感使他结结实实打了个寒颤。

“这是什么？从哪里弄来的？” 二把手的责任心使他开口问道。

“啊，这个？找武器行的老头买的。” 基德用脚踹了下尚落着灰的密码箱，“觉得像海底森林传说里的箱子就拿回来了。”

基拉将信将疑地上下扫视了一番基德脚下踩着的密码箱。海底森林的传说在南海可谓是人尽皆知，基德对这个箱子会产生浓厚的兴趣也是意料之中的事。可不论怎么说，南海童谣里的宝箱出现在伟大航道一家名不见经传的武器行里，难免叫人反生疑心。

基拉心想着眼前的宝箱大概率是个赝品，但若是能让基德在停靠的这段时间里少惹出些幺蛾子，这买回来的假箱子也算是物尽所值了。何况，全海楼石打造的密码箱即便在伟大航道也是个稀奇玩意，说不定在下个岛还能高价转手出去。

打着如意算盘的基拉于是决定随自家船长的便，没再多说什么就转身回仓库里继续清算船上剩余的物资去了。

如他所料，基德一整天都抱着那个箱子不带停地挨个试密码，甚至对周遭船员们的议论都充耳不闻。从南海小镇到伟大航道，基德身上的霸道而执拗的孩子气倒是一直没太变过。从餐厅的窗户里远远望着甲板上身披毛大衣的背影，难得没怎么为船长操心的二把手享用着肉酱面，竟觉得基德钻牛角尖的劲儿也变得讨喜了起来，于是顺便出言安慰了多少有些担心的厨子和船医。

直到第二天清晨基拉踏上甲板，见到基德还坐在原地摆弄他的箱子时，他才如梦初醒般地记起基德暗自较起劲来的倔性到底有多可怕。同时，基拉终于明白自己前一天那不祥的预感究竟来源于何处了。

这个海楼石箱子的密码，足足有十五位之多，其中还有两位是字母。

“基拉，你来得正好，快帮老子拿点纸！” 基德一手拨着密码锁一手在纸上涂涂画画，“再有一会儿老子就该试出来第一位到底是不是0了！”

在对基德的倔脾气做评价一事上，没有人会比基拉更具有发言权，毕竟两人自幼起出生入死的交情可不是盖的。见识过基德耗费一百多个小时高强度组装小机器人的基拉深知，自己是没法劝基德收手的，何况这回他们摊上的可是南海传说中的宝箱。他现在唯一能做的就只有想办法帮基德把这个箱子给打开，否则基德海贼团能否准时出航都得打上一个巨大的问号。

然而找密码线索这件事远比基拉想象的要难。他首先去了岛上唯一的那家武器行，没想到店长老头一听是来问海楼石密码箱的，当即就跪在他脚边哆哆嗦嗦地说自己真的什么也不知道，想必是因为基德昨天又惹了事，弄得基拉一时间不知道该怎么对付。从武器行无功而返，基拉决定在街上找过路的打听打听这箱子来头，却又有眼尖的人认出“杀戮武人”独特的蓝白条纹面具，于是民众皆四散逃开，落下他一个人站在街上吹风。

“诸事不顺啊兄弟。”

基拉回过头，一个身穿连体服、帽子上顶着个红色绒球的青年正倚在路灯杆上朝他摆了摆手。一般情况下，对于其他海贼的挑衅，基拉会找个开阔地和对方好好干一架解气。但现在是特殊情况，若他选择就地开战，恐怕基德海贼团在这座岛上的名声只会变得更糟，这不利于情报收集工作。

更重要的，基拉认得对方衣服上的标识。这人是特拉法尔加·罗船上的。

头脑战，谋略，狡诈…… 从报纸上读来的关键词迅速划过基拉的脑海。

他好像知道该怎么做了。

\- 2 -

当基德看到那个扛着长刀的男人跟在基拉身后踏上甲板时，一股不祥的预感使他结结实实打了个喷嚏。

“原来这就是那个密码箱啊，” 男人悠哉游哉地走向基德，嘴角挑着几分笑意，“真是海楼石做的？”

“基拉，解释。” 看到不速之客登上自家船，怒气在基德的胸腔里逐渐积攒了起来。

“对前来帮忙的人态度这么差可不行啊，尤斯塔斯当家的。” 男人说道，饶有兴趣地从基德周围拾起一张草稿纸，“看来当家的当真准备把密码试出来？。”

“特拉法尔加·罗，同样是最近频频见报的海贼，恰巧也在岛上停留，我就请他过来了。” 基拉解释道。

“老子当然知道他是谁，我是问你他来做什么？” 基德感觉自己的太阳穴都被滔天怒火冲得突突直跳，估计这两人谁再来刺激他一下，他的愤怒就该如火山般爆发了。

“来看宝箱的。”

基拉话音刚落，武器库便传来一声轰响。下一秒，伴随木板接连碎裂的声音，无数浮空的刀枪从各处飞至甲板上，皆对准了特拉法尔加·罗的脑袋。

“基德！住手！” 基拉见状呵斥道。

而被各式武器团团包围的红心船长本人倒并没有显得很焦躁，相反，他四下打量起这些微微震颤着的枪管与刀柄，然后不紧不慢开口：“看来尤斯塔斯当家的全然不如自家大副识大局，着实扫人兴致，” 他说，“我要回去了。”

“且慢，特拉法尔加！” 基拉连忙挽留道，“像之前说好的那样，只要打开宝箱，里面的东西有红心海贼团的一半！还请你多考虑一下！”

“哈？什么狗屁玩意！老子怎么没听说过！谁允许你这么做了！” 基德不满地嚷嚷起来。

罗在基拉的规劝下可算是暂时打消了回船的念头，但基德却又不干了。基德完全不知道基拉跑去跟对面红心团说了什么，但一听要瓜分自己好不容易弄到手的南海宝箱，他甚至想和基拉在此打一架好证明自己才是这船上的老大。

基拉当然知道基德现在气到上头，甚至想把红心团船长连同自己一并揍一顿，但他坚信自己是在理的。他现在同样也有一肚子的火想发，比如说这个长的吓人的密码有6760000000000000种可能的组合，纵使给基德十条命也不够他试的，还想什么One Piece什么海贼王；再比如说，基德又随便在船上使用能力，按照刚才的动静光是换新的木板都得花上不少钱，回头全从基德自己的账上扣。

但基拉没有说话，他只是看着基德。作为基德海贼团的二把手，基拉深谙和基德相处之道。对于暴跳如雷的基德，基拉有两点需要做的：一，沉默；二，透过面具上的气孔凝视对方。此时无声胜有声，说得就是这种场面。

果然，屡试不爽的组合技再次奏效。几轮心理博弈下来，基德悻悻地收回自己龇牙咧嘴的表情，顺带解除了能力，于是刀啊枪啊全都劈里啪啦地从空中落下来，险些砸中躲在船舷偷听的一众手下。

在基拉的眼神督促下，基德干巴巴地讲完了海底森林的传说。基德并不是不会讲故事，相反，有关海底森林的传说他可是一字不落地记到现在。只不过，基德总觉得身为一个大老爷们给另一个大老爷们讲睡前故事实在瘆得慌，于是就省去了好些渲染神秘氛围的语句段落，毫无起伏地复述完了这个南海怪谈。

“我倒是听说你们南海还有首相关的童谣，看在情报收集的份上唱来听听呗。” 罗倚在桅杆上，似笑非笑地等着基德的反应。基德连忙扭头去看基拉，可除了那一成不变的蓝白条纹面具以外他什么也看不出来。基德环顾四下，视线最终落在了扒着墙偷听的一个小年轻身上。

“你，对，就是你，” 基德伸手指向那个角落，“出来把海底森林那童谣唱一下！”

没被点到名的旁观者纷纷长舒一口气，然后自觉后退一步把这个光荣的机会让给了被选中的幸运儿。小年轻显然是没见过这般浩大的阵势，连腿都有点直打哆嗦。

“那个，基德老大为什么自己不唱？” 他扯着嗓子问。

“老子不会！” 基德理直气壮地回答。

“老大肯定会！南海出身的人哪个不会唱！”

基德有些心虚地扫了眼边上站着的敌船船长，转而恶狠狠威胁道：“他妈的叫你唱你就唱，别磨磨唧唧那么多废话！”

小年轻见局势已定，只得站上甲板，在众目睽睽之下战战兢兢地开了口。他唱道：

“在海之边缘，” （At the edge of the ocean）

“于国之疆界，” （At the border of the kingdom）

“日与月交相辉映之沿，” （Where shatters the moon and the sun）

“埋葬真实和所愿。” （Where buries the truth and the want）

该说童谣不愧为童谣，旋律简单易唱，歌词倒也不难理解。因为紧张，小年轻的声音略微有些颤抖，但好歹也完整地唱了下来。基德这一船人大多是从南海起就跟着他的，听到熟悉的故乡旋律时心中难免有些触动，有的甚至轻轻地跟着哼起来。

一曲终了，平日里五大三粗的糙汉子们要么背过身去揩掉眼角的泪花，要么唏嘘起世事难料。不知又是谁起了个头，于是这帮家伙们便开始振臂高呼，大肆赞美自家船长：“基德老大南海之光！” “老大天下第一！” “老大万岁！”

人群簇拥之下被赞美了好一会儿的基德这才心满意足地让弟兄们该干啥干啥去，随即换上挑衅的狂放笑容望向一边站了有些时候的红心船长，意在炫耀自己在船上的威严与声望。而对方似乎并无想象中的那般惊讶，只是玩味地勾起嘴角。

“海贼唱童谣，我简直快吐了。” 他说。

“……基拉你不许出手，我今天非在这里削了这个混球。”

\- 3 -

当夏奇隔老远看到隔壁海贼团甲板上的刀光剑影时，一股不祥的预感使他结结实实打了个哆嗦。

真心实意地说，夏奇不认为自家船长出手去帮基德海贼团调查海楼石宝箱是个好主意。在他看来，这宝箱多半是个假货，谁知道对面那个戴面具的怪人和没有眉毛的死人脸安着什么心。尤其在他们问了一圈下来却一无所获时，夏奇对基德海贼团的不信任已经快要满格了。

而且对半分也太没有诚意了，红心海贼团出人出力，怎么着也该捞个七三开吧。

不过夏奇的好兄弟佩金对此倒显得很坦然，似乎早就预料到了他们当前无功而返的穷迫情况。此刻他正一路吹着口哨，慢悠悠地往港口走。

“喂，佩金，你不觉得这整件事都很离谱吗？” 夏奇实在憋不住，开口问道。

“啊？你指什么？”

“就今天早上的事情啊。先是基德海贼团的那个杀戮武人单枪匹马来找我们船长帮忙，又是说有什么海楼石做的宝箱，这也太蹊跷了点吧。” 夏奇压低了声音，“而且贝波先不提，连我们两个都什么线索也没找到，船长会生气的吧？”

“我可是听到了哦。” 一旁的白熊不满地说。

“没跟你说话！”

“对不起……”

“心灵也太脆弱了吧！”

夏奇摘下帽子理了理头发。随着两人一熊愈发靠近尤斯塔斯那艘装着鳄鱼脑袋的船，甲板上的争执声也更加清晰可闻。夏奇刚想提议要不还是先回潜水艇上呆一会儿再过来汇报，佩金却已经三两下登了船，害得他也只好硬着头皮跟上去。

基德海贼团守船的几个见他们是红心团的便放了行，然后该打牌的打牌，该吹牛的吹牛，似乎甲板上的大混战在他们眼中都不是个事。贝波反倒是引起了他们极大的兴趣，从船舷上走到甲板的这段路夏奇一直听到有人在背后嘀嘀咕咕的，只得咬咬牙狠狠瞪了回去，议论声这才消停点。

“船长！我们来了！” 佩金冲着甲板上喊道。

“尤斯塔斯当家的最好还是多学学该怎么说人话——” 罗对着气急败坏的基德比了个中指，然后转向夏奇等人，“怎么样，有什么消息吗？”

“怎么说呢……我们什么也没问出来，岛上的居民似乎都没有听说过这个密码箱。” 佩金有些不好意思的揉了揉自己的帽子。

夏奇胆战心惊地看着传闻中杀人如斩乱麻的嗜血海贼“尤斯塔斯·基德”张牙舞爪地想要揍自家船长，却被那个面具怪人一把拦下，而佩金和船长正像无事人一样交换着信息，心想难道真的不用去管一下边上就要气得上天的家伙吗？

等基德总算平复下来，夏奇等人也不必再站在甲板上吹风了。餐厅被用作召开临时会议，海楼石密码箱则被贝波安安稳稳地放在了桌子正中间。像在搞什么神秘宗教仪式，夏奇想。

“总之，我们目前已知的信息只有南海的传说和童谣，各位对接下来的行动有什么建议吗？” 基拉说，一边用笔在纸上涂涂写写。

“图书馆。” “图书馆。” “图书馆。” “……”

“武器行！”

不和谐的声音毫无疑问地来自尤斯塔斯·基德。此刻他正仰面靠在椅背上，脸上浮现出得意的微笑。

“武器行的老板什么也不知道，你们家基拉还有我们都去问过了。” 佩金说。

“那他妈是你们问的不够，” 基德嫌恶地撇撇嘴，“狠狠揍一顿就该想起来了。”

夏奇发誓他是亲眼看着基拉把笔硬生生捏碎的。

“那就暂定兵分两路，一队去酒吧，一队去图书馆，日落之前回港口集合。” 基拉说，不理会在一旁生闷气的基德和不住抱怨“凭什么基德海贼团的就可以去酒吧而红心团只能在图书馆发霉”的佩金。

“那个……我其实刚刚就一直想说来着……” 贝波悄悄地举起爪子。

“啊？” 基德冷冷地斜了一眼贝波，吓得白熊一个激灵连连道歉。

“说吧贝波。” 罗抱着鬼哭说道，似乎很不满基德欺负自己的船员。

“我发现岛上井盖上的图案似乎和那个海底森林的传说很像诶。”

话音刚落，餐厅里所有人都震惊地盯着贝波，连方才不屑一顾的基德也抬起头。

“对不起。” 似乎是不习惯被这么多人盯着，贝波又一次地开始道歉。

“这到底有啥好道歉的啊！你可是立大功了贝波！说不定船长还会把箱子里的东西分一部分给你呢！” 夏奇拍了拍贝波，似乎有一种自家小孩出息了的得意感。

“那箱子里会有母熊吗？”

“有个屁！”

“对不起……”

“虽然微妙地不爽到头来居然是贝波帮上了忙，不过这事也只有贝波能注意到吧，” 佩金哈哈大笑道，“毕竟总是低着头‘对不起’‘对不起’地说个不停。”

“晚上吃烤鱼。” 罗拍了拍贝波的脑袋，“走吧尤斯塔斯当家的，在你们船上也多喊几个人，岛上井盖可多了去了。”

\- 4 -

当罗见到小有名气的杀戮武人亲自登门，请求他协同调查海楼石宝箱，甚至愿意把箱子里的东西分他一半时，一股不祥的预感使他的眼皮结结实实地跳了一下。

老谋深算如自己，罗当然有考虑过宝箱是个赝品的可能性。但即便大概率落得什么也得不到的下场，罗还是答应了下来。这世界上没有海贼会对寻宝游戏提不起兴趣，就像贝波喜欢吃鱼一样天经地义。而且改都改不掉。

所谓海贼的劣根性。

不过在这座岛上闲着也是闲着，权当给自己找点事情做吧，罗想。

于是，凌晨四点钟，特拉法尔加·罗意识到自己似乎找上了一个大麻烦。把两船船员四处拍来的井盖照片贴上这座岛的巨幅手绘地图上以后，罗发现这些井盖上的图案真的毫无规律可循。明眼人都能看出来这上面画的动物植物一定不是属于常识中的任何已知物种，但问起岛上的居民，谁也不知道这些井盖是从谁造出来的，毕竟这些井盖从他们出生起就已经在岛上了。

在房间里和地图大眼瞪小眼也是浪费时间，所以罗打算出去找个人商量一番梳理下思路。可在走出潜水艇的一瞬间，罗就后悔起了自己的决定。

因为这个时间点醒着的除了他自己，就只剩下隔壁船上还在挨个拨密码的尤斯塔斯·基德了。

他撇撇嘴，还是发动能力落在基德身后。“哟。” 他说。

“你来干什么？” 基德头也不抬地问道。

“闲逛。” 罗在基德边上坐下。

“闲逛去别处，别来烦老子，正忙着呢。”

“如果你觉得无用功是忙着的体现的话，我马上就走。”

“特拉法尔加你找打呢是吧？”

“陈述事实罢了。”

“切，说得仿佛你有什么头绪一样。”

“那也总比坚信自己能找到6760000000000000之一种正确密码组合的家伙强了不少。”

基德翻了个白眼，没有再接茬，于是一时间除了海浪的声音外就只剩下他手中密码锁所发出咔哒咔哒声。

“尤斯塔斯当家的为什么要出海呢？” 似乎是觉得太过安静，罗终于问道。

“找到One Piece，当上海贼王，证明老子才是世界最强呗，出海的都是这么想的吧，” 基德说，把草稿纸翻了个面，“你不也一样。”

“是啊，一样。” 罗应付着说，心里却想着关于自己出海的理由还是不必往细里去和眼前这个才认识了一天不到的家伙讲，有很多事情多说无益。

“你是北海出身吧？” 基德沉默了一会儿后开口道，“北海有没有类似的传说？”

“知道库拉肯吗？” 罗沉思片刻后说道，“潜伏在万米之下冰冷海水里的巨型海妖，会毫不犹豫地将闯入它领地的船只捏成碎片。”

“好像听说过。你们船是艘潜水艇吧，见过吗？”

“没有。至少我知道的人当中没有人有见过的。”

“那你信海底森林吗？”

“这得等我见识到箱子里到底装着什么才有个定数了。”

“真没劲。”

“彼此彼此。”

“老子倒也说不上是相信传说还是别的啥，” 片晌，基德说道，声音听上去闷闷的，“就是想把事实砸在那些无趣的狗屎眼前，狠狠打他们的脸。”

“不愧是尤斯塔斯当家的。” 罗说，心想着眼前人高马大的臭名远扬的海贼本质其实还是个想要炫耀的小屁孩，在感到好玩的同时却又隐约觉得有一丝羡慕。

如今是个无论是谁都在争先恐后攀向顶点的时代，不管他们是想要在历史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，还是像基德这样追逐凌驾一切的强大力量，又或者像罗自己这样只是想要做出些什么惊天动地的举动来好证明自身的存在。

“照片我都看了，没研究出什么规律。” 罗顿了顿，“但毫无疑问那上面的图案一定和传说有着什么联系。有机会我倒还真挺想见识下南海的海底森林的。”

“那等走完伟大航道一起去呗，正好老子需要一个见证人，好证明‘尤斯塔斯·基德’是继那个海贼之后第一个发现海底森林的。” 基德漫不经心地说道。

“尤斯塔斯当家的可真会开玩笑，明明到现在连箱子都还没打开。” 罗笑道，犹豫片刻还是把至今征服伟大航道的人仅有哥尔·D·罗杰一人这半句话给咽了回去。

天边逐渐泛起微光。罗靠在栏杆上，听着海潮有节律的声音，突然觉得眼皮有些发沉。

“在海之边缘，”

“于国之疆界，”

“日与月交相辉映之沿，”

“埋葬真实和所愿。”

基德轻轻哼唱着，声音低沉且平静，像被烈酒浸透过，却又相当爽朗，毫不拖泥带水，让罗回想起北海酒吧里弹着吉他唱民谣的驻唱歌手来。基德是下意识唱出声的。罗不禁想象，有多少个夜晚，这个众人心中疯癫暴戾的海贼，会在自己也没有注意到情况下，哼唱起独属于故乡南海的歌谣来。

太阳渐渐升起，云层中透出的光打在基德的毛皮大衣上，显现出浓烈的红色来。罗听基德反复唱着那四句简单的歌词，视线落在岛另一侧就快要落下的月亮上。

“日与月交相辉映之沿。”

一个念想划过罗的脑海。他“蹭”地站起身，一把拽住基德的胳膊。“撒手。” 他说，示意基德把海楼石箱子放下。下一秒，他们落在码头上。

“我操，特拉法尔加你突然搞什么玩意？” 基德对于突然之间位置的变换感到很不满。

“我有些头绪了，现在就去证实。” 罗说，连着释放了好些次能力来到了岛的中心。他气喘吁吁地抬起头，白天与黑夜的交界恰巧在他们的正上方。

“‘日与月交相辉映之沿’，就是这里。” 他说。

基德低头看去，地上是一个雕着人鱼的井盖，正中间的人鱼在手里托举着一枚钻石，周围则是刻着浪花作为装饰。再仔细一看，钻石上竟显着一串编码。基德数了数位数。

“不对啊，数位对不上。” 他说。

“对上才有鬼了，” 罗呛道，“这是岛上图书馆里的一个编码，看样子是古籍区的。走了！”

转眼，基德和罗就来到了图书馆里。古籍区不对外开放，平时也鲜有人光顾，他们落地时激起一大片灰尘，害得两人直咳嗽。

“你他妈就不能走门吗？” 基德不满地说道。

“得了吧，能进来就不错了，你该谢谢我。” 罗在书架上快速搜寻着对应的书，终于在一个不起眼的书架上找到了它。拂去扉页上的灰尘，罗看到这本书的名字叫作《酒的一百种品尝方法》。

“还真就什么破烂书都能进图书馆了。” 罗嫌恶地撇撇嘴，但好在从中找到了一张小纸片，上面写着：[22 56 41 S 174 43 59 W](https://tools.wmflabs.org/geohack/geohack.php?language=zh&pagename=%E6%B1%A4%E5%8A%A0%E6%B5%B7%E6%B2%9F&params=22_56_41_S_174_43_59_W_type:waterbody)。罗把纸片炫耀似的在基德眼前晃了晃。

“我靠，还真对上了。” 基德惊叹道，但转而就因为一种莫名的挫败感挂上了一副臭脸。

“走吧，回去开箱子去。” 罗快活地说道。

\- 5 -

基德和罗蹲在箱子前，随着锁发出“咔哒”一声脆响，一股不祥的预感使他俩双双倒吸了一口凉气。

“先说好不管是什么东西都得有我一半。” 罗按住基德跃跃欲试的手，再一次强调了自己对密码箱里一半的东西的所有权。

“知道了知道了！” 基德显然有些不耐烦，话都没说完他就一把掀开了盖子，一股清冽的酒味扑面而来。

海楼石制成的箱子里装满了酒，在阳光下闪闪发光。酒里泡着一对形似鸟喙的，玛瑙色泽的物件，恰好填满了整个箱子。基德取出其中一个，皱着眉头仔细端详，却也没能看出个名堂。

“这是乌贼的颚片，看大小这只乌贼体长百米起步，” 还未等基德问出口，罗便率先解释道，“恭喜你，尤斯塔斯当家的，海底森林是真的。”

基德瞪大了眼睛，很快便从震惊与兴奋中回过神来。

“走完伟大航道一起去海底森林吧。” 他笑得张扬，然后把手中的乌贼颚片丢给罗。

“又在说笑了。” 罗说，稳稳地接住了这个曾属于海的一部分的古怪玩意，心中难免感叹起海洋的神秘来。

“不，这一次老子是认真的。” 基德说，眼里闪着不可动摇的雄心壮志。

“想太远了，尤斯塔斯当家的，” 罗笑道，“我看你是看上我家潜水艇了吧，要知道南海可不一定有香波地那种镀膜工艺。”

“切，爱来不来，反正老子不稀罕！” 基德说，反手阖上箱子，“你去把你们船上的人都叫来，马上一块儿喝酒，算我请你们的。” 他摆摆手，起身向船里走去。

罗抱着一只颚片回到潜水艇，穿过长而狭窄的走廊，耳畔伙伴们的酣睡声此起彼伏。他并没有急着去叫醒他们，而是径自回到了自己的房间里。在把颚片封存好以后，他取出笔记簿来，把纸片上的密码誊了上去。

此刻处于极度兴奋中的尤斯塔斯·基德丝毫没有意识到，尽管他已经明白了海底森林的存在，但他并不知道该如何去往那里。他还没有反应过来，纸片上的密码正是海底森林的坐标。

搞不好基德等到伟大航道走完的那一天才会一拍脑袋想起来，自己压根就不知道海底森林在哪里。想象了一下对方气急败坏的表情，罗勾起嘴角。

到时候再用这个坐标好好讹他一笔吧。

听着隔壁船上传来还没睡醒的船员们哭天喊地的哀嚎，罗阖上笔记簿。

\- END -


	4. 各怀鬼胎的星期天 （week2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week 2， 4500字短篇一发完  
> · 关键词：“装傻的福利” “两人独处的星期天” “打结的平行线”  
> · 上次新年祭现代AU的后续，大概算同居日常，时间线交往两年后  
> · 因为众所周知的原因写的很仓促，有时间或许会编辑掉扩写一些  
> · 双向装傻灵感来自寓

特拉法尔加热衷于睡懒觉，只是可惜一名医学生的生物钟并不允许他闷头睡到太阳当空照的时点，所以他总醒得比尤斯塔斯早那么一些。这个星期天也是如此。

从后半夜起，罗就没睡得太安稳，其中一大部分责任得归咎于窗外稀里哗啦的瓢泼雨声。原以为到了早上就会放晴，可眼看手机上不断弹出暴雨预警，雨声也只有渐响的趋势，他只得拉开窗帘，抬脚踹了下睡得四仰八叉的尤斯塔斯。

“喂，起床。” 他说，“今天的烧烤多半是泡汤了，趁早联系下他们吧。”

听闻烧烤泡汤，基德猛地坐了起来。他眯着眼睛，视线在罗和窗外灰蒙蒙的天之间转了一小会儿，顷刻便又躺回被子里去。

“中午总该停了。回来睡觉。” 他摆摆手，招呼罗安静点。

“别睡了，说了叫你起床。” 罗又推了几下床上那只巨型蚕蛹，可惜收效甚微，对方甚至连一句哼哼都没有。

沟通无效，罗只得翻到床的另一侧，扒着男友的眼皮把手机上台风变更线路登陆的消息怼到他面前。一阵扑腾后，头发乱糟糟衣服也乱糟糟的尤斯塔斯·基德气愤地盘腿坐在床上，罗竟从他的眼中读出了一丝怨毒。

“你他妈是想让我瞎掉吗，老子的眼珠都快被你抠出来了。” 他说，闷闷不乐地从床头柜上摸过手机。

“无奈之举，” 罗伸了个懒腰，“我先去洗漱，你跟基拉说一声烧烤取消了。”

基德沉默着翻出基拉的手机号码，却还是在卫生间水声响起时把手机掼在了被子上泄愤——毕竟谋划已久的求婚作战一并泡汤可不是件令人愉快的事。

而人算终究比不过天算，抱怨也不会让台风原路返回。基德还是拨通了电话。

“喂，基德，派对怎么说？” 基拉几乎是立刻按下了接听键。

“搞不起来了呗。这雨下得没个尽头，谁知道老子运气这么差！”

“……要不我把那倒霉神父服穿上给你录个视频发过去？”

“那倒大可不必。”

“嚯，这衣服可花了我不少钱，这要一次都用不上也太亏了吧。”

“留着万圣节穿呗，没让你再整个翅膀和光环已经够意思了。”

“真有你的。那你今天还求婚吗？”

“废话。”

“行。”

“那我挂了啊。”

“等等！佩金叫我跟你说声，你那求婚词写的有些生硬，总之他们会稍微修改下发过来。”

“哈？” 尤斯塔斯皱起眉头，“哪里不好？”

“就有些措辞，呃，比较……”

“具体哪一段？”

“非得我念出来是吧？” 基拉顿了顿，转而拔高了声音干巴巴地说道，“‘你和我的人生原本是两条平行线，而两年半前跨年夜的相逢将这两条线打成了一个死结’。”

“老子觉得没毛病啊。”

“没有美感——而且说到底一般人不会用‘打成死结’这种措辞吧？”

“去去去，老子觉得很好就很好。” 水声戛然而止，基德竖起耳朵，“叫佩金那小子别费功夫了，挂了！”

掐断电话，基德就见到罗端着马克杯从卧室门口经过。

“打完了没？打完了就出来洗把脸，想想办法这么多吃的怎么处理。” 他说，咖啡机“吱吱”地响了起来。

基德踱到水池边，蹂躏起早已皱巴巴的一管牙膏。特拉法尔加此刻正坐在椅子上给贝波打电话，面前除了热腾腾的咖啡便是几个鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子，里面摆着整理好的铁架，竹签等烧烤工具和炭火。冰箱冷藏库里还放着啤酒，新鲜蔬菜以及腌制中的肉类。

一想到他们得赶在腐坏之前尽快处理掉这好几人份的食物，基德只觉得头大。为了能让求婚这天的烧烤好吃一些，他从昨天一大早就开始忙活，又是敲定配菜又是预先把肉腌上，谁知道突然之间就下起了大暴雨，害得他所有的预想都变成了一场空。

基德甚至为拌在盐里的鸡腿肉感到可惜。如果它们还好好地呆在原本的包装里，他可以在这几天煎烤煮炸变着花样把它们变为美味佳肴，而不需要像如今这样头疼该怎么尽快弄熟它们免得腌过了头。

咬着牙刷，基德的视线最后落在了厨房里锃亮的抽油烟机上，这才恍然大悟：在家里也不是不能搞烧烤。

“真能成？”

罗从冰箱里取出玻璃碗递给他那撸起袖子兴致勃勃的男友，将信将疑地问了一句。

“那当然！” 基德拍了拍自家抽油烟机，语气中满是自豪和得意，“最新款式，超大吸力，特别牛逼，你就安心等着吃吧！”

为自己的聪明才智而折服的基德喜滋滋地把烧烤架固定在灶台上方，琳琅满目的肉和蔬菜一字排开，阵势浩大。基德盘算着等烧烤吃到位了，啤酒喝到位了，气氛也就到位了，他甚至说不定可以念一下他的求婚词，不过是换了个地方还少了几个见证人而已。

点火后的第二十七分钟，尤斯塔斯·基德以一己之力把他家变成了烟雾缭绕的仙境。

“操你的基德！我就不该信你的鬼话！” 身影埋没在白烟当中特拉法尔加·罗怒吼道。

尽管总是和尤斯塔斯有着种种小打小闹的纠纷，但让这位未来医学界的新星暴躁地大声叫喊并不是件容易事，要知道他上次这般生气还是一年多前基德不小心丢了他珍藏已久的毛茸茸野生动物杂志。

“我哪里知道这抽油烟机这么禁不住考验！” 腾云驾雾的当事人匆忙推开窗户，“再说了你刚刚不还吃得很欢吗！”

“我罹患肺癌的概率增加了。” 罗坐在沙发上，啃着昨天剩下的饭团，幽幽说道。

“怪抽油烟机去。” 始作俑者眼睛都不眨一下地把责任推给了抽油烟机。他认为制造厂商应当充分考虑到产品使用的方方面面，包括客户在家里烧烤的可能性。

但既然抽油烟机在烧烤方面稍显逊色，那基德也只好变更方案。

他打算临场发挥，用手头现有的材料做一桌好菜，给特拉法尔加准备一个烛光晚餐。基德盘算着等晚餐吃到位了，啤酒喝到位了，气氛也就到位了，尽管和原计划偏差了不少，但他还是有机会念一下他的求婚词的。

于是基德套上围裙，绞尽脑汁分配起每一种食材的归宿。

不远处沙发上的特拉法尔加不知何时侧躺了下来，电视屏幕上放着他近期相当热衷的极地纪录片，偶尔抬起头时基德能看见聚成一团的帝企鹅幼崽，或者高高胖胖的成鸟步履蹒跚的模样。基德其实一直很好奇这世界上到底有多少部极地纪录片，因为光是拍企鹅的，他就跟着罗看过七八回不重样的。

基德把记着要做的菜的便笺纸贴在抽油烟机下沿，掐着时间把锅架上了灶台。虽说是烛光晚餐，但基德打算端上桌的都是些家常菜。基德不喜欢琢磨摆盘，更看不上西餐店里一盘菜少得可怜的分量。他觉得与其折腾那些花里胡哨的，倒不如在菜的口味本身上多下点功夫。

作为一名对便利店食物有着相当执念的青年，基德学会烧菜这件事有一半功劳在罗身上，毕竟要满足口味刁钻的人并不简单。基德至今都记得自己第一天套上围裙踏进厨房把可乐饼变成土豆汤的惨案现场。尽管罗至今都时不时会把这件事搬出来当笑话讲，但的确是因为对方当时毫不保留的嘲笑，基德才被激起了胜负心决定好好烧饭一雪前耻。

至于正不亦乐乎看着电视的罗，他也并不像如基德长久以来想象的那样是个“学习的巨人，生活的矮子”，事实上他在基德生日当天烧出的饭让寿星先生足足沉默了一分多钟——是真的太好吃了。当基德有些困惑甚至不满罗几乎不下厨的时候，对方一句轻飘飘的“懒”就立刻把他满肚子的怨气给噎了回去。

当基德回味着自己的生日蛋糕时，他听见冰箱在一阵轰鸣后突然没了动静，灯也一并暗了下来。

“啊。” 看样子那边电视机上帝企鹅的画面也被掐掉了。

呆滞了三秒钟以后，基德意识到这是停电了。

“是积水泡坏的，我们这一片都停电了，” 罗挂上电话后说道，“在修着了，估计要两三个小时才能恢复。”

“咋办？”

“能咋办？等啊。”

“不，我是说，这两三个小时干吗？”

“请收起你下流的目光，” 罗取出一本被翻得破破烂烂的病理学教材，“我看会儿书，下下周考试。”

“下下周考试你现在看有啥用？” 基德不屑地看着罗，但后者并不理会他，径自坐到沙发上借着窗外的亮光翻到了夹着水笔的那一页。

基德基本不会在罗宣称要学习的时候打扰他。大概是出于学生之间同病相怜的情绪，身为一名艺术院系的在读生，基德觉得自己平时搞不完的作业和项目大概就和罗考不完的试差不多，因此格外能理解通宵备考的滋味。那实在不好受。

而今天是个例外，因为停电几乎剥夺了尤斯塔斯·基德的一切爱好。他原本还可以玩会儿手机刷会儿油管，但罗坚持不允许他这么做，理由是即便抢修失败他明天去学校时手机也还能剩下点电量。这么一来，“闲得发慌”这个形容和基德当前的状态简直再契合不过了。

在基德把家里各个房间都蹿了个遍又沉迷于捏泡泡纸时，不堪其扰的罗终于放下了课本。他叹了口气，招呼基德到跟前来，又让出大半边沙发。

满心期待着膝枕的基德于是美滋滋地躺下，谁料到却被迎面而来的书糊了个满脸。他挣扎着要起身，却被罗一把按回自己大腿上。

“别动，让我写个笔记。用你脑袋垫着高度居然正正好。”

基德再睁眼的时候，天已经完全暗了，家里依然没有一盏灯亮起。他听见罗在书房里翻箱倒柜的找东西，或许是在找他们以前买家居时多买的香氛蜡烛。

这一天当中唯一顺了基德心意大概就只有眼下这顿不得不烛光晚餐的烛光晚餐了。烛焰摇曳，映照着两个饭团和一大盆蔬菜色拉，以及堆得像小山一般的啤酒。此情此景，甚至有些寒酸。

简单的晚饭后，基德瘫坐在沙发上灌酒。黑暗有是有了，只是这种宛如落难的氛围下根本就没有他念求婚词的余地。越想越气的基德没喝几听就昏昏沉沉的，等罗清洗完碗碟过来时，他又一次地睡着了。

对基德随时随地能睡死的能力感到无语的罗只得开了啤酒往他身边一坐，心想着自己催基德求婚的计划似乎又一次失败了。

罗其实早在上个月就摸清了基德心底的算盘。当时基德在厨房里煎厚蛋烧，随口让罗一并把他那份银行寄来的信用卡账单给拆了。只是简单看了一眼，罗就注意到有一笔大额消费似乎和基德的颜料还有游戏之类完全对不上号。于是罗第二天就约了佩金喝酒。

佩金是个好人，也是个好兄弟，但就是有一点不好——警惕性太低。听说这顿饭不用自己掏一分钱，几杯酒下去佩金就把基拉被逼扮神父的经过抖了个一五一十。

于是罗也就放下了一万个心，静等着基德向他求婚，这样一来他就可以顺理成章地提要带基德见见柯拉松的事情了。只可惜天公不作美，先是下雨又是停电，罗等了大半天基德都毫无表示。来电以后，他干脆把电闸拉了，期待黑暗之中基德能有些进展，没想到基德又喝多睡着了。

特拉法尔加·罗迄今都想不明白，提一嘴见家长的事情到底有什么难的。柯拉松是个好人，而基德也是个好人，可是他就是找不准开口的时机。或许是他得费些心思向基德解释为什么柯拉松以为他们交往了得有足足五年，谁让早在他们正式交往之前，罗就用“住在男朋友家”的借口搪塞过了他休学一年的去向。又或者是罗在隐隐担心基德会不会同样带自己去见他的父母。

总之，直到现在基德鼾声震天，罗都没有和他讲过柯拉松这个人。

为了泄愤，罗取出瓷碟在蜡烛火苗上来回烤了一阵，用手指蘸着炭黑把基德毫不留情地画成了大花脸。但即便如此，基德依旧顶着金属朋克烟熏妆和两条宽宽的眉毛睡得不省人事。

罗只好认命地搬来被子，往两人身上一盖。

“带你去见柯拉松的时候可不能喝酒，” 他抱怨道，“烂醉了之后我抬都抬不回来。 ”

说罢，罗靠在基德的肩膀上，不一会儿呼吸也平稳了起来。他没能注意到此前一直打着呼噜的基德突然安静了下来。

心宽如基德也会担心不见家长就求婚会让特拉法尔加感到难堪，所以他一直耐着性子等到了现在。据某可靠的信息源称，这个星期天罗一定会提出要去拜访一下柯拉松，所以基德对罗故意拉闸的事情也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。而事实证明，装傻也有装傻的好处。

基德从口袋里掏出装着戒指的盒子，悄悄塞到了罗的手里。至于自己文采飞扬的求婚词，就等着婚礼当天说给他听吧。

然后基德抱住罗，无视掉对方的粗口挂着满脸炭黑在他的脸上一顿猛蹭。

-END-

下周预告： **“依存症”“全力逃走”“小心翼翼”**


	5. 物伤其类(Week3+4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week3+4，11k+字  
> · 关键词：“依存症” “全力逃走” “小心翼翼”  
> · 全架空科幻向，肾上腺素成瘾患者基德 × 梦境诊疗师罗 （异度侵入上头产物）  
> · 跟我默念：作者菜的抠脚，没能写出这个脑洞原本的一星半点的浪漫  
> · 基罗二人都有心理疾病，含血腥暴力要素，感到不适请注意避让  
> · 是我觉得不算BE但大家会觉得是BE的结局

**????-??-??-??-??-??** **；接入端状态：未知；同步进程：99%.**

这里是南部小镇一条无名的窄巷，也是众所周知的法外之地。

特拉法尔加·罗扛着那柄长长的鬼哭，静悄悄地走在残破的砖瓦之上，和周遭繁忙的景象显得格格不入。他拨开浓烟，无视台阶上衣衫褴褛的混混向他投来的仇视目光，绕过试图亲昵攀上他臂膀的卖笑女人，轻车熟路地拐进一个无人问津的死胡同。他抬起头，四方形的天空暂且还是惨白的。

在他还是一名外科医生的时候，罗就听闻过这条巷子中的故事，但真正亲临此地却已经是他转职后了。至于今天时隔多年的再次造访，罗是为了找一个人。

狭长的胡同里有闷闷的击打声传来，不时掺杂着几句带南部口音的脏话。再走近一点，罗看到七八个提着棍棒的男人正围着一个小小的包袱，像羞辱一条死去多时的狗一样踹它、打它、骂它。他们大笑着向它啐吐沫，用泥泞的鞋底碾它。在某一个抬脚的瞬间，罗看到一团灰蒙蒙的、脏兮兮结满了泥块的红色头发。

倒在地上的根本就不是什么包袱。那是一个人，一个小孩。

罗抬脚踢翻了一旁的垃圾桶。突然间的脆响显然是坏了他们的兴致，叼着烟卷的混混头子更是要上前找这位不速之客的麻烦。罗没有吭声。他拔出长刀，凌厉地扫视面前气势汹汹的来者，刀锋在一隅天光下泛着冷意。

“死亡可以是一个漫长的过程”，他缓缓开口，“不想体会意识是如何一点一点被从身体中剥离出来的话，就把那小鬼放下。我找他有事。”

发觉形势不妙，这些无业游民纷纷拾起自己东拼西凑出来的武器，列着队齐齐消失在胡同口，留下地上蜷成一小团的小孩如梦初醒般地大口呼吸。他剧烈地咳嗽，抽气声如破损的老旧风箱。

达到了自己的目的，罗收起鬼哭。尽管罗有自信能在顷刻间让那些渣滓人头落地，但他不喜欢杀人，哪怕此地并无法律的制约。况且，再怎么说他曾经也是个医生，比起那些败类的死活，罗认为他更应该去关心一下那个小孩的安危。

小孩身材瘦削，看样子不过六七岁。他肩膀上挂着不合身的背心，和满是补丁的裤子一道遍布泥脚印，叫人辨不出原本的颜色。察觉到罗靠近他的意图，尚惊魂未定的小孩立刻卯足了力气，似乎只要他再上前一步就会挨上好几发拳头。

罗自然不会理会对方龇牙咧嘴毫无威慑力可言的阵势。他一手按住小孩的脖颈，一手从背包里取出酒精纱布还有绷带，先着眼清理起最明显的几处伤口。

“放开，” 小孩不悦地说，嗓音沙哑，“我没有钱给你。”

“我不需要钱。”

“那你要什么？”

“要你老实点别乱动，别影响我包扎。”

小孩吃了瘪，只得老老实实任凭摆布。直到包扎结束，不论翻开伤口拣出小石子和玻璃渣该有多疼，他都咬紧牙关一声不吭。罗倒是希望他能抱怨几句。眼前这刺猬头小个子明明还是个小鬼，却偏要仿照大人的样子说话做事，总让人觉得怪不舒服。罗又记起他在胡同外看到的景象，心想在肮脏混沌的环境中这也无可奈何。于是他收整好背包，和小孩一并蹲坐在墙角。

“说吧，找我什么事？” 小孩拨弄着砖块边缘的青苔，故作漫不经心地问道。

“场面话罢了。”

小孩疑惑地看了罗一眼，又问道：“你是什么人？”

“前外科医生，碰巧闲逛到这里的。”

“北方来的？我们这地方可出不了你这么号有头有脸的家伙。而且前外科医生是什么意思？你现在不是医生了吗？”

所以说自己讨厌小孩，罗腹诽道。“解释起来很麻烦，你就当我现在是心理医生吧。” 他说。

“哦，你叫什么名字？”

“特拉法尔加。你呢？”

“我没有名字。对，没有。或者说以前有过，只不过没什么人用名字相称，久而久之就忘掉了。”

罗对此并不感到意外。这世界上被剥夺了姓名的人有很多，在这乌烟瘴气的南方黑市上遇见这么个没名字的小孩也毫不稀奇。他盯着那头乱蓬蓬的红颜色头发，突然开口道：

“我这边倒是有个现成的名字，‘基德’，挺配你这种小鬼的，如何？”

“我才不是小鬼！我——老子十岁了！”

罗怔了一下，他一直以为对方要再年幼一些，或许是长期以来不能饱腹所造成的营养不良让这个小孩比同龄人更加瘦弱。罗的视线最后停留在小孩赤裸的双足，脚底的污垢后隐约藏着与他年纪不相符的厚重老茧。

对罗而言，这是一种他不熟悉的生活。在罗的记忆里，至少他从不必为生计绞尽脑汁，也不曾饥寒交迫，能穿得上合身的衣裤和合脚的鞋是再普通不过的事情，只能说这世上有太多是他不知道的。

**“抱有敬畏之心。”**

罗恍惚间看到小孩脚边的砖块上浮现出这么一行字，可等他再想仔细看时，歪歪扭扭的刻痕却早已不见了踪影。是幻觉，他想。

“总之，就决定喊你‘基德’了。” 他阖上眼，终于这么说道。

“别小看人了！”

**2061-08-25-14-18-32** **；接入端状态：良好；同步进程：37%.**

诊疗室的门被粗暴地一脚踹开。

“哟特拉法尔加，还活着吗？”

罗阖上镀金封面的古旧手抄本，对着办公桌上的小仙人球狠狠翻了个白眼，不必回头就知道来者是特拉法尔加博士名下最难缠的患者，同时也是他的恋人，尤斯塔斯·基德。

“如你所见。” 他站起身说道。

今天太阳很好，透过两扇大落地窗能看到不远处新修剪的草坪。罗在操作仪上点了两下，玻璃立即转变为密不透光的乳白色，室内灯也暗了不少。

基德大摇大摆地坐上诊疗舱，掰着侧边的把手让自己舒舒服服地躺下。他调整好姿势，再把连帽衫的袖口挽至大臂，便翘起腿打量在重重叠叠的显示器后做准备工作的前任医生。

基德认识罗的时候，世界上还没有“特拉法尔加医生”这么号传奇人物。那时罗只不过是一名普通的医学院应届毕业生，整日跟在经验丰富的主刀医师们身后干些杂活，做着不起眼的工作。

但和绝大多数得熬过个把年月才能攀上更高的平台的同行者不同的是，罗碰巧赶上了二十一世纪下半叶伊始轰动一时的南北货运列车脱轨事故。无数试图偷渡至北方的难民在此次事故中身首异处，幸存者们则把北部的各大医院塞得满满当当，连在校实习生都只简单培训一番就被派进了手术室。

而基德当时就在那辆列车上。这名贫民窟里长大的年轻人把他前半辈子的所有钞票钢镚统统换成了一张不被北部法律认可的皱巴巴的通行证，铁了心要逃离他的出身地，打算在光鲜亮丽的大城市重启人生。基德清楚这回上车的人比以往翻了好几倍，但他还是毅然决然地挤进了狭小闭塞的车厢。他坚持要赌上一次，哪怕代价是几年牢饭，大半截胳膊，或者一条命。

之后，列车脱轨，数节车厢坠入山涧，在残骸中撑至搜救队到来的基德于是成为了特拉法尔加医生的第一位病人。没人想到七十二小时后还能够发现幸存者，正如没人想到这位状况极差的幸存者能够被一名刚上任的医生救下。罗临危受命却不乱分寸，靠着精湛的技术和敏锐的决断力把他的患者从死亡线上拽回现实，“特拉法尔加医生”一战成名。

来到北部之前，基德印象当中的医生应当是拎着小医药箱、头发灰白的老汉。所以当基德浑身插满管子醒过来，看到床边站着这位披着白大褂戴着眼睛的年轻主治医师时，他张口的第一句话是：

“我屌，现在地狱里的魔鬼都长这样？”

不过特拉法尔加医生也不是什么会闷声吃瘪的老好人，岂能忍得了自己在患者心目中瞬间从与死神抗争的勇者沦为冥界走狗。因此他趁着护士转过身去的瞬间，飞快地对基德做出国际通用友好手势——一个中指。

尽管基德对罗待人接物的态度有诸多不满，但他也不得不肯定特拉法尔加·罗作为一名外科医生的能力。尤其当基德从罗的医生朋友们那里听说过自己被送进急救室时的惨状以后，他对这位医生的评价又拔高了那么一点。于是当罗转职干起了梦境诊疗的行当，基德也就顺理成章地找上了门，隔三岔五地来诊疗室报道。

罗照惯例给基德注射助眠的药物，审视的视线却一直在对方的胳臂上游走，不打算放过任何一个不出自他手笔的陌生针眼。基德见状嗤笑出声，却被罗右脚上那只光亮的皮鞋狠狠踹了大腿。

“看样子尤斯塔斯当家的是忘记了自己擅自注射肾上腺素，还差点把自己命搞丢的事了？”

“要是老子又搞起了那勾当，” 基德笔直地盯着罗的双眼，“你现在大概还在读你桌上那本天书。”

罗的眼角抽动了些微。

“随你便。” 他说，挨着基德坐下，“喏，趁你还清醒，和我说说你昨天都梦见了什么？”

“老样子，又是她死的那天。他们掰折了她的两条腿，然后拧断了她的脖子。太阳像今天一样毒。”

“所以你想让我删除这个部分？”

“完全取决于你，” 基德耸了耸肩膀，“老子对医学还是什么心理学一无所知，只是想好过些罢了。”

“尤斯塔斯当家的，你可想清楚了，与这一天相关的一些记忆也会被删掉，这样一来你就再也不会记得你的母亲了。”

“的确，老子不会再记得她，” 基德摘下罗的帽子，捏在手里把玩着，“但同样意味着老子也同样不会记得这段对话，因为这算是‘关联记忆’，对吧？”

“没错。你是想说……”

“无从考究也无从追究，” 基德勾起嘴角，“交给你了，特拉法尔加医生。”

“哦对，帽子借一会儿。”

基德闭上眼，把那顶斑点毛绒帽紧紧抱在胸前。

**????-??-??-??-??-??** **；接入端状态：未知；同步进程：99%.**

“和我说说你自己吧，随便什么都行。”

“来这套？得了吧！你该不会是个尝试打进内部的记者吧！”

“记者？”

“就那种来采访的记者，大多坚持不过三天就各回各家去了。还说什么要把这里的事情报道出去，让更多的人来帮助我们，都是狗屎！”

“你见过扛着刀的记者？”

“那你见过扛着刀的医生？”

“入乡随俗。还疑神疑鬼的就把绷带拆下来，我给你再消次毒。”

“哦。”

“所以说说你自己吧。”

“所以为什么我一定要和你说我的事情啊？”

“因为无聊。”

“那你为什么不和我说说你的事情？”

“因为无聊。”

“靠，我又没啥好说的！你要是真闲的发慌，这条胡同出去右拐第三个岔口西侧有家吉卜赛人开的占星店，那老太婆可能说会道了，几小时都听不完！”

“那我改主意了。”

“啊？”

“作为刚才救人外加急救包扎的费用，你现在必须给我讲讲你的故事。”

“操，为什么非得要听我讲故事？”

“因为我就是来找你的。”

“你不是才说那只是场面话吗？”

“当我没说。”

“成吧成吧！唉，真没啥好讲的。我自打有印象起就住在这街上，不知道自己爸妈是谁，不知道自己叫什么。当然也又问过街上的人，但他们也不知道。”

“那些混混为什么要打你？”

“因为我偷了他们的钱，反正混混的钱也不是什么正经来头。”

“你经常这么干？”

“一直，只不过有时候没被发现。但顶多也就挨一顿打，他们找不到我把钱藏在哪里的。”

“你就不怕他们把你打死了？”

“活着正好，死了拉倒。我将来要去北部，要是这点风险都不敢冒，别提上列车了，我连这条街都走不出去。”

“……非去不可吗？”

“那是自然。我一定要去北部，因为有个我还不认识的人在等我。对了，北部的气候如何？”

**2061-10-16-17-01-29** **；接入端状态：良好；同步进程：45%.**

“感觉如何？”

基德接过罗递来的水，‘咕嘟咕嘟’一饮而尽。窗外的天已经很暗，他甚至在犹豫这究竟是傍晚还是第二天的黎明。时间认知上的混乱让他感到恍惚。

“挺好，脑袋稍微有点空。” 他抓着马克杯，摸索着陶瓷的猫咪浮雕，“你晚上什么安排？”

“回家，吃饭，看书，睡觉。当家的呢？” 罗又起身接了一小杯水，小心翼翼地浇进仙人球的花盆里。

“没想好。说起来你居然这么中意那仙人球？要不再送你一个？”

“不必，桌上摆一盆就够了。” 罗说，“尤斯塔斯当家的要不要上我家坐坐？”

“可以啊。”

“那你等我收拾下东西。” 罗关闭仪器，把办公桌上的笔记统统塞进抽屉里，“要不要顺路去你家绕一圈拿下衣服？”

“不用，上周末的短袖T恤还在你家阳台上挂着呢。” 基德早早地裹上了外套，靠在门口等罗系上围巾再背起包。

北部气候恶劣，才十月份整个城就冷得像是座大冰窖，往后只会更冷，到了十二月甚至有一个来月见不到太阳。并不会照常升起的太阳就好像预示着长夜永远不会结束而明天永远不会到来，因此极夜在基德看来仿佛是梦魇的温床。

极夜开始以后，基德通常会比以往更频繁地去找罗的麻烦，但也不排除十来天见不到人影的情况。三年前的冬天，对刺激的追求渴望终于把基德的理智蚕食殆尽，于是他把过量的肾上腺素推进了自己的血管之中。那个瞬间，基德既感受不到欢愉也感受不到失落。回家了，他只是这么单纯地想着，一遍又一遍。

基德偶尔会感叹自己迄今的人生十分可笑。如果说他前半生的重心是在逃离过去，那以他从病床上醒来见到特拉法尔加·罗为分界线，他的后半生却又在执迷不悟地追寻过去。基德总觉得北部的生活太过安逸。当他躺在柔软的床榻上，吃着热腾腾的美味食物，穿着合脚的运动鞋时，他会下意识地回想起那个在记忆深处已经残破不全的南部小镇，于是一种孤寂便会席卷他的脑海——尤斯塔斯·基德不属于这里。

他从不属于这里，以前没有，将来不会。不论活在这个世界上的哪个角落，不论粗野奔放的口音怎样模糊，不论遇见了谁又想成为谁，尤斯塔斯·基德永远抹不平南部刻在他骨子里的、如诅咒版如影随形的印记：在酒精、枪炮与混乱中诞生，也终将于暴力、鲜血和迷惘中死去。

基德静默地凝视着罗，自身仿佛成为了一尊伫立于过去的雕塑。每当看着这位两次把自己从死亡边缘救回的前医生，无数理不清道不明的情感都会如飓风般席卷基德的内心。他本该为自己而活，可如今他却觉得他是在为不辜负特拉法尔加的努力而活。本能告诉基德他的过往正在逐渐崩塌，即便他辨不出他缺少的到底是什么。

镀金封面一闪而过的黯淡光芒将基德从漩涡中扯出。他记起罗这段时间到哪里都随身带着这本手抄本，一闲下来就会翻看。基德也随手翻过一次，但字迹潦草加之词句晦涩难懂让他对这本颇有年代感的书并无兴趣。

“说起来你最近一直都在看的那本书到底叫什么？有那么好看？” 基德问道。

“《利未记》。闲着看两眼而已。” 罗推着基德走出诊疗室，转身锁上了门，“走吧。”

**????-??-??-??-??-??** **；接入端状态：未知；同步进程：99%.**

“哈？你信教？那我刚刚关于神婆的话你岂不是很不喜欢？”

“我不介意。这世上又不是只有一种宗教。”

“……能问下你为什么信教吗？”

“父母都是教徒，自然而然就信了。你呢？”

“我没有理由信教的吧。不管怎么祈祷，神也没救过我。所以就算这世上真的有神，那也与我不相干不是吗？”

“主的确不会伸出援手，这点我倒是同意。”

“明明是个教徒的？”

“啊啊，这也没什么问题吧。”

“你既然不指望神的救赎，为什么还要相信神的存在呢？”

“我需要一个倾听者，一个能听我忏悔，又不会把这些秘密抖落出去的存在。”

“忏悔……你是有没能救得了的病人吗？”

“是的，但我想我就是那个把他推进深渊的罪魁祸首。”

**2061-11-03-09-58-44** **；接入端状态：未接入；同步进程：51%.**

诊疗室的门上传来三下有节律的敲击。

“请问我可以进来吗？” 一个优雅的女声问道。

“请进。”

话音刚落，一个高挑的女性便出现在罗的视野中。她脚踩运动鞋，身穿全套制服，手臂上搭着先前脱下的黑色风衣和格子围巾。她环顾这间不算很大的诊疗室，最后看向坐在办公桌前的罗，微笑着点头示意。

“好久不见，特拉法尔加博士。”

“确实很久没见了，妮可当家的，” 罗放下手里的档案资料，“是哪阵风把您吹来了？”

“不过是晚班结束顺路来拜访下老朋友而已，” 女警察把衣物整整齐齐地挂上衣帽架，“还是说我打扰到您了？” 她问道。

“这倒没有。”

“还有，要是我们家队长听到您这么生分，估计又得嚷嚷着抱怨好一会儿了。” 她拉过一把椅子在罗的对面坐下，无意间看见办公桌上的小盆栽，“啊呀，那边的小仙人球长得真是可爱，您很会照顾植物呢。”

“平时偶尔浇下水罢了，没有做什么特别的。不过它最近倒是要开花了，有点让人意外。” 罗指着仙人球上淡红色的花苞说道。

“是啊，明明已经入冬好些时候，” 妮可·罗宾望向窗外，前些天的一场大雪带走了枝杈上几乎所有的黄叶，连常绿树也在白皑皑的积雪中显得无精打采，“但有花看总不是件坏事，马上就是极夜了。”

“确实。草帽当家的近来如何？”

“还是老样子。最近刚结了案，现在应该还在家猛睡着呢。”

“那真是辛苦你们了。” 罗站起身，取出一个纸杯，“红茶还是咖啡？”

“红茶就行，多谢。” 罗宾接过纸杯抿了一小口，“但更忙的还在后面，特拉男你也是一样吧，极夜期间来诊疗梦境的人一定不少。”

罗没有去介意罗宾话语里对自己的称呼。在罗还是一名外科医生的时候，他曾经因为主刀过几场嫌疑犯的手术而和刑警队有了些交集。不过自从转行干起了梦境诊疗，他已经好久没同这群精力旺盛的警察打过照面了，因此此时从罗宾口中听到草帽为自己取得外号时罗竟还觉得有些怀念。

“毕竟一直都是黑夜，因为压力激增做噩梦也是常有的事情。”

“那真是很不容易呢。梦境诊疗的工作还顺利吗？” 端坐着的女警察问道。

“还不赖，收入和以往差不太多，压力倒是小了不少。” 罗说。

“很高兴听到你很中意这份工作，” 罗宾微笑道，“当时我们听说特拉男扔下外科医的铁饭碗去做了这么个新兴行业都很惊讶呢。”

“想着是时候换个心情就去考了执照。我觉得妮可当家的说不定也很合适做这个，要不要尝试一下？”

“哎呀，我可经不起这么抬举。不过我的确对它有些兴趣，” 罗宾将两鬓碎发别至耳后，“之前闲着无事的时候有拜读过梦境诊疗的基本守则，其中第一条的‘抱有敬畏之心’很有意思呢，特拉男怎么看？”

“再怎么说梦境诊疗也是一个大部未知的领域吧。记忆，梦，潜意识，把这些即便以当下的科学水平都一知半解的概念投入到实际运用中还是有很大风险的。” 罗顿了顿，“我想那指的是对未知抱有敬畏之心。”

“我就猜到会是这样，果然特拉男从来不会让人失望呢。”

“妮可当家的，这话可是什么意思？” 罗从对方的话语中嗅到了一丝疏离，这使他警惕起来。

“别这么紧张，只是我最近听到了一些有趣的传闻，” 罗宾脸上依旧保持着无懈可击的浅浅笑容，叫人看不出破绽，“‘特拉法尔加博士可以篡改记忆’之类。”

“道听途说可不是个好习惯，妮可当家的。” 罗勾起嘴角望着罗宾，却下意识地用座椅抵住办公桌的中部。

“如您所说，或许是我过分敏感了。请允许我为冒犯到您郑重道歉，” 罗宾话锋一转，“但当每一个人都在这么谈论的时候，有些事情很难叫人不去注意。”

“妮可当家的此行是来警告我的吗？”

“与其说是警告，我更希望特拉男能把刚才这番对话当作来自朋友的小小忠告。至于罪恶和惩罚，我想你桌上的那本《利未记》讲得已经足够清晰了。” 她站起身，微微颔首致意，“多谢招待，红茶非常美味。那么，我先行告辞了。”

**2061-11-18-15-09-38** **；接入端状态：中等；同步进程：62%.**

气温回升，十一月中旬的北部竟罕见地下起了瓢泼大雨。

这一天的诊疗并不算顺利。基德早早地脱离了助眠药物的控制，显示屏上出现的画面比以往更加无序而混乱。于是罗决定提前结束今天的接入，并把伞借给了基德，让他在自己下班的时候开车过来。

罗躺在诊疗舱的座椅上，回想起两个星期前妮可·罗宾的来访。其实，即便这位女刑警对他正在做的事情只字不提，罗也早就意识到自己的计划正在不可避免地往坏的方向逐渐溃败。

没有人比罗更了解基德。但也正因如此，他比谁都更清楚基德现在的状况非常糟糕。

为了防止基德的肾上腺素成瘾再次复发，罗定期为他抹去记忆当中任何能够产生暴力联想的片段，希望能够让他在晚上安安稳稳地睡去。罗明白梦境诊疗应当只是根据梦境推测患者的心理状态，并据此提出相对应的建议。诊疗师无权干涉患者的思维、情绪或者认知，而利用诊疗仪抹除记忆更是法律红线。

但罗认为自己有尝试的必要。他希望基德能够彻底告别过去，不仅仅是想要他从痛苦中解脱，而是只有这样，自己才能成为基德内心世界里全新的、唯一的支柱。

对一名医生来说，第一位患者总是令人印象深刻。而在特拉法尔加·罗看来，尤斯塔斯·基德几乎代表了一切：名气，成就，信任，赞誉，以及最重要的，对他本身的绝对认可。基德对自己的意义是那么特殊，以至于罗没有办法不去关注他的一举一动。基德出院要被遣送回南部时是罗出面提供了住处，基德办理移民身份时是罗担任了担保人的身份，基德找到的第一份工作也是罗提前悄悄打好了招呼，哪怕只是闲来无事时喝酒叙旧，罗也从来没有失约过任何一次。

当他发现基德肾上腺素成瘾后，罗毅然决然地立即选择从事新兴的梦境诊疗行业，不论跟了自己多年的佩金夏奇如何好言相劝也毫不动摇。罗清楚自己为了基德付出了许多，即便是在他们没有交往以前，两人的关系也早已逾越了医生与病人的界限。但特拉法尔加·罗不在乎，他至始至终只是想要一个能够认可自己的人罢了。

起先，一切都进行得非常顺利。基德做噩梦的频率稳步下降，他不会再冒着冷汗于凌晨三点猛地从床上惊醒，或是蜷缩成一团牙齿不住地打着寒战，喉咙里发出如受伤野兽般的痛苦呜咽。

直到一天深夜，罗因为脖颈上的剧痛和极为真实的窒息感醒过来，看到的却是尤斯塔斯·基德死死扼住自己的咽喉，眼神混浊而陌生。他尝试着叫醒基德，想要呼唤他的名字，但却什么声音也发不出。

在罗视野泛白即将失去意识时，基德总算清醒了过来。他立刻松开手，怔怔地盯着身下因缺氧而剧烈咳嗽的恋人，困惑而迷惘。良久，基德终于反应过来自己都做了些什么，于是愧疚地抱住罗，把头埋在他胸前。在罗的安慰下，基德很快又一次入睡，但罗却一夜无眠。

罗知道，在那个瞬间，基德是把他给忘记了。

自那之后，基德的情绪开始变得比往常更加令人捉摸不透，甚至比他在肾上腺素戒断期间更为喜怒无常。罗注意到基德会在看电视时，洗脸刷牙时，乃至和自己说话时突然地顿住，整个人仿佛成为了一具没有灵魂的躯壳，好些时候才能够恢复过来。他开始无端地感到愤怒，恐惧或是悲伤，但却说不出这些情绪来源于哪里。

基德此刻就像是一个残破不堪的布偶，而罗正在小心翼翼地修复他。可是，不论他如何缝补，总会有更多、更大的裂口在身体各处出现，再精密的技术也对此无能为力。罗至多只能减缓基德分崩离析的速度，却无法终止这个过程。他眼睁睁地看着基德成为一座空壳，但也只能眼睁睁地看着。

罗熟读经书，懂得如何在耶和华面前脱尽一切的罪恶。但罗也知道，哪怕自己焚烧罪恶，洗脱污秽，踩着荆棘向主赎罪，他也不能够换回一个完整的尤斯塔斯·基德。

极夜将至。

**????-??-??-??-??-??** **；接入端状态：未知；同步进程：99%.**

“喂，特拉法尔加，你的父母是什么样的人？”

“都是医生，大家对他们的评价一直很高，只是在我还小的时候就过世了，所以我记得不是特别清楚。”

“那你当医生是因为他们吗？”

“也许吧。我以前总觉得当医生是自己唯一的命运，但现在发现没有什么是不会改变的。”

“这不挺好，做自己想做的事情就行了，想那么多干什么。”

“也是……基德，我想问你个问题。”

“说呗。”

“如果有一个人做了为了他的私欲对你做了件很糟糕的事情，你会原谅他吗？”

“这什么鬼问题？”

“你说会还是不会就行了。”

“这谁知道啊。而且，我是同意了他才这么做的吗？”

“……算是同意了吧。”

“那这问题根本就不成立啊。我都同意了，哪还有什么原谅不原谅。”

“但最后这事情的结局并不如你所想的那样，即便如此你也不感到愤怒吗？”

“拜托，我可是都同意了。同意就说明我愿意和他共同承担一切后果，这不是最根本的做人常识吗？”

“…………”

“怎么了？被老子感动到了？”

“放屁。你又皮痒了？”

**2061-12-15-12-37-00** **；接入端状态：未接入；同步进程：72%.**

伴随极夜的开始，特拉法尔加博士的诊所开始变得更加忙碌。犯罪率上升，警局的那些人几乎是在各大案发现场连轴转个不停，通缉令贴的满城都是，电视上也时时报道着近期发生的几起恶劣的连环杀人案。

尽管电视台会对过分血腥的场面进行适当的处理，但受害者伤痕累累的模样却还是被流传到了网络上。罗也从佩金发来的链接里看到过那个面部大半凹陷进去的可怜人，相貌之惨烈使得评论区里清一色都是对罪犯的忌惮。

基德有段时间没有和罗联系了，这让罗感到紧张。但他还是会为基德空出一整个下午，期待着他可以出现在诊疗室里。

罗看着窗外自己的倒影，发现自己看上去很是憔悴，难怪早上来访的患者问起他最近是不是身体略有不适。他想他是时候去基德的住处转一圈了。

办公桌上的小仙人球依旧打着淡红色的花苞，绿油油的显得很是精神。罗照常为它浇水，因睡眠不足而微颤的双手却把杯沿磕在了仙人球上。

“啪”，仙人球应声滚落，花苞摔得粉碎。它在桌面上翻了两圈，显出它内里那个巨大的黑窟窿。

罗惊愕地发现，他一直以来小心照料的仙人球，竟早就是一具中空的残骸了。

**2061-12-16-19-35-11** **；接入端状态：未接入；同步进程：72%.**

罗去过基德的公寓，可他并没有如愿见到他的恋人。

今天他又在诊室多留了两个小时，而基德依旧没有现身。

**2061-12-24-18-05-16** **；接入端状态：良好；同步进程：72%.**

平安夜，基德下落不明已经整整两周。深思熟虑以后，罗还是向草帽等人报了案，对方答应他会在近期留意尤斯塔斯的行踪。

罗没有选择回到自己的住处。接连数日的失眠使他不得不借助诊所里的诊疗仪器才能够勉强睡上一会儿。当他躺上诊疗舱，看到疲惫的尤斯塔斯·基德出现在门口时，他甚至以为这是自己半梦半醒之间所产生的幻觉。

基德对自己的消失没有进行任何解释，只是一言不发地抱紧了罗。罗不知道这两周以来基德身上究竟发生了什么，只能一下又一下地拍着他的后背安抚他。他检查了基德的两条胳膊，没有发现新的针孔使他稍微放心了一些。

基德眼一闭便倒在诊疗舱的座椅上呼呼大睡，甚至不需要罗为他注射任何助眠药物。窗外仍静静飘着富有节日气氛的圣诞歌曲。罗端着咖啡靠窗站了好一会儿，心中盘算着明天起就关了诊所，然后带基德出去好好玩一番。去雪山滑雪再看极光会是个不错的选择，当然去到太阳会现身的城市也值得考虑。

罗回到办公桌，确认无误后接入了基德的意识。这一次的连接比以往都要顺利，罗甚至在显示器上看到了自己的身影。在这个梦中，基德和罗生活在一个从不会被人打扰的小屋。那里一年四季都是春天，太阳暖和，空气宜人。罗认出来，多年前他们曾一起去过这个山麓。当时基德说要在他退休以后来这里建一个栋房子，好安安心心地过日子。

罗看着屏幕上的两人为了柴米油盐的小事争个不歇，基德连给仙人球浇水都浇得手忙脚乱，于是心想着等基德醒来以后一定要好好取笑他一通。

罗听见自己对基德说：“尤斯塔斯当家的，要是能永远这样就好了。”

基德看上去欲言又止，但他还是说道：“一定会的。”

床头柜上两人的合影不知何时起变作了无数张陌生的面孔，像电影胶卷一般反复播放着这些面露惊恐的脸庞是如何在击打和撞击下变得支离破碎。罗认出其中一张变形扭曲的脸。

那正是他许久之前在佩金发来的论坛链接中看到的那个可怜的受害者。

他终究亲手缔造了一个恶魔。

这就是蔑视未知的末路，罗想。作为惩罚，他失去了这个世界上唯一能够理解自己的人。

在和尤斯塔斯·基德一同坠入深渊以前，特拉法尔加·罗决定留下一些讯息。他知道有个人一定能够看到这封没有收件人姓名的信。

**????-??-??-??-??-??** **；接入端状态：未知；同步进程：99%.**

“你接下来准备怎么办？”

“留在这里，等人。”

“万一那个人没有来怎么办？”

“反正我也不会又别的事情可以做了，就当作打发时间吧。”

“哦。对了，关于你刚才问我的那个问题，那个人其实就是你吧。”

“……是的。”

“那我打包票对方一定是爱着你的。”

“为什么？”

“居然还会问为什么……你想想看，谁会莫名其妙就允许一个陌生人对他做危险的事情，何况这是个蠢到居然还要向他口中的‘小鬼’请教这种明显到不能再明显的事情的家伙。”

“…………”

“靠，你好歹说点什么吧，我都快冒鸡皮疙瘩了。”

“你就这么希望我骂你？”

“那倒不是。不说了，总之多谢你给我包扎，再碰面我会请你吃饭，我的朋友来找我了—— 喂，瓦铁尔！我马上就过来！”

**2061-12-28-08-52-49** **；接入端状态：未接入；同步进程：??.**

特拉法尔加·罗的下落不明并非是妮可·罗宾没有料想过的结局。当她只身拜访此地时，她就清楚这个头脑灵活的前外科医生一定不会无动于衷地束手就擒。

当乌索普解开诊疗室的门禁，罗宾主动请缨搜查特拉法尔加·罗的办公桌。但令她讶异的是，特拉法尔加毫不避讳地将他所有的研究成果和诊疗记录都摆在了桌上，甚至已经贴心地帮警察们整理好了顺序——要知道这些可都是足以将他定罪数百年的证据。

弗兰奇啧啧惊叹着将白字黑字的文件和笔记本统统收进箱子，准备搬回刑警队再慢慢翻阅。罗宾回想起几个星期前罗下意识挡在桌子前的举动，于是把手悄悄地探进了办公桌中部的下沿。在那里，她发现了一个暗格，从手感上来看，里面摆着的是特拉法尔加·罗从不离身的那本《利未记》手抄本。

鬼使神差一般，罗宾没有把这个发现分享给她的同事们，而是一声不吭地把这本镀金封面的经书收进了自己的口袋。

诊疗师特拉法尔加·罗和连环杀人犯尤斯塔斯·基德依旧没有任何踪影，而这些足以定罪的材料让人们猜测这两个亡命之徒或许已经在平安夜当晚潜入某辆列车，静悄悄地逃离了北部。通缉令贴的满世界都是，但警察们依旧没有打听到关于这两人的任何消息。

事实上，特拉法尔加·罗从没有带着他的恋人离开过北部，他们此刻就躺在诊疗室的地下，永远地沉睡在两人相通的梦境之中。仿佛是猜到罗宾会找到暗格一般，特拉法尔加在《利未记》里给她留下了简短的几行字，亲笔告知了她该如何打开通往地下室的门，而他们将并排躺在诊疗舱里，毫无抵抗地被逮捕。

但是罗宾没有这么去做。她花了一整夜把《利未记》反反复复读了好些次，然后将这本价值不菲的古老手抄本连同特拉法尔加的留言一起烧了个干净。

她知道自己身为刑警，这种行为无疑是对司法公正的妨碍。但她还是这么去做了，出于对同病相怜的两人的同情，也是出于对无辜者死去的愤懑。他们将会在无限延伸永无边际的梦境中无数次地轮回，直到肉体腐烂才能从无底的囚牢中解脱。

或许在不久的将来，北部的刑罚会发生一次重大的变革，毕竟无止尽的折磨可要比一发子弹来的更令人胆寒。

**????-??-??-??-??-??** **；接入端状态：未知；同步进程：99%.**

特拉法尔加·罗向基德挥手作别。他抬起头，四方形的天空泛出绚烂的色彩，如极光般惊艳。

身边的一切都在加速化作炫目光点，恍惚之间，他仿佛回到了两人相遇的那一天。他举着刀，而基德躺在手术台上。罗揉了揉基德那一头红发，像他无数次做过的那样轻柔。

“谢谢你。” 他说，然后毫不犹豫地划开了基德的颈动脉。

——世界重归黑暗。

-END-

**下周预告** **:“攻防战”“间接接吻”“手下留情”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后逼逼一句无关但是我很火大的事情。  
> 最近有看到用op的角色改肖战某知名肮脏语句表情包的，或许是我过分敏感了，但我认为这是非常糟糕的行为，看不出对op对角色本身的尊重。  
> 说到底我非常反感把肖战这个糊锅的烂人的任何语句套用至我喜欢的角色们身上，甚至和蹭热度都没什么关系。  
> 如果你觉得这种形式的玩梗无可厚非，请拉黑我，也不要再看我写的任何东西，谢谢。


	6. 输掉的人是？（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “喂特拉法尔加，你丫想上一线还早了百八十年！要当顶尖的杀手，首先得拿出自信来！别他妈藏着掖着，大胆秀出自个儿风采，放手去做就vans——咚！&**￥#%%￥@！砰！”  
> “……尤斯塔斯当家的？”  
> “…………”  
> “我现在就要辞职。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week 5, 6000字未完  
> · 关键词：“攻防战”“间接接吻”“手下留情”  
> · 架空现代AU，是根据寓点的“间谍基德×左右手罗”展开的联想 → 头牌杀手基德×总想要单飞的后勤副手罗之间的恋爱攻防战  
> · 轻松向HE保证，OOC爆表，有非常非常非常臭屁的基德

“小子，解释一下。”

特拉法尔加·罗快速扫过显示屏上战国特意调出的加密通讯记录，挑了挑眉毛：“解释什么？”

马林梵多那早已白发满头的老创始人长长地叹了口气，用发抖的手指为面前年轻的情报员点开其中一封邮件。“我每天都能接到这么多份向总部的报价，点了名要‘红心’去帮他们做事，” 他取下圆框老花镜，微眯起眼睛，“你到底干了什么好事？”

“诶，价位还不错嘛——”二代红心饶有兴致地翻了翻报价，灰色的眸子在萤幕光中显得格外狡黠，“安心吧，我没违反过合约条款，更不会把马林梵多的任何机密抖出去。干这行要是没点职业道德可是走不远的。”

“别跟我耍小聪明，我比你多活的这五十几年可不是吃白饭的。你到底打的什么算盘？” 战国不由得怀念起自己亲手栽培的一代红心罗西南迪。明明“小米果”卸甲归田之前从没折腾出什么幺蛾子，怎么偏偏他的关门弟子就不是盏省油的灯。

小米果，小米果，小米果……饿了。战国面不改色地从抽屉里摸出一包咸口小零食，“吧唧”一下撕开包装袋，津津有味地吃了起来。

“鸟都知道下蛋之前要筑巢，人还会不知道辞职之前要找好下家吗？”

“……你要辞职？” 战国抓着仙贝的手悬在半空，“我还以为你只是和基德那小子闹着玩的。”

“谁跟他闹着玩。那个苏格兰佬成天惹事，我没被气死得多亏我内心坚韧。” 罗把显示屏推回战国面前，抽开椅子站起身。

“我没有续约打算，期限一到我就走人，尤斯塔斯·基德这个烂摊子你还是趁早另寻倒霉人接手吧。”

“慢着慢着，马林梵多这么多年一直沿用组合制，你要就这么跑了我上哪里给他换个搭档？再说了你们成绩也不差，他是对你做了什么伤天害理的事情你这么记恨他？” 战国叫住抬脚就打算往门外走的罗。

“啧，毕竟你也退居幕后有些年头了。这样，你可以先去找尤斯塔斯当家的本人简单了解一下上周在美国旧金山一辆轿车为何突然坠桥，一个月前的州际货运列车为何意外脱轨，一个半月前瑞士施特歇尔贝格的沼气池为何离奇爆炸，再去查一下马林梵多在这些事故中的财务支出。” 

“啊，这些还只是最近的数额。至于尤斯塔斯当家的和我组队以来的损失，你也不必再挨个翻档案，把刚才那个数字乘个十就差不多了。”

罗还想要接着说下去，但战国却扶着额头摆了摆手示意他不用再继续了。“你的情况总部知道了，我会和库赞再商量一下。但你记住，至少现在合约还没有终止，保密协议——”

“保密协议得到七十年后才会无效，换而言之，就是到死为止都不能说。” 罗拉开办公室的门，炫耀似地甩了甩手上的一大袋仙贝，“仙贝我就收下了。加油吧，战国老爷子。”

战国连忙戴上眼镜，发现自己刚摆上桌的零食果然被这小子给顺手牵羊了。亏掉一包仙贝，加上基德将来的搭档忽然没了着落，气不打一处来的战国心想自己果真还是上了年纪，于是咬咬牙从裤子口袋里摸出翻盖手机，飞快地拨通了一个号码。

虽然总为人诟病，但事实证明在某些特殊场合，告状不失为最立竿见影的手段。

马林梵多总部，“杀戮武人”急匆匆绕过好几个过路的员工，拦住了红发的苏格兰人。

“喂基德，特拉法尔加好像是要辞职，这事你知道的吧。”

“哦，基拉啊，来得正好，刚要去找你呢。” 基德停下脚步，“老子下定决心要和特拉法尔加那家伙谈恋爱了。”

“……？”

基拉凝视着和自己完全没能踩在一个拍子上的好兄弟，竟因为不知道该先对基德看上特拉法尔加感到惊讶，还是该对他的心上人已经和战国商议着解约表示同情而一时语塞。

“所以你刚刚说啥来着？”

“我说，特拉法尔加要辞职，你知道吗？”

“嗨，这有什么，他不一天到晚嚷嚷着不干了要换工作吗，早习惯了。” 基德对此毫不介意，大大咧咧笑着话锋一转，“老子打算这周末约他去海边度假，地都订好了，过会儿就去通知他一声。”

“旅行这事我们先放到一边，基德，特拉法尔加去找过战国了，上头要是劝不住，你要么得换个搭档，要么跟着饭碗一起没了。” 基拉此刻有些后悔自己没有戴面具就跑过来找基德了。他希望自己脸上最好没有露出任何怜悯的表情，否则他会在原地被基德揍得六亲不认。

基德收敛起了笑容。“你怎么知道的？”

“听说的呗。连我这种被外派到卑尔根做收尾工作的都有所耳闻，马林梵多肯定早传开了。”

“那我怎么不知道？” 基德指了指自己问道。

分明就是特拉法尔加那家伙连讲都懒得跟他讲，基拉腹诽，但他还是装作一本正经的样子：“可能你这两天没任务没怎么和他照面吧。”

“切，搞什么啊特拉法尔加那混蛋。老子马上就去和他表白，这下好，周末计划全乱了……” 说罢基德就掉头要往情报部门走，却被基拉一把拉住。

“基德，我尊重你的心情，但我想知道你为什么要在这个时候去找特拉法尔加告白？”

和基德有着十多年交情的基拉自认为是这世界上最了解基德的人。基拉一直觉得基德的行动逻辑很简单，那就是“因为想要，所以去做”，两点一线，干脆利落。但他也会遇到一些特殊情况，在这些时候基德的想法是根本无法被准确梳理出来的，比如现在。

如果放任基德去告白，在基拉能想象到的几种结局里基德都会被特拉法尔加毫不留情地从情报部轰出来，无非就是用脚踹或是用东西砸的区别。

而且说到底，基德究竟明不明白谈恋爱是怎么一回事还得打上一个巨大的问号。

基拉觉得，与其去琢磨基德的思路，不如直接问来得更快一点。

“这不很好理解，我去告白，他同意，我们谈恋爱，他留在马林梵多，我也不用换个搭档，完美。”

基拉心想这大概是自己这十年当中听到的最令人费解的英文，甚至比他在德班遇到的印度裔商贩那股咖喱味口音更让人难以理解。“等一下等一下。你告白，特拉法尔加就一定同意？为什么？”

“因为他喜欢老子啊。” 基德说，仿佛这是什么理所当然的事情一般。

“……？” 这是基拉这天第二次感到说不出话。

他拉着基德走到没什么人经过的角落，做足了心理准备后开口问道：“你为什么会觉得特拉法尔加喜欢你？”

“基拉你今天怎么回事，一口一个为什么，鹦鹉都不一定有你这么能吵吵。”

基拉叹了口气。“劳烦你解释一下，我又不会二十四小时围观你和特拉法尔加的互动，但光从我们接触过的经历来看我不认为他对你有那方面的心思。”

“这你就不知道了吧，但凡老子出什么事，嚷嚷得最凶的就是特拉法尔加。你别看他抱怨东抱怨西那样，其实上周我掉海里去的时候他那声‘尤斯塔斯当家的’，那个紧张劲啊……”

对方只是在生气又有一辆改装车在不必要的情况下报废了吧，基拉克制住自己想翻白眼的冲动。忽然，他想起了一个至关重要的问题。

“基德，你喜欢特拉法尔加吗？”

“不啊。” 哦，原来还不是心上人。

“那你为什么要和他谈恋爱？”

“因为老子讨厌他。” 哦，合着你还讨厌人……等一下？

“原本只是想谈完以后把他狠狠甩了，谁让他整天摆着张臭脸骂人，被自己喜欢的人甩了肯定够他受的！而且现在正好还能把他留在马林梵多，简直一举两得！” 基德拍了拍基拉的肩膀，大摇大摆地往情报部的方向走去， “反正老子先去找特拉法尔加了！”

基德他根本就不傻，他简直一肚子坏水心思还贼得很，自我感觉过分良好。

说白了就是臭屁的要死。

你他妈把我最开始的怜悯和同情都吐出来，基拉使劲地对着基德扬长而去的背影翻了一个巨大的白眼，顺带在心里稍微祈祷了下这两人别闹出太大动静，毕竟没有人想在任务刚结束时就着手修复总部的大楼。

“罗！你可总算接我电话了！” 听筒中传来一个熟悉的声音。

特拉法尔加·罗皱着眉头把手机举到面前，亮起的屏幕上是一串陌生的号码。“柯拉先生。” 他说，“你又换号码了？”

“保险起见嘛。”

“好吧。怎么，找我有事？” 罗歪过头，用肩膀抵住手机，空出两只手收拾起桌上的文件。

对面稍稍一愣。“也没别的要紧事，就是问问你最近过得还好吗。”

战国那老头…… 罗在心中暗骂道。“得了，肯定是战国让你来找我的吧。你呀，明明都撂挑子不干了，怎么还来管这事？”

“欸，别这样。昔日徒弟遇上麻烦了我总得关心下吧。”

“柯拉先生，首先你有一点搞错了。” 罗抬手抓住手机，端着马克杯往咖啡机走去，“我没有遇到任何麻烦，摆在我面前可选的工作多得满天飞，报酬也都相当可观。”

他顿了顿。“倒是尤斯塔斯·基德，他才是最该头疼的——我敢断言，全马林梵多不会有任何一个情报员愿意和他组队。光是上周他开着机器人当家的刚造出来的改装车去撞目标车辆就已经足够叫人头疼，而他之前比这夸张百倍的举动可多了去了。”

“话是这么说……” 电话那一头的声音说道，“但尤斯塔斯·基德的确很强吧？我看了他的档案，似乎除了因为冲动会制造一点麻烦以外——”

“一点？你觉得州际列车脱轨是‘一点麻烦’？幸亏那只是辆往西伯利亚运煤的，但凡要是运燃油或者输送旅客的，马林梵多的损失可就不是赔偿金那么简单了。”

罗气愤地按下咖啡机的按钮。他记起自己当时在通讯频道里千叮咛万嘱咐，请求这位全然没有耐心可言的苏格兰人别在列车控制室里瞎折腾。可还没等罗联系上制造科，基德就吵着“五五对半，冲就完事”，于是他便在一阵轰响以后收到了州际列车脱轨的消息。

“我知道，我知道。不过我看他成功率、效率、综合评定都很高，刚起步的新人面对这些任务能有这样的表现，甚至都强得有点离谱了。”

“可实战中这些分数说明不了什么。一个杀手如果不能和搭档好好沟通，能力再强也都是白搭。” 罗端起杯子，却被突然闯进来的基德吓得险些一个趔趄。

“这也是常有的事情，毕竟你们俩都还算新人，默契也是需要培养的嘛。而且其他的组织不一定能有马林梵多……”

罗一边听着电话里柯拉先生给他细数马林梵多作为横跨欧亚大陆的超大规模特遣组织有多少优势，一边困惑地看着基德站在自己面前叽里呱啦地讲着什么东西，很显然他并没有兼顾两方的能力。

“柯拉先生，” 他打断了电话那头的原卧底，“我这边有个白痴需要对付一下，待会儿你再打过来吧。”

“所以说，和老子谈恋爱吧！”

在特拉法尔加·罗挂断电话的瞬间，尤斯塔斯·基德这么说道。

“啪！”

尚冒着热气的咖啡洒落一地，瓷制的马克杯底咕噜噜地滚到了基德的运动鞋边上。

莫名其妙，尤斯塔斯·基德的脑袋里塞得该不会是哈吉斯*吧，二代红心郁闷地想。爱的告白来得太过突然，害得罗失手摔坏了自己最中意的斑点马克杯。不仅如此，尤斯塔斯·基德和特拉法尔加·罗之间的“特殊”关系一夜之间在马林梵多变得人尽皆知，现在已经成为了好事者们枯燥工作中的一点调剂。

可怜的德国情报员，如今就连他想要辞职也会被看作是情侣之间无伤大雅的小打小闹。

打合作的第一天起，尤斯塔斯·基德就从来没能和自己达成任何形式上的共识，不出三句话必定会吵起来，因此罗根本就不认为对方是真情实意的，多半是脑子一抽想出来了这么一出糟糕透顶的恶作剧。只要自己够冷淡， 不出一会儿这种幼儿园小孩级别的闹剧就该收场了。

可当他连续两周从门缝下、从信箱里、或者从文件袋里发现尤斯塔斯塞给他的各种纪念硬币时，罗意识到事情好像并没有他想的这么简单。就算是以整蛊为目的，这种毅力也未免过了头。尤其在自己收到的钱币都是很难淘到的稀有货时，罗甚至觉得这种持之以恒的态度有些恶心。

与此同时，在打击报复和保住饭碗的双重驱使之下，尤斯塔斯·基德的进攻却有愈演愈烈之势。

为了足够以假乱真骗到特拉法尔加这种狡诈的狐狸，基德在休息时间里紧急研读了各路恋爱小说，甚至比他混高中文凭的时候还认真。他从网络上抄来肉麻的句子，发短信发到被对方拉黑为止。他斥重金买来名贵皮草，结果被对方统统拒收。

尤斯塔斯·基德几乎使出了浑身解数想要打动特拉法尔加，可他的副手对此却毫无改观，依旧整天挂着那副苦大仇深表情数落他的不是。看不下去好兄弟这般自讨苦吃的基拉也来劝过，但却只是愈发激起了基德的胜负心。

对自己魅力深信不疑的基德对天发誓，他不仅能把特拉法尔加追到手，还能从容地全身而退。就算特拉法尔加再冷淡，时间的作用下没有谁是能无动于衷的。

的确，没有谁能无动于衷，这包括了基德自己。

基德感到人生升华的那一天是个寻常日子。上头下达了新的任务，他忙着翻看地形图，特拉法尔加坐在他对面。

“佩金从比利时带回来的巧克力，你吃点补补脑子。” 他说，基德能闻到可可豆的苦甜味。

基德想呛一句“别烦老子”，或者反过来讥讽对方些什么，可惜他当下并没有这种兴致，于是老老实实伸手接过已经撕了半截锡箔纸的巧克力条，没多想就送到了嘴边。

“怎么突然不吱声了？” 基德快速地在地图上做着标记，不解为什么罗突然像是宕机了一般陷入沉默。

“我以为你会看一眼再下嘴的。我刚刚自己也吃了一口，” 他说，“这算是间接接吻了吧，尤斯塔斯当家的？”

基德猛地从屏幕上移开视线，手里剩下的一大板巧克力上确实有小半圈不属于自己的齿痕。他一惊，视线却恰巧对上了特拉法尔加那双透亮的灰色眼睛，带着些许戏谑笑意，却又不如记忆中那般充满敌意。

一只灰白的兔子在基德的心中快活地打了个滚。

从不忌惮任何事物的头牌杀手此刻却乱了阵脚，连忙找借口说要出门吹风。巧克力的余韵还残留在嘴里，基德知道，他这回是把自己给赔进去了。

于是，天生没多少浪漫细胞的基德开始在通讯频道里对着他的副手念那些蹩脚的情话，以“我们像螺丝和螺母一样命中注定”为代表的尤斯塔斯式措辞叫人一听便知这些统统都是他本人前一天晚上绞尽脑汁想出来的。

基德会在驱车途经海德堡乡间时专程为罗集满满一捧他家乡的花，尽管当他赶回马林梵多时那些色彩缤纷的野花大多已经惨兮兮地蔫下了脑袋。

他会从伦敦街角的商店里买回包装精致的恶作剧零食，在被罗狠狠地回绝以后一个人嚼着蚯蚓味的糖果暗自神伤。

他会在京都的神社里把罗万年不变的臭脸和自己的一道画在绘马上，挑衅一般专程打开视频通话，在对方不情不愿的声音中擅自把绳子系了个结实。

一次任务结束，基德回到马林梵多的时间比预期晚了许久。当罗迎面撞上风尘仆仆的基德，尖酸的话语尚未出口便因为对方从怀里掏出的礼物而消了大半。

那是一个丑得出类拔萃的筒状物。

基德解释说这是自己在当地的瓷器窑子里亲手烧的杯子，罗的马克杯之前打碎了，用这个新的来冲咖啡正好。

见罗半天没反应，基德二话不说抓起他的右手，把这个造型古怪的杯子稳稳放下，然后摆摆手径自走开了。

罗万分嫌恶地打量着手里这个毫无美感的杯子，却还是回到办公室把自己才用了没多久的玻璃杯收进了柜子。

也只有尤斯塔斯·基德会来这出了，他想。

“大哥和尤斯塔斯……一个是没自觉的完美主义者，一个是成天惹是生非的问题杀手，这完全搭不上啊……”

“谁知道……反正爱情这东西本身就莫名其妙的，发生什么我都不觉得稀奇了。”

“而且佩金你知道不，我听说大哥上周还和尤斯塔斯…… 啊！大哥好！”

“呃——大哥好！”

“…………好险。”

“我的妈呀！夏奇你看到了吧！大哥手上端着的那是什么？难不成是用作祭祀古神的道具？”

“天知道！活见鬼了！这他妈要能是个杯子，尤斯塔斯就真能追到我们大哥！”

\- TBC -

*哈吉斯：苏格兰著名美食，把羊胃掏空后塞满剁碎的羊内脏、洋葱、牛肉及调料水煮制成。


	7. 不会打人的巫师不是好科学家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week 6， 6500字一发完  
> · 关键词：“散发着kiwi，鳄梨，和奶香味的魔药”  
> · 明明是打架界扛把子却执意要做出天底下最危险魔药的巫师基德×明明能妙手回春却坚持习武的落选骑士罗，不逆不拆请注意  
> · 是披着非正经童话皮的私货夹带，致力于挑战各位对左右位的刻板印象  
> · ↑原本的确是这个目的，但并没有写的多深刻，所以各位随便看看不必当真  
> · 不过，如果仍然能碰上逆家的诸位来吃代餐，那实在是我莫大的失败，只好请求尤斯塔斯先生用他引以为傲的物理学魔药来招待您了

\- 0 -

很久很久以前，在遥远陆地的另一端，有一个古老而富饶的王国。邻国的皇帝领主们无不觊觎它显赫的地位和丰盛的物产，常派兵攻打王国都城，想要将一切财富据为己有。

王国有一位名叫赛特苏埃的国王。他骁勇善战，每一次都能用妙计把敌军打得落花水流，这才得以让王国上下百万民众安居乐业。

但随着时间流逝，国王一天天老去，眼神变得混浊，思维变得迂腐，王国终于招架不住敌国的汹涌攻势。敌军如强盗一般涌入都城烧杀抢掠，民宅和商店均被洗劫一空，连王国的公主也在混乱中被人掳走。

在所有人都感到大势已去之际，一位无名的巫师出现了。巫师献出妙计，一举逆转战场局势，最终成功救回了王国的公主。

老国王大喜，慷慨地把夺回的财宝赠予巫师，以犒劳他的显赫战绩。巫师也被奉为王国的救世主，每一个人都对他充满感激。

但重回故土的公主却日益消沉了起来，全然没有刚嫁入皇族时的灵气与开朗。有眼尖的侍女发现，公主的肚子一点点地鼓胀了起来。

七个月后，我们的主角之一，一个红头发的婴儿呱呱坠地。

\- 1 -

世代金发碧眼的皇族却诞下一个红头发的孩子，这在当时可是了不得的丑闻。

老国王勃然大怒，一声令下将公主和这个血统不纯的孩子软禁在王宫阁楼，对外则宣称公主和这个孩子身体虚弱，不便与民众相见。

公主数次动过轻生的念头，但爱情的力量战胜了一切艰难险阻。她坚定不移地相信老国王会清醒过来，也终日等待着有一天王子会出现在阁楼迎她团聚。

在这份美好的期盼中，孩子一天天地长大。他有着野草一般的生命力，身体结实而强壮，满头红发如火焰一样鲜艳夺目，狮子似的橙红色双眼炯炯有神。

公主深爱着这个孩子。人世险恶，但孩子是无辜的。公主为他取名叫“基德”，希望他在未来不被纷杂乱世蒙蔽双眼，永葆孩童时代的初心。

\- 2 -

母子二人相依为命，在阁楼里过着清贫而快乐的日子，直到基德五岁那年，曾经拯救王国于水深火热之中的巫师出现在了阁楼。

巫师披着华丽的黑色长袍，枯槁的手指上戴满了嵌有剔透宝石的戒指。他用嘶哑的声音告诉公主，王子的婚事已另有人选，黎明时老国王将亲自宣读那身体抱恙的可怜公主和她孩子的死讯。

说罢，巫师留下两小瓶药水，拖着长长的袍子消失于黑暗。

坚强的公主没有落泪。她撕烂被褥，又扯掉裙摆，哼着童谣系出一根长长的布条。她告诉基德，除了巫师和个别侍女，王国里没有人能认得出他来，只要逃出王宫，他就能活下去。

基德踩着母亲的肩膀，钻过狭小的天窗。他固定好绳索，却发现母亲已经将两瓶毒药一饮而尽。

基德是个坚强的孩子，所以他既没有哭也没有闹。他同母亲告别，之后连夜翻出了王宫。

拂晓时分，基德奔走在陌生的街巷。

“咚——” 丧钟悲鸣。

基德望向富丽堂皇的王宫。他发誓，他要成为天下第一的巫师，做出最危险的魔药，向皇族权贵们复仇。

\- 3 -

为了谋生，基德在镇上几乎把所有该干的和不该干的都试了个遍。

他吃过垃圾堆里的剩饭残羹，偷过居民的金银财宝，也为此挨过不少打。再长大一点，他开始帮着木匠打下手，跟着铁匠煅武器，陪着药剂师采药草。

为了能够永远铭记皇族赛特苏埃的弑母之恶，基德为自己安上尤斯塔斯这个姓氏。从此，王国里多了一位以巫师为目标、名叫“尤斯塔斯·基德“的平凡少年。

老药剂师心疼基德自幼孤苦伶仃，将自己的毕生学识倾囊相授。尽管基德学得认真而努力，他却总是不能如愿以偿地做出魔药。基德又急又气，老药剂师却摇了摇头。

他告诉基德，不是所有人都有做出魔药的资质。他还规劝基德，有这身板体型，当个铁匠可比当巫师容易。

但基德只认死理。他坚信只要自己照着魔药书的步骤一定能成功，不论在这过程中他需要重新来过多少次。

于是在反复的失败与试验中，基德一天天地长大成人。他力大如牛，徒手便能劈开碗口粗细的柴火，扛几百斤货物从小镇这头跑到那头更是不在话下。

老药剂师年岁已高，腿脚早不如年轻时那般灵活。他看着人高马大的基德想了想，干脆为他雇了辆马车，叫他带上行李去森林里继续钻研魔药。

基德谢过恩师，从此便在人迹罕至的森林深处定了居。

\- 4 -

基德出发去森林的同一天，我们的另外一位主角也开始了自己梦的征程。

名叫特拉法尔加·罗的年轻人出生于镇上小有名气的医生世家。他自幼耳濡目染，从父母那里学了一手好医术，却为了圆妹妹拉米的英雄梦执意参选皇家骑士团，目标是成为独当一面的强大骑士，好保护最重要的家人。

他白天专心习武练剑，同其他年轻人搏击格斗，晚上挑灯研读战术兵法，十年如一日。终于，罗年满二十一岁。他激动万分地参加了当年的骑士团选拔。

然后不负众望地落选了。

听闻镇上有人落选，好嚼舌根的老太太们纷纷把圆木桌搬到门外，拿出家里最好的茶和点心等街坊邻里前来讲讲闲话。

可一说是“镇子那头特拉法尔加医生家的长子”，老太太们就又把才铺好花桌布的圆木桌给搬回屋里去了。

哦，落选了？她们说。他不落选谁落选？细胳膊细腿的，老实当个医生不好吗？

但罗不在乎别人怎么看他。只要拉米还崇拜皇家骑士团一天，他特拉法尔加·罗就会往皇家骑士团努力一天。

可惜，第二次和第三次，罗也毫无悬念地被骑士团拒之门外。

今年则是他第四次参加骑士团的选拔。

\- 5 -

于是我们的两个主人公在一个风和日丽的下午相遇了。

那天，尤斯塔斯·基德第二十七次对着坩埚里散发着诱人奶香气的药水破口大骂，硬生生捏断了手里的银制药勺。

怎么也想不明白自己为什么能把魔药熬出混着奇异果、鳄梨和牛奶味道的基德很快便重振精神，愤恨地开始了当日的第二十八次尝试。

这时，一个风尘仆仆、骑士打扮的年轻男子蹬着双磨得稀烂的皮靴闯进了基德的木屋。

看上去温文尔雅的男子说自己叫特拉法尔加·罗，是个正在参加选拔的见习骑士，远远闻到食物的香气便想来讨一口饭吃，当上骑士以后定会回报这份恩情。

基德于是端出了自己用阿比斯蘑菇和黑山羊卵做成的第二十七号试做品。

见习骑士连忙婉言谢绝。

基德好奇参加皇家骑士团选拔的人怎么会跑到这里，却收获了罗不解的眼神。

这里难道不是离都城只剩下三十多英里了吗，罗问基德。

基德狠狠翻了个白眼。屁，最起码五百英里，基德说，不然他为什么选在这里闭关修炼。

操。儒雅随和的见习骑士说。

\- 6 -

基德一问才知道，眼前这个累得四仰八叉的见习骑士是动了点歪脑筋，抄近路不成才歪打误撞跑到森林深处来的。

恶有恶报，接连四年落选的骑士自嘲道。他环顾了这座内饰花里胡哨的木屋，半调侃半讽刺地问基德到底是怎么把魔药弄出下午茶的味道，有这本事不如干脆去当个厨子。

基德不甘示弱。他让罗与其为他的事情操心，不如好好想想自己为什么能毫无自觉地往终点反方向跑几百英里。

被戳到痛处的见习骑士悻悻地住了嘴。

但还是把毒药做成甜点样子的人更厉害一点，你该不会想借机毒死我吧，罗用叉子戳了戳基德端上桌的肉排和土豆泥，眼神中充满了不信任。

基德气急败坏地夺过对方手里的叉子和调羹。操你的，爱吃吃，不吃滚，他骂道。

吃吃吃。年轻的骑士要回了自己的餐具，开始大快朵颐。而且料你也没做毒药的那本事，他补了一句。

咔嚓。暴躁的巫师又不慎捏断了陪伴了自己三年之久的锅铲。

\- 7 -

见习骑士在巫师的小木屋里住了三两天，便收拾了下行囊准备打道回府。

临行前，罗强行扛走了木屋门口挂着的半条野猪腿。尽管百般不情不愿，基德还是抱着送祖宗的态度随他去了。可别再走错路又绕回来了，他说。

那必然不会，等我进了皇家骑士团再过来，罗说，就看尤斯塔斯当家的有没有这个福气活到第二年的这个时候了。

给自己积点德吧，基德啐了口吐沫，就不怕明年选拔再遇上什么烂事。

不会有比这次更烂的了，罗说。

基德不耐烦地摆了摆手叫他赶紧滚别在自己面前晃悠。罗跑出老远冲着基德比了个中指，还没等对方骂出声便一头消失在了树林里。

于是巫师的生活再次恢复了往日的宁静。他照旧按着书里的要求采来各种古怪药材，日复一日地钻研魔药技艺。

直到半个月后，基德提溜着一网兜的鱼回到木屋，一眼就看见那个讨人厌的见习骑士正翘着二郎腿坐在他家的椅子上。

还以为尤斯塔斯当家的死在外面了，黑发的年轻人顽劣地吹了个口哨。

基德恨不得把自己捉到的好些条鲤鱼直接砸到这家伙头上去。

\- 8 -

罗回到小镇以后突然觉得在森林修炼好像是个不错的主意，于是就又同刚团聚的家人道别，背上枪和剑顺着做的记号一路找了回来。

有现成的地方谁不住谁是傻子。见习骑士说这话时脸都没带红一下。

你这流氓地痞的样哪里和骑士沾边，基德气得咬牙。

随尤斯塔斯当家的怎么看了，反正我是为了我妹妹才去参加选拔的，罗坦坦荡荡地说。

老子今天非得把你连人带行李扔出去。说罢，巫师撸起袖子开始摩拳擦掌。

但骑士不为所动。那边背囊里有好几本我从家里带出来的魔药书，随便一本放到集市上起码值十个金币，罗不慌不忙道。

这下巫师也再说不出什么，尽管有着一肚子怨气，却还是让这个无赖似的见习骑士留了下来。

\- 9 -

尽管和以往有所不同，但巫师的生活很快又恢复了另一种意义上的宁静。

罗虽然嘴不饶人，但他对训练从不会怠慢，总是自寻空地再没日没夜地挥那把又笨又沉的剑。若是心情好，医生世家出身的骑士兴许会陪着巫师一道收集材料。

一日，被见习骑士提点了鱼骨研磨方法的巫师突然问，你懂这么多为什么不干脆去当个医生或者巫师。

那尤斯塔斯当家的为什么偏要当个巫师呢，骑士反问道。

巫师没有回话，撇着嘴把磨好的鱼骨倒进了坩埚。

罗想起自己天真可爱的妹妹拉米，叹了口气，说谁还不是为了谁才拼死拼活的。

巫师想起了自己的母亲，王国的前任公主，事隔十多年却忽然觉得鼻头有些泛酸，心里则对罗起了些同病相怜的古怪念想。

以后叫我基德吧，巫师在骑士震惊的眼神中抬起手抹了抹鼻头，那才是我原本的名——

阿嚏。

可怜的巫师，不慎把轶奇鱼鱼骨粉末弄进了自己的鼻腔，连着打了一夜的喷嚏。

\- 10 -

阿嚏！

吵死了！骑士怒吼道。干你的，基德！

\- 11 -

尽管谁也没有太注意到，但基德和罗的关系的确一天天地好了起来。

同样都有着不被人看好的目标，也同样有着始终如一的执着。巫师发现，除了嘴巴有点坏之外，他还挺中意这个和自己有着相似苦衷的骑士。

眼看离下一次的骑士团选拔日越来越近，基德却突然起了私心。他不想让罗成为皇家骑士团的一员。

事实上这个想法并不是最近才突然出现的，打两人见面起，基德就对皇家骑士团抱着一丝抗拒。而随着两人走得越来越近，基德发现自己对罗想要加入骑士团感到愈发不爽。

基德永远不会忘记那个被奉为救世主的老巫师是如何亲手将他的母亲推向死亡，也永远不会忘记这个国家皇族费尽心思遮遮掩掩的那些血淋淋的真相与过往。他希望罗可以离那些事情远远的，越远越好，最好一辈子都不必知道。

天气开始转凉，树叶纷纷飘落。在一个难得出了太阳的午后，巫师坐在台阶上，肩上靠着睡得很熟很熟的见习骑士。他发誓一定会阻拦罗加入皇家骑士团，不计代价，不计后果。

\- 12 -

于是基德和罗的关系又突然坏了起来。

巫师抓住了一切机会对罗多年的坚持和努力出言不逊，说他一定不可能通过骑士团的选拔，不如趁早放弃，还能落个清闲。

尽管听上去相当刺耳，但见习骑士起先只把这些话语当作是普通的玩笑。然而基德越说越重，越说越狠，终于有一天，骑士再也忍受不了这些赤裸裸的嘲讽了。

罗不明白为什么本该能切身体会到自己这些年有多不容易的巫师反倒会说出这样的话，他难过极了。大吵一架之后，他带走了自己的枪和剑，摔门而去。

基德感到心里空落落的，但他不在乎。只要罗能够安分地在镇上呆着，再也不去参加骑士团选拔，他所做的这一切就是值得的。

于是巫师的生活又恢复了最初的宁静。

\- 13 -

故事再一次地出现转机是在一个多星期后的清晨。基德途经小溪，却撞见一个把骑士勋章远远扔出去的青年。

看到基德，青年也是一愣，显然是没有料想到如此偏僻的森林居然也会有其他人经过。

架不住基德舞着斧子逼问，青年立刻把皇家骑士团的真相全盘托出。

原来，被奉为英雄的老巫师拥有转化生命的强大魔法。老国王早已无当年的雄姿英发，如今满心只想着活得更久一些。于是他每年都会宣召一批年轻气盛，身强体壮的骑士，让老巫师抽取他们的生命力，并借此多苟活一年。

原来，那些在年末被外派至边疆驻守的骑士们，早已因为老国王的一己私欲尸骨无存，而他们的父母和爱人还在日复一日地等他们凯旋归来。

青年不想就这么死去，所以他从王宫逃了出来。

基德把斧子送给他防身，自己则一路跑着回到木屋。他带上干粮，武器，做好的魔药还有一些钱币，踏上了回小镇的路。

\- 14 -

巫师抵达小镇已经是一个多星期后的事情了。和他离开时相比，镇上并没有太大变化。若不是时间紧迫，基德或许会去老药剂师家里坐坐。总之，他向人打听了特拉法尔加一家的住址，连忙赶了过去。

见习骑士依旧在空地上舞着那把又笨又沉的剑，隔着老远就一眼看见了巫师那头鲜艳的红色头发。他挂着极臭的表情，立刻收拾起东西，在基德开口讲话之前几乎是贴着脸把门甩上。

等到了这一步，基德才发现即便自己知道了骑士团的真相也无济于事，因为他根本无法开口把这些事讲出来。老国王定会将知道真相的人全部赶尽杀绝，而自己没有能力确保罗和他家人一定就能平安无事。

于是巫师再一次感受到了五岁那年的绝望，这令他感到耻辱，因为这么多年过去了，他依旧没有保护重要之人的能力。

这个认识让基德难过起来。他蹲在特拉法尔加一家的诊所外，像是受了莫大的委屈一样耷拉着脸。

过了一会儿，门被推开了细细一条缝。是见习骑士。

别在外面丢人现眼了，我妹妹叫我喊你进来，他说。

\- 15 -

基德于是在罗的家里暂时住了下来。可还没等他找到时机向罗解释自己此行的目的，这天深夜，老巫师登门造访，打了基德一个措手不及。

老巫师一眼就认出了基德，却还是礼节性地和二人说了会儿话，并没有一开始便把毒药摆上桌子。但他还是坦白了此行的目的，那就是奉旨来抹杀知道了不该知道的事情的人。

基德这才意识到，先前撞见的青年早已经被捉回了王宫，顺口就把自己也供了出去。老国王和老巫师一听便知这红头发的年轻人正是当年从阁楼逃出去的皇室子嗣，这才亲自出马，要把新账旧账一起了结掉。

见习骑士也并不是个傻瓜。从老巫师的只言片语中，他已经把事情听明白了个大概，这才反应过来基德为什么对自己恶语相向，还匆忙跑到镇上来找自己。但一切都已经迟了。如果想要抵抗，那自己的家人也会收到牵连。

突然，罗的手心一凉。他没有低头，因为他知道这是基德借着黑暗塞给他的魔药。

我去给您倒些茶吧，罗说。

\- 16 -

出乎意料的是，老巫师欣然应允了。

似乎是从两人脸上的表情里读出了惊讶，老巫师这才悠悠地开始解释。

原来，老巫师早已练就了百毒不侵的身子，何况基德并不是生来便有魔法的天选之人，光凭基德是做不出什么魔药的。

换言之，尤斯塔斯·基德想要成为巫师就是个莫大的笑话。

罗为老巫师端来茶水，一股若有若无的奶香混着果香飘在房间里。老巫师端起茶杯。

敬可怜之人，他说，然后抿了一小口。

“砰！”

巨大的爆炸声中，老巫师轰然倒地，两眼一翻便咽了气。

\- 17 -

Surprise, motherfucker，年轻的巫师冷笑一声。

\- 18 -

能把死人吵醒的动静惊动附近所有人。

罗吓得不轻，揪着基德的衣领问他这到底是怎么回事。基德告诉罗自己确实做不出魔药，但他另有办法。

我俩第一次见面时那锅阿比斯蘑菇和黑山羊卵做出来的玩意，其实遇到吐沫星子就会爆炸，基德洋洋得意地说。

然后，在无数人诧异的眼光中，巫师豪放地亲吻了见习骑士。

\- 19 -

老巫师死后不到数小时，同一天夜晚，被捕的骑士和反动派里应外合，一举推翻了皇室的统治，成立了新的政权。

失去了老巫师辅佐的老国王毫无还手之力，在众人愤怒地声讨中死在了断头台上。

成功复仇的基德在罗的建议下专心研究起了药用材料的食用价值，一举成为了赫赫有名的巫师。尽管他并不会魔法也做不出魔药，但这并不妨碍人们对他的敬重。

至于罗，他也不再想着进皇家骑士团，而是成为了一名治安官，不过是挂名的。他的任务是挫败皇族和贵族的余孽，保护好全国的人民。尽管他并没有成为威风凛凛的骑士，但这并不妨碍人们对他的赞美。

\- 20 -

故事的最后，巫师和前任骑士幸福地生活在了一起。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

\- END -


	8. 水手爱情故事（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两年零三个月又十五天里从世界各地寄往香波地酒吧的信，署名无一例外是用飘逸花体字写着的T·L。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week 7正文其一，修复了梗概中的bug并扩写了一丢丢，上下加起来6500字  
> · 有年龄操作，21岁酒吧驻唱基德x 28岁科考队员罗，属于计划外的突发短篇  
> · 轻松向HE，是书信体的笨蛋情侣日常，翻译腔非常重  
> · 去年在蹴鞠圈读过3S神仙写的书信体，一直都很想自己试试，有不妥我立刻删

一个惨白的信封，里面装着的纸小得可怜。纸边缘坑坑洼洼，像是从笔记本上随手撕下的。语句简短而干脆，甚至不愿耗费笔墨在开头添上一个称谓。  
“我原本没有这个打算，但夏奇和佩金非要我寄信给你，真叫人火大。船队明天一早就出航，希望这封信能赶在你发了疯买票跑到斯特拉尔松之前送到。还有，别打我电话。SIM卡剪了，手机送人了，有这闲工夫倒不如上医院查查脑子。”  
“哦，佩金让我加上一句对你的问候，那就——操你的，尤斯塔斯·基德。”

一个遍布脏兮兮脚印的米黄色信封，里面装着一张皱巴巴的纸。水渍使很多字迹模糊不清，但画满了纸背面的无数根中指依旧显眼。  
“波兰的酒真挺够劲，改天给你整点尝尝……但你那废物点心样儿，一杯就足够你躺地板上睡个他妈的三天三夜了……我想……我喝了得有五，呃，那个盛酒的玩意儿用英文怎么说来着？反正就五个那什么……哦，‘呸’，我记起来了，是五‘呸’酒，瞧我这记性，一定是被你给传染了……刚刚喝了第六‘呸’……第十‘呸’。十后面是哪个见鬼的数字？不管了，再从一开始……”  
“我啊，答应过我那在天国的妹妹。我和她约好了，以后我会替她看最大的海，最高的山。所以我不会向你道歉，因为我非去不可……”  
“而你，你是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋！你不该在香波地打工，不该过来和我搭话，更不该对我唱那该死的歌！我要诅咒你走在街上时被刷墙工人的油漆桶砸到，然后颜料会把你的脑袋染成一朵巨丑无比的五彩郁金香！”  
“下一秒，你会因为看不清路失足掉进没井盖的下水道里。那儿伸手不见五指，人们听不到你的声音，只有勇敢的海洋战士索拉才救得了你——不对，凭什么你能被索拉救？”  
“越想越火大，干你的……”  
“画中指真他妈的累人……画完了。”

一个沉稳大气的牛皮色信封，裁剪得体的邮票被规规整整地贴在右上角的方格里，叫人不由得把寄信人和一个重度强迫症患者联系在一起。  
“尤斯塔斯当家的，我由衷地希望这是你从我这里收到的第二封信，这样最好。如果不巧这是第三封信，只能说明上帝没有听到我的祈祷并派来海鸥把信从邮差的包里叼走。”  
“我希望你可以忘了那封信。不论我写了什么，都请你不要当真。那些不过是一个醉鬼的片面之词，绝非我的本意。当然，要是你已经不在香波地了，你就根本不会读到这些愚蠢的文字，那样最好。”  
“总之，我们要出发去斯德哥尔摩，那里会有最后一批年轻队员带着仪器登船，然后我们会正式开始航行。”  
“我在香波地时和你说过，我有一定要搭上这艘船的理由和目标。没有任何事情能阻止我登船，正如没有任何事情能阻止你弹着吉他唱歌一样。”  
“对我这个在学校泡了大半辈子的人来说，两年根本不算什么，不过是跑三次户外，发一篇论文的时间。可你不一样。对你，两年真的很长。”  
“你或许会遇到一个眼光不赖的星探，同他一道离开香波地酒吧，在能容得下几万个人的地方开演唱会。或者一个合你胃口的姑娘，她同样为你倾心，你们可以轰轰烈烈地谈一场完整的恋爱。”  
“但不论如何，你不该为了某种虚无缥缈的冲动去放弃这些可能性。那太不值得了。何况，我不想担也担不起这个责任。”  
“我现在有点后悔没有让贝波把下一个停靠点设置在阿姆斯特丹，不然我或许能给你寄些郁金香种子作为饯别礼物，你们会很配——如果你还留着那头丑得离谱的发型的话。”

一个印着鸢尾花的浅色信封，隐约有股海腥味。  
“我还是写了，该死。不论是出于何种初衷，我都无法为自己的行为开脱，所以我不想多做解释。你是否会看到这些信，是否会回复，是否会骂骂咧咧地把它们塞进垃圾桶，统统都与我无关。我只是需要写信，而香波地不巧是我唯一能寄去的地址。”  
“你若是看到这行字，定会把信撕得粉碎狠狠拍在桌上，然后不满地嚷嚷，‘操，流氓吗？’ 对此，我全然不会生气，反倒要祝贺你一声总算看透了我这个人的本质。对，没错，我就是流氓。”  
“同样流氓的还有邮政系统，否则世间也就不会有那么多出现在邮筒里的宣传单和广告了。”  
“当然，我也有提笔的动机。写这封信是想告诉你，我们在比斯开湾看到鲸鱼了。尽管这不在我们原本的计划中，但我们还是做了观测和简单的记录。那真的很壮观。”  
“我们船上大部分人都是第一次参加海上科考。夏奇像个傻子一样把相机存储都拍满了，折腾一晚上才搞好备份。不得不说，亲眼看比视频里的要震撼得多。当家的有见过鲸鱼吗？”

一个朴素的白信封，盖着好些个邮戳，里面除了信以外还有几张拍立得照片。  
“说实在的，我不该在港口把手机送给那位搬运工。但好在佩金有带拍立得，所以我借来随便拍了几张。”  
“那个被晒成好几个颜色的是夏奇。当然，我没指望你能认出他，毕竟连贝波都把他当成无关人员给拦在码头上不让登船了。他的分队找了当地人租车，沿着塞内加尔的海岸线开了几天，再回来就是这副惨样。”  
“还有几张是船内的食堂和卧室，还算温馨吧，虽然比不上在陆地上的那些。最底下的那张是我们的会议室，请记住它现在的模样，因为再过几天佩金就该把那里堆上他们组的资料了。我希望这次科考中他的领地不会扩张到其他房间，至少别像他在实验室里时那么糟糕。”

一个鼓鼓囊囊的大信封，里面塞着厚厚一沓明信片。  
“请不要问我为什么不写一张寄一张。我需要购买物资，需要聘请向导，还需要付车费路费。除此以外，我还要保留所有面值的硬币作为收藏，这么一来就没有多余的钱够我分别寄出这些明信片了。”  
“船现在停在开普敦的港口。我之后会乘车去好望角，传说中非洲的最南端，然后回到港口，补充好物资以后横跨大西洋。这需要相当的时间。我们沿途会做几次监测，但大部分的时间都会在船舱里整理上半程的数据。上帝保佑一路上没有大风大浪，厨子晕船我们可就又得吃土豆度日了。”

一张印着好望角风景的明信片，背面贴着一张拍立得照片，边缘处写着寥寥几行字。  
“来自好望角的问候。可惜我没有被分配到去厄加勒斯角的小组，你就凑合着当这里是最南端吧。顺便，这条鲨鱼是不是有点像你？”

一个画着好看生日蛋糕的信封，邮票上印着潘帕斯雄鹰。  
“生日快乐，尤斯塔斯当家的。”  
“我们比预想的早到了南美洲三天，希望这封信可以赶上。信封上的蛋糕是佩金画的。他们说我画的太丑，简直可笑，分明是他们在船上呆久了，对艺术的理解能力退化得和原始人没什么两样。”  
“现在南半球是夏天，我们得穿着短袖短裤过圣诞和新年，这真的很奇怪。为了挽救圣诞的气氛，我们打算让佩金扮演圣诞老人。虽然大夏天穿棉袄的确难受，但这也是无奈之举。你能想象出穿着夏装的圣诞老人吗？反正我不能。我觉得那像是去夏威夷度假的邓布利多。”  
“在我们把土豆的各种食用方式都试了个遍以后，我们决定下次招个不晕船的跟队厨师。说到底，发布招聘信息时没人想到晕船这点就相当诡异。好在大家都各自买了些泡面，也不至于每一顿都吃得一样。当家的近来吃的如何？”

一个由白纸折成的信封，背面粘着胶带确保它不会散架，切口整齐利落。  
“很久没有给当家的寄过信了。”  
“我们的科考之行到了最关键的阶段。南美洲东岸是我们的重中之重，这一年多的时间到底有没有白费就看这几个月的结果。顺带一提佩金那家伙已经把会议室彻底变成他们组的储藏室了，我们现在布置任务都得去餐厅，真不像话。”  
“更糟的是，我们没有这一片海域的捕鱼许可。明明成天在海上漂着，却得等到靠了岸才能买到鱼。贝波去采购时还被小贩骗了不少钱，好在附近有好心的当地人帮忙，不然我们下一程的伙食可就完蛋了。”

一个褐色信封，邮票上是色彩艳丽的南美巨嘴鸟。  
“终于，我们准备返航了。尽管一路上有不少波折，但我得承认这次科考棒极了。把这次的发现和数据写成论文发表还得有一段时间，但这不妨碍我们稍许放松一下。我批了这些小伙子们喝点酒，结果就是今天早上准时出现在餐厅的家伙少了一半。”  
“我当然也喝了些，但不是很多。我不太喜欢这里的酒，还是德国的更胜一筹。一转眼两年过去了，你那儿也好我的故乡也好，一定都变了样子——香波地酒吧还像之前一样吗？”

一个盖着波士顿邮戳的信封，里面只放着半张纸，边缘被用小刀仔仔细细地裁过。  
“这是我寄往香波地酒吧的最后一封信。科考宣布结束，持续两年的垃圾邮件骚扰也该画上一个句号了。”  
“提前祝你二十三岁生日快乐。如果你仍执拗地留着你的扫把头，那么听我一句劝：快换个发型吧！”  
“拜拜喽！尤斯塔斯当家的。”

-TBC-


	9. 水手爱情故事（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在斯特拉尔松港口，特拉法尔加·罗收到了整整一箱从香波地酒吧寄来的信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week 7正文其二

一堆一模一样的米色信封，正面无一例外豪放地抄写着斯特拉尔松港口的地址，整齐地罗列在有些老旧的塑料收纳箱里。特拉法尔加·罗避开洋溢着久别重逢之喜的人群，独自拆开一封又一封来自过去的信件。

  
他拆开的第一封其实连信都算不上，充其量是哪个幼稚鬼负气写下的小纸条罢了。内容简明扼要，通篇除了极潦草的称呼外只有四个字。  
“你死定了。”

  
对比之下，第二封竟显得有些啰嗦了。当他绕开碍眼的脏字和翻来覆去的废话终于读到末尾时，特拉法尔加·罗总算意识到，尤斯塔斯·基德不但收到了他恍惚之际从波兰寄出的信，还大作文章地专门回复了一封。  
“白痴法尔加先生，”  
“亏你能写出来这样一封信。在出人意料方面，你可真的从来没他妈的让我失望过。可惜你把手机给丢了，不然我就可以在打电话时把这封信从头至尾、充满感情地朗读一番，保证你当即恼羞成怒地想要跳进大西洋里去。”  
“说起喝酒，你在担心我之前不如想想你自己，能把‘杯’记成‘呸’的人我长这么大还真没见过。你要是不信，科考一结束就赶紧滚回香波地来和我拼酒，我保证能把你喝个东倒西歪，连德语都说不利索。”  
“还有，你对我的头发究竟有什么不满？你们搞科研的书呆子是不是个个都见不得人头发生长旺盛？要我说，你们整天都戴帽子，不把自己搞秃了才怪！”  
“顺便，我买了个大相框，专门放你画了满满一页的中指，就挂在夏姨的收银台后边，只要进了香波地的门第一眼就能看见。我们已经向不少来喝酒的家伙介绍过你的大作了！你猜他们说什么……”

  
特拉法尔加·罗翻了个白眼，把充斥着尤斯塔斯·基德嘲讽文字的纸愤愤扔到一旁，随手从箱子里抽出一个信封打开，里面是一张红发的驻场歌手抱着吉他的特写照片，上面还有他张牙舞爪的签名。  
“我被叫去路演了，反响很好。这张签名照免费送给你，以后肯定值钱，到时候再来感谢老子吧！”

  
心想着“谁需要这玩意”的特拉法尔加于是拆开另一个信封，又发现了一张照片。尤斯塔斯·基德的脸占了画面的大半，而本该是主角的熊猫却缩在一角，甚至只露出了毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“这只熊猫是不是有点像你？”

  
像屁，跑这么一大圈下来早被晒得连黑眼圈都不那么明显了，特拉法尔加嗤之以鼻。他打开的下一个信封里装着自制的贺卡，翻开后有一个傻了吧唧的尤斯塔斯小纸片人立起来冲着他笑。简单的电路被接通，于是贺卡叽叽喳喳地唱起生日歌。  
“生日快乐。等你翻开这张贺卡的时候估计都快要三十一岁了吧。”  
“生日是你脸书账号上自己写着的，我可没找谁打听。说起来，你主页上最新一条动态还是出发前两周退租的照片，真有你的。”  
“既然你又老了一岁，以后可别再像个幼稚鬼似的了。”  
“记得早点睡觉，现在的特拉法尔加和两年后的老特拉法尔加都是。”

  
特拉法尔加觉得自己快要被尤斯塔斯给气笑了。他用手背抹了下鼻尖，随即打开了一个厚厚的信封，一大堆冲洗出来的照片把他身前堆得满满当当。  
“我从合租房里搬出来了，这些是我新家的照片，随便按照自己的想法装修了一下。”  
“空出来的那个房间是想做成能写歌的工作室的，没想到预算有点不够就只能先放在那儿了。但也没关系，再多唱段时间歌就能凑够费用了，毕竟老子可是无敌的尤斯塔斯·基德。”  
“书橱我倒是也准备了，就是不知道够不够放你那堆东西。基拉告诉我你们搞科研的看过的书得有十个人那么高。我倒是很想知道你们每天除了看研究报告以外还会有闲工夫读小说之类的吗？”

  
然后是一张手绘明信片，上面画着各种美味佳肴。特拉法尔加能想象出尤斯塔斯画出培根番茄意面时的得瑟笑容，谁让他随时随地可以买到新鲜多汁的番茄，而自己在船上时只能靠番茄罐头度日。他一边诅咒尤斯塔斯做这种缺德事小心短命，一边却不争气地饥肠辘辘了起来。

  
一封接着一封。

  
“我没有见过活着的鲸鱼，只在很小的时候见过一次被冲到沙滩上的鲸鱼尸体。这在我们那个小渔村可是件稀罕事情，所以只要是能下地走路的就都跑去看了。它被冲上来时还算新鲜，所以每家都分到了些鲸鱼肉，多余的就都拿到镇里的集市上卖了。现在规定多起来了，想吃也吃不到。”

“我不认为你是流氓，我只觉得你是个自以为是的傻叉。不过我很欢迎你写信过来，也好让我了解了解你们这群书呆子到底都在做些什么。我特意去查了你们的网站，但我除了照片之外什么也看不懂，我都快怀疑自己说得到底是不是英语了。”

  
“操，我到今天才知道动物保护和动物研究不是一个玩意，亏我还穿着那个蠢毙了的短袖跟着群小姑娘去割流浪猫蛋蛋……算了，做都做了，尤斯塔斯的字典里没有‘半途而废’这个词。”

  
“下午和乐队的那帮家伙去海边采风，结果基拉的冰激凌被海鸥薅没了。你知道他当时的那个表情吗？真快把老子笑死了！”  
“其他倒也没啥大事，就是想跟你一块儿笑一笑，因为实在太好笑了。”

  
“特拉法尔加，你是不是读书读傻了？怎么到你这边谈恋爱订婚就成了你把老子的人生给糟蹋了？少他妈自作多情了！老子想跟谁谈恋爱是老子自己的事，哪来什么担不担责任？”  
“一想到你那苦大仇深的臭屁样子老子就来火。你他妈摸着良心说说看你是不是喜欢我，然后我现在告诉你我也喜欢你，那还磨磨唧唧的做什么？”  
“你也没比我多活几年，别看不起人了！好歹老子也是一路拼过来的成年人，将来要做的事心里能不清楚吗？你倒好，连夜跑得比兔子都快，不声不响留了封信就拍屁股走人，这不耍老子呢？要不是我搞不清楚你们下一站靠在哪里，我保证等在码头上，然后咱俩光明正大打一架，老子非把你揍清醒了！”  
“郁金香种子你自己留着吧！白痴！”

  
“老酒鬼捡回来只黑猫，就养在香波地了。倒也不是什么事，就是这猫性格有点像你，着实不讨喜，我已经被揪着去打过狂犬疫苗了。”

  
“复活节快乐！老子今年在巧克力蛋里裹了辣椒，一整一个准！可惜被夏姨扣了奖金……我哪知道她会拿着这玩意去送给附近的小孩吃啊？简直千古奇冤！”

  
特拉法尔加看得越来越快。当他翻开这些尘封许久的纸张时，他感到自己这过去的两年竟逐渐变了模样，像残缺已久的拼图终于找回了丢失的碎片。他反覆看那些写在落款处的日期，思绪被带回一个又一个在海浪上辗转的夜晚。  
这种奇妙的感觉几乎要使他落泪。他在每一个闲暇的时刻想他，而对方同样把生活的一部分毫无保留地分给自己。那些他曾经以为是独自度过的夜晚，现在却发现还有另一个人在遥远的岛国给他用最真挚的语言一封接一封地写信，讲花开花落，讲酒馆的猫，讲他的蠢事。  
他撕开一个又一个信封，视线飞快地滑过信纸，却又不愿放过每一个句点，生怕错过任何一行字，仿佛那样他就无从找回自己两年来错失的记忆。这封信里提到他的乐队要出专辑，那封信里却又说他在警局走了一遭。他到底怎么样了，一切是否都还顺利，专辑发行了没有，吃得好吗，睡得香吗，还有没有做那些没脑子的恶作剧被基拉或者夏姨追着打……

  
日期在一个月前戛然而止。  
海风吹过，扬起凌乱的纸张与信封。码头上的人群不知何时已经离去，只隐约留下礼花散开的气味。特拉法尔加一时间竟觉得有些恍惚，如同失去了线索的警察般不知所措。他早早告别了队友，没有可以联络的家人，就算回去一时间也没有可以住的地方。  
两年零三个月又十五天，特拉法尔加这才第一次意识到，他从负气登船的那一刻起就一直期待着尤斯塔斯会站在码头等他，只可惜当这一天到来，迎接他的就只有如潮水般向他涌来的回忆与遗憾。

  
“请问是特拉法尔加先生吗？这里有您的一封信。” 一个身材高大的邮差站定在特拉法尔加面前，手里捏着一个米色信封。  
“我是，我是……” 特拉法尔加略显仓皇地起身，几乎是瞬间就夺过了那封信。信封上是熟悉的字迹，只是既没有邮票也没有邮戳。特拉法尔加困惑地抬起头，视线却落在邮差那从帽子侧边探出来的数缕红发上。  
邮差倒并不介意特拉法尔加发直的视线，大大方方地摘下了帽子，露出一头稍被汗水打湿的红色头发。他大笑着搂过愣在原地的特拉法尔加。  
“走吧，回家。” 他说。

  
-END-


	10. 输掉的人是？（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “喂，特拉法尔加！快看老子刚搞到手的声控枪！小巧便捷，藏在袖子里都没问题！只要说声‘BANG！’就可以自动——”
> 
> “砰！”
> 
> “警报！警报！侦测到外来者入侵！请各单位迅速就位！警报！警报……”
> 
> “操。”
> 
> “……我要辞职。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 短篇周更企划Week 8, 6500字已完结  
> · 关键词“攻防战”“间接接吻”“手下留情”

马林梵多总部，特拉法尔加·罗咬牙切齿地走出战国的办公室，仿佛一只毫无防备被水浇了满身的猫，暴躁且愤怒。

当然，这也怨不得他，毕竟不论是谁，只要摊上尤斯塔斯·基德这么个玩声控枪都能触发安全警报的搭档，脾气再好也会被折磨成特拉法尔加二号。

更何况，这位情报员此刻正处在合约即将终止的跳槽关键期，即便是搭档负全责的失误，在他的档案上也难免会有所体现，谁叫他们是战国钦定的搭档呢。

在走廊尽头，阴沉着脸的德国人被一个叼着烟的黄发青年截住了去路。

“室内禁止吸烟。” 情报员眼都没抬地说。

“没点火，” 青年取下香烟示意，“怎么，满脑子都是尤斯塔斯·基德，对我这个许久不见的老朋友都没什么表示吗？”

“好吧，欢迎回来，黑足当家的，不过你应该还有其他的要紧事吧。”

“确实，但老爷子可不正忙着处理你那档子，” 男子骤然压低了声音，“听说你和尤斯塔斯·基德擦枪走火，玩太大把警报给触发了？真的假的啊？”

“狗屁，” 情报员想切开尤斯塔斯的脑袋看一看的冲动又添了几分，“说出来连我都觉得离谱，是他自己演示声控枪的时候失手把探测器给崩了，千真万确。”

“啊，路飞以前也搞过这么一出，不过是在任务现场……是军舰上那次吧，绿藻头？” 黄头发的青年问道，却迟迟没有等到回复，“等下，绿藻头人呢？罗你看见他了没？”

“没有，我过来的时候就只看到你一个人。” 罗耸耸肩。

“怎么这都能跟丢，等下有他好看的。” 青年把烟叼回嘴里，“说起来，你现在还想着换组织吗？”

“是啊，怎么？”

“早点放弃这个念头吧，跟尤斯塔斯那家伙一组挺好的。” 

“劝住我战国会给你涨酬金？” 罗不爽地皱起眉头。

“在你心目中我就是这么号人？好歹也是同一批开始出任务的，就不能把这当作是朋友善意的劝告吗？当然，听不听由你。” 男子取出通讯器，稍微操作了一番以后调出一个定位界面，“切，名副其实的藻类生物，方向都认不清，白痴。”

罗见到定位界面不由得挑了挑眉：“你给索隆当家的装了追踪装置？”

“就是为了应对现在这种局面，刀、通讯器还有耳饰上都粘了，免得我在哪都像只无头苍蝇似的到处找他，” 被唤作“黑足”的青年叹了口气，声音中却听不出丝毫愤恨，“我可是摊上了个大麻烦啊。”

“黑足当家的就没有想过换搭档吗？” 罗问道。

“你先告诉我，你认为的顶尖杀手，是什么样的？” 黑足没有回答，反倒抛给罗一个问题。

“能好好执行作战任务的家伙吧，反正和尤斯塔斯当家的不沾边。”

“的确沟通能力也是一个相当重要的评判标准，只是很多时候，现场的情况远比你想的要复杂。”

“你想要表达什么？”

“没什么，只是在想如果尤斯塔斯那家伙真的按部就班地行动，你能保证任务的结果一定比现在好吗？” 黑足打断了想要争辩的罗，“时间也不早了，我得先去找绿藻头了，再不把他揪过来老爷子该不高兴了！”

“下次再一起去喝酒啊！” 黑足挥挥手，留下罗一人站在原地沉思。

如果尤斯塔斯能按照计划行动——不对，那样的家伙根本就不可能是尤斯塔斯·基德。情报员只觉得这样的假设毫无意义，自己不如把时间用来规划合约到期前的最后一次任务，给在马林梵多的生涯完美收尾，换个组织也好把尤斯塔斯甩得远远的。

特拉法尔加·罗正盘算着该如何为自己终于可以离开马林梵多而好好庆祝一番，心中却倏然浮现出那个丑得让人发指的杯子。他试图把尤斯塔斯·基德的身影逐出脑海，可惜即便是想象各种毛茸茸软乎乎的极地动物，红发的杀手所占据的那一席之地永远纹丝不动。

“承认吧！” 一个宛若恶魔低语的声音说道。

“承认个鬼！” 罗不爽地反驳，尽管他并不清楚对方要他承认的到底是什么，不过总归不会是什么好事就是了。

“给，地图，再确认一遍路线。” 罗把显示器递给基德，随即转身在他边上坐下，“这回你必须按照……”

“必须按照您老人家的计划走，都是最后一次合作了，让我给你省点心——老子明白了！”基德模仿着罗的语气说道，愣是把对方的台词抢走了大半。

罗拍了拍他的肩膀：“知道就好。” 

基德却吃痛地嗷嗷叫起来：“我操，你他妈是要送我下地狱吗这么使劲？”

“啊啊，不好意思，用力过猛了。” 罗故作漫不经心地答道。

事实上，就借着刚才的动作，罗已经把一个罗罗诺亚同款追踪器安装在了基德的肩膀上。这样一来就万无一失了，偷摸检查过追踪器定位的罗暗喜。

“喂。” 基德叫住罗，吓得后者关闭定位界面的手一滞。

“当家的有什么事吗？”

“没什么，就想问问你一定要离开马林梵多吗？” 基德问道。

“也不想想是谁自己的问题。”

基德沉默地盯着罗。良久，他开口说：“算了，随你便。”

“先不说这个，”罗又检查了一番自己身上的装备，“你待会儿跟那帮家伙打地道战能坚持多久？” 

“你需要我扛多久？”

“十五分钟，” 罗比划道，“足够我破解交易信息了。之后我一联络你就各自撤退，集合点碰头。”

“成。” 基德起身伸了个懒腰，“喂，再问你一次，确定干完这票就不跟我组队了吗？”

“确定以及肯定……你今天好像对这个问题很执着？”

十五分钟后，特拉法尔加·罗总算意识到为何尤斯塔斯·基德这天对他要离开马林梵多一事格外耿耿于怀。

因为他被尤斯塔斯出卖了，连同任务内容和情报一道。

靠，还有没有点职业道德了？被捆得严严实实的情报员蹲在地上气不打一处来。但狗改不了吃屎，就算他当时改口说自己会留下来，尤斯塔斯也一定会干脆利落地把他丢给对面，顶多心里多出几分惋惜罢了。

其实，在特拉法尔加·罗从通风管道爬进机房被对面抓了个现行时，他并没有想到尤斯塔斯就是那个泄露了任务计划的罪魁祸首，甚至还以能活一个是一个为目的，腾出几秒钟给他发送了撤退联络。

一想到自己在生死攸关之际还念着和尤斯塔斯多年的战友情，而对方却把他忘得一干二净，罗就恨不得把他做过的那些蠢事公之于众，让他在这个地底行当里身败名裂。

“你看上去对那个红头发小子的背叛很不爽。” 情报头子沙鳄鱼走到罗跟前，居高临下地打量着他，“也难怪。我看过你们的资料，都是出生入死这么些年的搭档，被出卖的感觉可不好受吧？”

“不关我事。” 罗克制住自己想要破口辱骂尤斯塔斯列祖列宗的冲动，试图让自己的声音听上去毫无波澜。让沙鳄鱼抓住的把柄越多，他脱身的可能性就会更少几分。

沙鳄鱼冷笑一声，从大衣里掏出雪茄。“重情义的家伙是不会有好下场的。在现在的世道，钱才是硬道理。想要猜猜你的脑袋值几个钱吗？” 他咬着雪茄说道，一手把玩起做工精致的左轮手枪。

“具体值多少我可不知道，但绝对不是你们巴洛克担得起的价格，” 罗勾起嘴角，“你没那个胆量杀我，沙鳄鱼当家的。”

“哦？口气不小啊小子。看来你对自己的底牌很有信心——” 沙鳄鱼熟练地装好子弹，“只可惜，狂妄自大只会让你自讨苦吃。你还不知道巴洛克这次接下的是谁的委托吧？”

见罗没有回应，沙鳄鱼于是继续说道：“答案是所有马林梵多的敌对组织。对，包括那些给你发报价的。”

“我怎么知道这不是你为了恐吓我胡编乱造的？”

“凭我能够在这里扣下扳机。小子，你还当真以为自己的那些小脑筋能成为自保的筹码？我告诉你，杀死你的意义可要比雇你去做事大得多，” 沙鳄鱼顿了顿，“像你这样的年轻人遍地皆是，他们看中的自始至终就只有你脑袋里的情报。”

“永别了，特拉法尔加——”

特拉法尔加闭上眼，却迟迟没有等到那一声宣判死亡的枪响，因为在这之前，事情突然又发生了一些变故。

“老板，刚刚接到通讯，尤斯塔斯·基德撕毁了协议，现在正在往这里移动。” 沙鳄鱼的手下Mr.1突然闯了进来。

“啧。封锁他所在的楼层。” 

“报告老板，安保系统被他入侵了，现在我们无法确定他的位置。”

“那就调出一部分人手展开地毯式搜索……” 沙鳄鱼突然像是意识到了什么一般看向特拉法尔加·罗，“喂，小子，你有那家伙的定位吧。”

“没有。” 罗一口咬定。

“达兹，检查他的设备。” 沙鳄鱼吐出烟圈，饶有兴致地欣赏特拉法尔加的脸色越来越糟糕。

在特拉法尔加·罗的职业生涯中，他从没有像现在这一刻那么挫败而后悔。如果他没有自作聪明地给基德装上追踪器，那么或许他还能指望那个红毛肌肉怪物一路杀过来救他一命。

而现在，他只能祈祷Mr.1破不了通讯设备上的防火墙。

“老板，找到尤斯塔斯的定位了。” Mr.1将成果展示给沙鳄鱼，“我会立刻派遣部下去拦截。”

无疑，情报员的最后一丝希望幻灭了——至少看上去是这么回事。他耷拉着脑袋，眼底竟是些看不清道不明的情绪，似乎为自己的小聪明而懊恼不已。

可当Mr.1的脚步声刚刚远去，特拉法尔加便像头睡醒了的豹子一般，显露出自己锋利的角爪来。

去他妈的狗屁计划，特拉法尔加·罗顽劣地挑起嘴角，这回就用尤斯塔斯的方式来解决问题。

他要放手一搏。

与沙鳄鱼的对峙为他争取了充分的时间，他早已用工具背身撬开了锁链上的锁。然后在沙鳄鱼背身的一瞬间，罗扔出了一枚烟雾弹。

白烟转眼便在机房里弥漫开来。沙鳄鱼恼羞成怒地冲着罗消失的方向连开几枪，却只是打中了自家的中枢系统。“混小子……”沙鳄鱼的额头上有青筋暴起。

“沙鳄鱼当家的，我们来做个交易吧。”罗摸索着找到主机插口，“要么放我和尤斯塔斯当家的活着出去，要么就用巴洛克工作室的情报网给我们陪葬——这里的主机关停十分钟会是什么样的后果呢？”

“门都没有！”

“啊哦，看样子谈判破裂了呢。真扫兴。看来，只好让巴洛克好好休息一会儿了。”说罢，罗把USB接入主机。即便是虚张声势，他也必须坚持到尤斯塔斯·基德到来的那一刻。

“你干了什么？”听着极不正常的蜂鸣声，沙鳄鱼质问道。

“无可奉告。”

话音刚落，一颗子弹结结实实地射进罗的小腿。

“这下子总能安分点了吧？”沙鳄鱼举着枪从烟幕中现身。“结束了，小子。”

沙鳄鱼用枪指着动弹不得的情报员。

“老板，我的疏忽，尤斯塔斯·基德正告诉接近您的所在地，我们马上就——”

通讯器中传来Mr.1焦躁的声音，只是他话音还未落，一个身影便冲破烟雾，出现在僵持不下的二人面前。

逗我玩呢吧，特拉法尔加·罗气愤地想。

停在两人跟前的是一条狗。

没错，就是一条狗，还是条红毛狐狸狗，它正冲着傻了眼的沙鳄鱼摇尾巴。

至于巴洛克工作室的基地里究竟为什么会有狗，不用多想，那一定出自尤斯塔斯·基德的手笔。

本该出现在某红发杀手肩膀上的追踪器此刻就稳稳当当地粘在狐狸犬的脑袋上。像是生怕人看不到一般，基德还专门挑了个毛色略浅的地方。

把我的感动和热血都还回来啊操！特拉法尔加·罗无声咆哮。

“达兹。狗屁的尤斯塔斯·基德，这他丫的是条狗。”沙鳄鱼捏住通讯器，声音因为愤怒而微微颤抖，罗毫不怀疑对方下一秒就能把手里的设备捏个粉碎。

“……老板？” Mr.1听起来相当困惑。

“尤斯塔斯·基德把他的追踪器粘在狗身上了，”沙鳄鱼挂断通讯，恶狠狠地瞪着瘫坐在地的情报员，“你小子玩我呢？”

“这可不能怪我，我甚至都没想到他能发现那个追踪器。”罗耸耸肩，坦然地说。若不是自己就快要死在沙鳄鱼枪下了，他或许会觉得狐狸狗在这个西装革履的黑社会头头身边蹦跶的景象有些好笑。

“一丘之貉。你和尤斯塔斯那个混蛋，今天都得死——”

一声巨响。

沙鳄鱼瞬间便被爆炸的气浪掀飞出去。至于特拉法尔加·罗，他好歹是有主机挡了一下，只在地上滚了几圈，但他可以肯定自己的右耳几乎就要聋了。

眩晕让他干呕了一阵。当他好不容易撑着面目全非的主机起身，却看到一个熟悉的人站在他面前。

这回可不是什么狐狸狗了，而是真正的尤斯塔斯·基德。

“哟！”红头发的杀手举着枪，笑嘻嘻地冲他的副手打招呼。

“哟你个头！东西拿着赶紧滚！”罗催促道。

“靠，你嗓门怎么这么大，人都被你招来了！”

“也不想想是谁他妈一声不吭地搞爆破，我耳朵聋了都他妈赖你！”罗怒吼道，“而且这么大动静沙鳄鱼那帮手下早该上来了！”

“那你倒是起来跑……你他妈中枪了？”基德看着罗被血染成深色的裤腿，眉头皱了几分。

“所以说叫你赶紧走。” 罗拔下USB丢给基德，“拷了多少我也不知道，如果没你那个狗屎一般的登场就该全搞到手了。回去给老爷子交差吧！”

“老子不走。”基德把USB随手一扔，自顾自地给突击步枪换好弹夹，又把手枪丢给罗。“喏，拿着防身。”

依旧沉浸在基德把USB给扔了的愤怒中的罗目瞪口呆：“你他妈要干什么？”

“不走了呗。巴洛克底下所有人都会往这边靠，正好一波干掉，然后我们再撤退。既然是搭档，就没有单独跑路的道理。”

“少他妈给我装了，你刚刚不还卖队友卖得欢得很，怎么反倒现在想起来我们还是搭档了？”

基德暗骂了几句，伸出手托住罗的脸，迫使他直视自己的双眼，急促而灼热的呼吸一下又一下地拍在对方的鼻尖。

“老子没那么做过。”基德一字一句地说。

他似乎还有些话没来得及讲完，可惜门口处传来了纷杂的脚步和数声枪响，他只好举起枪准备迎敌，留下心跳得飞快的罗愣在原地。

特拉法尔加·罗很少能够亲眼见到尤斯塔斯·基德战斗的模样。

大多数时候，他都会守在稍远的集合点，通过通讯频道听那些枪响与爆炸。有时两人正说着话，罗会突然听到两声枪响，然后基德就轻描淡写地告诉他刚才又干掉了一个来偷袭的家伙。

他以为这是任何一个马林梵多的杀手都能轻而易举做到的事情，直到现在。

当罗看到基德在枪与短刀时间灵活切换，近身战和枪战均无懈可击时，他终于意识到这是非尤斯塔斯·基德便完不成的事。

他开始明白为什么基德档案里的综合评定高的离谱，为什么所有人都在劝他留在马林梵多。

因为尤斯塔斯·基德是个没有短板的顶尖杀手。

但罗忘记了一件极其重要的事情，那就是天不怕地不怕的基德也有独属于他的弱点，而这个弱点就是特拉法尔加·罗自身。

当沙鳄鱼对着他连开三枪时，罗没有想到基德会一个飞扑过来把他挡得严严实实。

“基德！”罗下意识喊道。

中弹的滋味并不好受，何况有两枪都打在了他的肺部。他一面调整呼吸，一面缓缓地起身。

“把枪丢下，你们两个都是。”沙鳄鱼步步逼近。先前的爆炸对他造成的冲击不小，但终归是在地下产业链里摸爬滚打多年的大人物，他很快便找回了意识。

基德板着脸将突击步枪扔到一边。

“既然马林梵多没有教会你们，那就由我来给你们上最后一课。杀手，最忌讳的就是手下留情。”沙鳄鱼的声音低沉，“永远都要记得检查目标是否死得透彻，不然就会沦落到你们现在这幅惨样。”

“那个叫尤斯塔斯的，把手举起来，然后把身子转过来——让我亲眼看看你这个把巴洛克闹得鸡飞狗跳的混帐东西。”

尤斯塔斯举起手来，转过身，用最狂妄的笑容迎上沙鳄鱼的枪口。

“那还真是承蒙关照了。放心，老子从不会手下留情。”基德说，“‘BANG！’”

罗怔怔地看着基德的背影，却无端地想起了山治在马林梵多的走廊里对他说过的那番话：“如果尤斯塔斯那家伙真的按部就班地行动，你能保证任务的结果一定比现在好吗？”

枪声响起的那个瞬间，特拉法尔加·罗意识到，在这场与尤斯塔斯·基德的博弈中，自己输得彻底。

“说吧，你是什么时候知道的。”

“追踪器？在你拍老子肩膀的时候就意识到了，” 基德得意地说，“你不是一向最讨厌和人有肢体接触的吗？” 

罗抬起拐杖敲了他一下：“别磨叽，我问的是你什么时候知道的老爷子的计划。”

“也就一个来星期前……”感受到并不友善的视线，基德立刻改口道，“好吧，我招，是上个月谈话之后知道的。”

“我倒也能理解老爷子想借这个机会把那些敌对组织给一锅端了，而且这样一来也好骗过沙鳄鱼，毕竟最好的伪装就是说真话。但你为什么一直没有告诉我？事先稍微知道一点都不至于闹成这样。”

基德抓过罗刚削好的苹果，使劲地咬了几口：“他们不让，而且黑足说把你蒙在鼓里才好让你长记性。再说了，老子不是有暗示过你好几回了吗？”

罗想起基德在任务前三番五次地和他确认今后的去向，不由得翻了个白眼：“你管那叫暗示？鬼才听得出来。”

“喂，特拉法尔加，”基德突然叫住罗，“说起来，我俩算是正式交往了吗？”

“不然呢？”罗反问道，“等你好差不多了开车去海德堡转一转吧，花该开了。”

“都听见了吧！”基德对着空气兴奋地大喊道，旋即打了个响指。

罗想要斥责他脑袋有毛病的话语愣是在看到一团破门而入、穿着唱诗班衣服的同事们后被噎在了喉咙里。

领头的基拉拍拍手，于是所有人立刻列好队站成整整齐齐的几排，热情洋溢地哼唱起来。

在不着调的婚礼进行曲中，特拉法尔加·罗对尤斯塔斯·基德竖起中指。

“你有病。”

“彼此彼此。”

-END-


	11. ゴニイチ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 关键词：“波澜万丈的初次约会” “挨揍还是要说喜欢你”  
> · 现代AU，中学二年生基德x中学三年生罗  
> · 开头捏他了日综『未成年の主張』

前情提要：  
“老子的名字叫——尤斯塔斯·基德——！今天——老子要——向一个人——表白！”  
『呜哇，一上来就很有气势呢！』  
“谁——啊——！”  
“这个人就是——！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
『喂喂！别故意卖关子啊！』  
“三年D班的——！”  
『是向前辈告白啊！』『基德君是二年生对吧！』  
“特拉法尔加·罗！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
『底下的学生们已经沸腾了呢！』『啊咧，被告白的对象呢？』『不知道，镜头找不到诶！』  
“听得到吗特拉法尔加！老子喜欢你！”  
『会不会是得了流感缺席了？』『这可就糟糕了，那样对拿出勇气的基德君会不会打击太大了！』  
“特拉法尔加——！你小子是不是躲起来了——！你这个胆小鬼——！”  
『对告白对象语气这么差真的没有问题吗？』『把自己的心情好好传达出来啊！』『是啊！一定要出现啊罗君！』  
“在你第一次给老子包扎的时候——！老子就喜欢上你了——！”  
『这才对嘛！』『加油哦基德君！』  
“就算你一直拐弯抹角地损我！”  
“就算你对着实验室里被解剖的青蛙笑得像个变态！”  
『喂喂，气氛有点不对劲啊！』『等下，站在楼梯口的那孩子是谁？』  
“就算你经常偷偷跑去买毛绒玩具熊！”  
『啊啊啊啊很危险啊！』『不可以靠过去啊！』『来人把他拦下来！』  
“老子也——喜欢你——啊，特拉法尔加，早上好。”  
“好你个头！！！”  
『诶！！！！这就是罗君吗！等下！为什么两个人打起来了！』『在那种地方打架太危险了！快停下！』  
“反正老子喜欢你——！”  
——录制中断——

  
O市某地铁站出站口，等待着初次约会的尤斯塔斯·基德倚着墙，视线不时飘向站内，但却又很快挪到路边平平无奇的行道树上。在数完树上有多少根树枝后，百般聊赖的基德吹起了口哨。  
可惜基德今天的发挥并不理想，不论怎么尝试，总会有个别音落在不同的调子上。基德觉得这多半是他这身衣服的错。明明自己平时的风格就很好，特拉法尔加的朋友却坚持让他别在约会时那么穿。  
要他说，衣服就该有鲜明的色彩和夸张的设计，那才叫帅气。反观这身款式简单，颜色少得可怜的短袖T恤和工装裤，要不是那个叫企鹅的混蛋以迟到次数相要挟，基德是死活也不可能穿的。  
于是，像是弥补着装上的缺憾般，基德在出门前特意抹了双倍的发胶，这多少让他感到心情舒畅了一点。  
“报告老大！目标已下车，正在往集合点移动！” 基德的蓝牙耳机里传来了自家弟兄的汇报。  
按照计划，基德自己的伙伴和特拉法尔加那边的死党已经等在了约会线路的沿途，通过耳机时时确认进程，同时排除一切潜在障碍，为两人的首次约会保驾护航。  
比起早早就开始备战的同伴，当事人之一的基德就要显得坦然得多。事实上，基德对本次约会将会顺利进行一事深信不疑，甚至没有戴耳机的打算。但老奸巨猾的基拉绑走了他最宝贝的PG突击高达，基德这才不得不咬咬牙听从他的五二幺计划。  
抬手理了理自己的发型以后，基德不禁猜想起了特拉法尔加会是怎样的一副打扮。既然企鹅和另一个鲸鱼小子让他这么穿，就说明特拉法尔加在休息日也会是这种风格。  
情侣装，他想。基德不由得精神一振。两人在没有事先商量的情况下穿上了相近风格的衣服，不知情的特拉法尔加一定会把这当作是命运的巧合。可还没等基德翘会儿尾巴，和平时并无不同的特拉法尔加就为他浇了盆冷水。  
为什么会有人约会还穿校服啊！基德在心中咆哮道。  
“怎么？我看你好像很失望的样子。” 罗见到基德一脸沮丧，于是开口问道。  
“不，没什么。” 基德说，只可惜他那没精打采的语气已经足以表现出他的想法了。  
“因为我穿了制服？” 罗打量了基德一番，“穿制服去游乐园会有优惠，你竟然不知道吗？”  
“知道才有鬼了吧。” 基德撇了撇嘴，“老子小学三年级以来第一次去。”  
“也是。很难想象尤斯塔斯当家的会是游乐园的常客，你会吓哭小孩子的。” 罗笑了起来。  
基德则不甘示弱道：“那你就是什么好人了？你这个解剖狂魔！”  
“很遗憾，我的确已经陪着拉米去过很多次了，而且一次麻烦都没有惹过，” 罗顿了下，“不过你今天衣服选得还不错，是我喜欢的搭配。”  
话音刚落，几分钟前还在抱怨衣服不够帅气的基德立马就把自己的憋屈给忘了个一干二净，连步子都轻快了不少。他开始洋洋得意地胡扯起自己的着装心得，从选衣服到搭配，从风格到颜色，说得像这些真就是他自己做的一样。  
“你说谎都不带脸红一下的吗？”   
耳机里传来了佩金闷闷不乐的抱怨，但显然基德并不会把这句话听到脑子里去，谁让他现在就只想着特拉法尔加这一个人呢。

  
尤斯塔斯·基德和特拉法尔加·罗恋情的开端要比那场堪称放送事故的公开告白来得更早一些，至少比这个热血笨蛋想得要早。  
那是一年前的一个刚下过雨的傍晚，罗像往常一样骑车回家。离家还有一小段路时，罗看到了路边扶着墙慢吞吞走着的基德，那时他的第一反应是，这人怎么走路跟蜗牛差不多速度。  
等到罗再靠近了些，他才看到对方一瘸一拐的步伐，以及那张在学校里无人不知的脸。他认出这是入学没多久就因为顶撞了“烟鬼”而在晨会被通报批评的尤斯塔斯·基德，麻烦的代名词。  
罗讨厌索然无味的生活，但他也不至于无聊到愿意和这种远近闻名的不良少年扯上关系。但看在是同校的份上，罗还是捏住刹车，在基德边上停了下来。  
“看个鬼。” 还没等罗开口询问情况，红头发的少年便嚣张跋扈地说道，就差抡起拳头送他一记见面礼了。  
按照通常的情况，罗会选择在这种时候扬长而去。既然对方不领情，那他也不必把时间浪费在助人为乐上。但那时罗就像是被这种幼稚的氛围感染了一样，竟觉得“既然你让我滚，那我就偏不”，于是一种莫名其妙的倔性就“蹭”一下冒了出来。  
“你那条腿，放着不管小心残废。” 罗没好气地说。  
基德没有回应，只是恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的同校生，但对方并未如他所希望的那样立即走开。僵持了片刻，基德只憋出一句：“那也用不着你管。”  
“照你这速度要走到什么时候？上车，我家就在前面。” 罗起身让出车座，示意基德上来，但对方却执拗地把脑袋拧向一边，站在原地纹丝不动，却也没有拒绝的意思。  
见对方半天没个动静，罗于是又跨回车上：“那我走了哦。”  
“……麻烦了。”  
罗听到基德用堪称蚊子哼哼般的声音说道。不良少年向自己低头求助，这让罗难免有些得意。于是他载着不情不愿的基德回了自家，处理好肿得有鸡蛋那么大的脚踝以后又把他送了回去。  
罗从不认为自己是个好心人，而且他那时真的只是单纯想看到对方感到难为情时的精彩表情变化。罗觉得基德比他想象中的要沉默寡言了不少，连他讥讽对方整天只知道打架时都没有反驳什么，直到次日临时召开的晨会。罗这才知道基德是见义勇为，是和约莫高中生年纪的混混打了一架才受了伤。  
身为不良却做了好事，难怪昨天不回嘴，原来是感到害躁了。  
看着台上表情臭得像吃了梅干一样，嚷嚷着自己根本没有要救人的意思而拼命拒绝表彰的基德（现在看来的确是看对方不爽而动手的可能性更大一些），罗突然就觉得这个尤斯塔斯·基德还有那么些意思。或许那时候起就开始在意他了吧。

  
按照基拉经过了多次实地勘探后敲定的计划，进入游乐园后，基德应当首先选些不痛不痒的娱乐项目预热一番，比如说旋转木马，或者观光性质的室内过山车。于是基德毫不犹豫地挑中了离门最近的旋转木马。  
基德不觉得这个选择会有任何问题，直到他看到这个设施被装饰的无比梦幻，并且来玩的尽是些穿着蓬松公主裙的小姑娘时，他才意识到这个决策简直离谱至极。  
“尤斯塔斯当家的想骑彩虹小马？” 罗特意错开视线看向别处，但是个人都能听出来他正在憋笑，而且憋得很辛苦。  
“骑个鬼！” 感觉血液一齐往脸上涌的基德则完全无视了耳机里的提示声，手一抬随便指了个方向。  
他指的是旋转咖啡杯。  
罗没有意见，电话那头的基拉等人也没什么意见。大家都觉得旋转咖啡杯是个和平而安宁的项目，绝对不可能一上来就刺激过了头。  
显而易见，所有人都忘了一件重要的事情，那就是基德是个能把任何项目都变成危险项目的麻烦制造者，而且还是最专业的那种。  
关上门，咖啡杯缓缓启动。基德坐在罗对面，环顾一周后最终看向了两人中间的转盘。  
“你不觉得这玩意有点太慢了吗。” 基德说。  
“你想快点就去拨那个转盘。” 罗漫不经心地说道。他正看着不远处的一对母女，想起自己上次来游乐园也是挺久以前的事情。可还没等他展开怀旧的念想，罗眼前的风景却疾速旋转了起来。  
“怎么样特拉法尔加！你这就不行了！” 见对方一副没回过神来的呆滞表情，基德大笑道。  
当然，罗也绝对不是什么会轻易认输的人。他一把抓住转盘，和基德一道飞快地拨动着：“我看要不行的是你才对！”  
两人像个陀螺似的越转越快，越转越快，直到这轮的游玩结束，他们也没能分出个胜负。  
罗坐在已经静止的咖啡杯里，却觉得他的世界仍旧在飞速旋转着，仿佛他下一秒就可以原地起飞，直冲云霄。他勉强抬眼看了看基德，发现对方同样恍惚地瘫坐在原地，脸色得有打印纸那么白。  
“当家的还能走吗？” 罗不乏嘲讽地询问道，基德则半天没有回答。  
工作人员为两人拉开门，罗率先起身。基德迟缓地转动脖子，艰难地看向他的约会对象，见到对方明明面朝着出口，却完美地走着斜线，最后“砰”一声撞上了护栏。

  
“你有病。”   
罗骂道。他站在镜子前，脸色依旧差得可怜，得用手撑着洗手台才勉强站得住脚跟。  
一阵干呕过后，厕所隔间里传出了一个闷闷的声音：“你他妈也一样。”

  
由于二人均头晕目眩，眼冒金星，这次的游乐园之旅便在只玩了一次旋转咖啡杯之后就画上了句点，既没有鬼屋里的心跳加速，也没有黄昏时分摩天轮上的甜言蜜语。  
基德和罗倒是都没功夫去想这票钱到底值不值，电话那头的佩金和夏奇却急得团团转。若不是基拉追随基德多年，见识过比这更离谱的场面，指挥部就真的彻底没辙了。在直接砍掉了游乐园和吃饭的计划以后，基德的下一个目的地变成了电玩城。  
此行的目标有且只有一个——抓娃娃机。在连续数周的魔鬼训练以后，基德相信自己一定能够为罗夹到不少毛绒玩具。光是想象一下罗会对自己露出充满崇拜的表情，基德都觉得自己要忍不住笑出声来。  
可惜基德并没有获得耍帅的机会。罗操纵夹娃娃机的技术是肉眼可见地强于基德。不仅成功率极高，罗熟悉每一台机器钩爪的松紧，还知道不少偏门的小技巧。  
“为什么不去抓些大点的玩偶？” 在观摩了一会儿以后，基德有些好奇地问道。  
“那些我都有了，” 罗依旧专注地盯着钩爪的位置，“而且太大了拿不回去。”  
没了显身手的机会，又帮不上什么忙，基德于是用游戏币换了十发子弹，打算开几枪泄个愤。  
结果，基德打出的第一枪就中了个大奖。

  
当罗抱起那只两米高的玩具熊跟在基德身边时，软乎乎的玩偶把他挡了个结结实实，从前面看上去就像是熊自己在走路一般。  
“我应该有跟你讲过太大的拿不回去的吧？”   
比起生气，罗更觉得整件事有点好笑，尽管他现在腰上挂了一圈玩偶，手里还吃力地抱着个比他高出了不少的熊。  
始作俑者则相当的自鸣得意。“总会有办法的，而且你不是很中意这个吗？” 他说。  
基德没有说错，罗确实还挺喜欢这个憨憨的熊。只是他一想到接下来的大半天他都得抱着这个熊走来走去，就难免有些苦恼。  
比如说，当罗抱着这只大熊时，他根本看不到面前的路。两人只好一人提熊脑袋，一人提熊腿。虽然占了人行道的一大半空间不太合适，但要想并排走路，这就是唯一方法。  
然而，当两人想要进咖啡店买点饮料时，横着走又连门都进不去。两人只得一前一后进了店，光是熊就占了一大截排队的区域，直到走出商店，二人一熊都承受着热切的目光洗礼。  
之后，基德提议看电影，结果熊太大没有地方能够寄存，基德只得自掏腰包，专门为熊又买了一张电影票。两人刚安置好熊，影厅的灯就暗了下来。虽然没有来得及买爆米花和可乐，但基德估摸着罗也没有那个胃口，至少他本人还因为早上昏天黑地的呕吐暂且不想看到任何食物。  
电影是那个叫虎鲸的小子临时选的，主角是个毛茸茸的黄色老鼠，的确是罗会喜欢的主题。基德自己也看得津津有味，开场好一会儿才想起来要看看罗的反应。在电影院这种昏暗的环境里，牵个手总不成问题吧。这么想着，基德扭过头去。  
然而，基德只看到那只巨大的熊赫然挡在了他和罗之间。此刻，玩具熊黑溜溜的眼睛在荧幕前闪着诡异的光。它的存在，直接否决了牵手，眉目传情，说悄悄话等一切情侣可以在电影院里做的事情。  
基德想起基拉恨铁不成钢的语气，记起他那句荡气回肠的“看电影的目的根本不在于电影”，突然间好像有些理解他的意思了。  
怎么偏偏就中了头两米高的熊呢？基德愤愤地想。  
于是，基德开始和自己身边的玩具熊较劲。直到电影散场，他还在为约会了大半天却没能和罗牵上手而感到郁闷。

  
“如果一切顺利的话，我们现在就该在摩天轮上面看落日了。” 二人一熊并排坐在河畔的长椅上时，基德手指着远处高高的摩天轮说道。  
“谁让你是个白痴。” 罗开玩笑似的说。  
“你也出了一半的力好吧。” 基德显得有些闷闷不乐，或许是又回想起了这绝对称不上顺利的一整天。  
“但也不赖，” 罗拍了拍两人中间的玩具熊，“这不是还有它呢吗？”  
听完这话，基德竟站起了身，径自走到玩具熊和罗中间的位置，然后一把把熊推到一边，然后自己挨着罗坐了下来。  
“这还是你送我的呢。” 罗取笑他小气。  
“那又怎样？” 基德依旧气鼓鼓的。他别过头，向罗伸出手后说道：“手给我。”  
“服了你了。” 罗摇了摇头，却还是把手递了过去。  
“下……下次约会想去哪里？” 基德问道，却不慎咬到了舌头。  
“图书馆。再不学习你会不及格的。”  
“真无聊。”  
“反正你中途也会想出一百个理由拽着我出去。计划性和你无缘，你不就是这样的人吗？”  
“但今天不就还行吗？” 基德说道，声音却因底气不足而渐渐小了下去，“虽然也发生了这个那个……”  
“是啊，挺不错，” 罗笑着看向基德，“但不是因为计划。”  
见基德还愣愣地盯着自己看，罗靠向了基德的肩膀。  
“差不多把你那帮朋友还有佩金和夏奇叫到一起吃个饭吧，跟着胡闹了一天也真是难为他们了。”  
沉浸在幸福中的基德当即清醒了过来，错愕万分：“靠，你怎么知道的？”  
“耳机，” 罗指了指基德的耳机，“你耳机漏音。”

  
-END-


	12. 弗雷凡斯的狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃塞俄比亚狼认为自己遇上的第一个人类是个神经病。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 是拖欠很久的短篇，1w字一发完  
> · 关键句：“沙土随风四散的残破遗址，天际投来酷热的光穿过断壁的缝隙落在一支骸骨上” （来自寓）  
> · 全架空，被诅咒的狼人基德 × 弗雷凡斯最后的守墓人罗，BE

🐾

每天早上，特拉法尔加·罗睁开那双灰眼睛后，总要在坟墓里坐上整整十分钟。在这十分钟里，他不会说哪怕一个字。

事实上，罗的话少得可怜。他从未向尤斯塔斯·基德正式地介绍过自己，连这个拗口的名字也是红狼从墓碑上看来的。它识字。

🐾

披着红棕色毛皮的埃塞俄比亚狼曾经是个人，这件事除了尤斯塔斯·基德自己之外就只有他的母亲知道。

基德害怕他的母亲，因为母亲一直在哭泣。

在基德的印象中，母亲常红着眼睛。她会为任何一件事落泪：天上的云，地上的河，死去的魂，活着的人。就连扬起木棍打他时，母亲也会止不住地抽噎。

可每每这么做了以后，母亲又会在深夜把基德抱在怀里，没了命似的向他道歉。

她总说：“原谅我，孩子，原谅我要这么对你。” 然后便低低地呜咽起来。

甘贝拉的夜是墨色的。基德脸贴着那对如泪水一般冰凉的乳房，却不明白母亲为何流泪，只觉得黑暗中有无数只手扯住他的双腿，想把他拖下深渊。

🐾

在不歇斯底里的时候，母亲会教基德认字。

基德喜欢微笑着的母亲，这样的时光构筑了他童年时几乎所有快乐的回忆。

某个明媚的午后，母亲会从衣柜里从上往下数的第二个抽屉中取出铅笔和由传单钉成的本子，再走到餐桌边笑着招呼基德：“想不想听个故事？”

于是基德就会放下手中的小稻草人和石子，飞一般地跳上椅子，再规规矩矩地坐好。

基德喜欢听童话，但他其实更喜欢看母亲写字，因为她写得既整齐又好看。他时常觉得母亲笔下的字母是拥有生命的活物，便幻想起一个个字母如何穿上铠甲拿起武器，同坏蛋搏斗。

灶台上煮着热腾腾的肉粥，母亲在纸上写下一个个充满魔力的词语，阳光照在她如火焰木花骨朵般炫目的长发上，一切都美好得像是幻觉。

基德想，要是母亲永远都这样就好了。

🐾

一天傍晚，母亲叫来基德。她说：“想不想听个故事？”

基德说：“要！”

母亲说：“是个稍微有些让人难过的故事，即便这样你也想听吗？”

基德点点头。

母亲说：“那好。很久很久以前，在一个偏远的村落里，生活着一个活泼的女孩。”

“起初，女孩和其他的孩子别无二致。她总是笑嘻嘻的，喜欢画画和跳舞，有很多的朋友。她还说，长大要当一名艺术家。”

“突然有一天，女孩毫无征兆地变成了一匹小狼，只有在月圆之夜时才能恢复人类的模样。”

“家人视她为怪物，曾经的朋友也总是用石子砸她。村长说要用火焰烧灼她的皮毛，以净化她污秽的灵魂。”

“女孩害怕极了。她离开村落，逃进森林，在那里，她遇到了一位巫师。”

“巫师告诉女孩，她的遭遇是源于一个古老的诅咒。若是想变回原样，她必须亲手杀死一个人类。”

“女孩很伤心，她不想要杀人。她在森林里独自生活，直到某个月圆之夜，变成人形的女孩遇上了一名猎人。”

“猎人见多识广，他为女孩讲了很多很多她从没有听说过的新鲜事。女孩很喜欢他，于是约好下一次月圆之夜还会来找他。”

“后来，猎人向女孩求婚了。女孩很高兴，但同时也十分悲伤，因为她注定无法过上常人的生活。”

母亲不说话了。

基德问：“那再后来呢？”

她摇摇头，只是静静地流泪。

基德看着母亲，竟感到她一下子苍老了许多。

🐾

第二天清晨，母亲不知所踪，而基德变成了一匹埃塞俄比亚狼。

🐾

在那个瞬间，基德明白了母亲哭泣的缘由。

也是从那个瞬间起，基德不再害怕母亲了。

🐾

于是基德踏上了漫长的漂泊之旅，漫长到当他见到特拉法尔加·罗时，他并未如想象中那般欣喜若狂。

基德只觉得他古怪。

🐾

特拉法尔加·罗从不做正经事，但他也从没闲着。他对坟墓有着不同寻常的执着。对他来说，在和墓碑有关的事情上花十几个小时不过是家常便饭。

基德就有见过一回。

那天夜里刮了很大的沙尘暴，埋了不少墓。于是当罗睁开眼睛，他没有像往常那样呆滞地静坐十分钟，而是立即取来那把似乎一碰就坏的铲子和坑坑洼洼的铁桶，刨沙子，装沙子，倒沙子，如此往复，直至一块块石碑完全地裸露在空气中。

基德远远跟在罗的身后，不明白他这么做意义何在。基德想这分明是白费力气。于是它蹲坐着打量男人的表情，试图寻到一个解释。

多数情况下，罗权当红色毛皮的狼是空气。基德知道他是在刻意无视自己的存在。当然，罗对大部分事物都漠不关心，其中甚至包括他自己。

罗从不按时吃饭或者喝水，他把压缩饼干塞进口腔的动作僵硬得仿佛有人在他脖子上架了把刀，逼着他这么做一样。可这很奇怪，因为罗分明不畏惧死亡，否则他也不会默许一匹饥肠辘辘的埃塞俄比亚狼出现在五十米以内。

不过那天，毒辣的烈日晒得这个可怜人头晕目眩，他不得不常挺直腰板，扶着铲子喘口气，于是一狼一人便撞上了视线。

罗面无表情地看着基德。

红狼反应过来，原来对方同样不知道自己这么做的意义。

不过这个问题并没有困扰基德很久。当天晚上，基德就给出了一个有理有据的解释：谁让特拉法尔加·罗是守墓人呢。

因为对坟墓抱有超乎常人的感情，所以他照看坟墓，清理坟墓，连本人都睡在坟墓里。这种事也只有守墓人才能做得到。

自此，基德便认定自己遇上的怪家伙是个守墓人。至于为谁又为何而守，在基德看来倒也没那么重要。

🐾

罗会逐个清理墓园里上千块石碑上的沙砾，可有一处他却绝不涉足。那便是墓园的最北端，只孤零零地坐落着一座墓碑。

严格意义上来说，那并不是一个碑，而是一个巨大的木制十字架。放眼望去，整座墓园里就只有这么一个。

基德知道十字架，那是基督徒的标志。

可基德不认为罗是个基督徒，至少不是正经的。他从未见过守墓人花哪怕一分钟的时间祈祷，即使他除了打理枯燥而单调的墓园以外便无所事事。

所以在十字架底下埋着的人一定是个纯正基督徒，可那又会是个怎样的人呢？基德不禁想。

十字架是由两根削尖的圆木搭成的，数根铁丝盘在一起把它们捆了个结实。这两截木头原本是篱笆的一部分，基德甚至还能在木屋前找到它们曾经的所在地。

圆木的尖顶上则用布条拴着一顶辨不出颜色的帽子，绘着秃鹫的纹章落上了很厚一层灰，但隐约看得见迷彩花纹。基德曾经见过死在废墟中的军官，那些尸体上大多佩着类似的标识，它也因此猜想这里睡着的家伙或许曾经当过兵。

但是基德依旧看不透罗对这座墓的态度。

乍一看，罗对这里相当不屑一顾。他会清洗每一块墓碑，却任由十字架上的帽子蒙受尘埃。他会问候每一个亡灵，却不曾在十字架下驻足。

然而，午夜时分，在守墓人阖上疲惫的双眼以前，他一定会坐在墓穴里，向左后方遥望一眼，这才能安然入睡。

基德不知道他是在看什么。于是有一天，趁着守墓人开始了他的清扫工作，基德趴进了那个刚好容得下一个特拉法尔加·罗的坑，朝着印象中的方向望去。

印入红狼眼帘的是那尊巨大的木制十字架。

🐾

饥饿是使埃塞俄比亚狼和人类逐渐熟悉起来的契机。尽管基德对守墓人充满了兴趣，它也难以违背天性中对血肉的渴望。何况，在来到墓园以前，它已经饿了相当一段时间。

于是在某一个黎明时分，基德伏在守墓人的墓穴边，露出了惨白而尖锐的獠牙。

可在即将咬上男人的脖颈时，基德却停住了。风凉飕飕的，刺骨的寒意穿透皮毛，渗进骨髓，像极了母亲不告而别的清晨。

基德遏制住了将罗撕成碎片的冲动，因为它无端地想起了母亲。

守墓人和基德那火焰木般肆意的母亲一点也不一样。罗从不表露情绪，棱角分明的脸上永远是那副一成不变的扑克面孔。他也绝不掉眼泪，灰色的眼瞳毫无生气，如同干涸已久的溪流。他像是一台遗失在荒漠的机器，被动执行着指令，直至彻底损毁。

守墓人和母亲真的太不一样了，连基德自己也说不出任何共同点。可是，它的确透过守墓人疲惫的睡容看到了自己枕着泪水入眠的母亲。

突然间，基德感到它似乎并没有那么饿。它卧在窄窄地墓穴旁，试图从罗的眼角眉梢上寻出两者间的相似之处来。直到守墓人睁开双眼，埃塞俄比亚狼依旧沉浸在自己的找不同小游戏中。

结果罗一睁眼就看到红狼紧挨着墓穴，黑漆漆的鼻尖在自己身上嗅来嗅去，眼神比人更像个人。

于是在沉默了十分钟以后，罗从坟墓里起身。他并没有像往常那样抄起铲子，而是提着桶从井里打来了水。

🐾

在把埃塞俄比亚狼上上下下洗了好几遭以后，守墓人才终于确认它生来便披着铁锈色的毛皮，而不是沾染上了猎物的血液。

守墓人站起身，有点不高兴地看了红狼一眼，像是在埋怨它为什么不早些告诉自己。

基德诧异于他居然会指望能和一匹狼正常交流，并更加坚定了罗疯得彻底的念头。它甩了甩身上的水，跟着守墓人踏进了墓园一隅的木屋。

罗很少造访木屋，所以当他从落满灰尘的架子上取出沙丁鱼罐头和压缩饼干时，基德小小地吃惊了一下。

从包装的褪色程度来看，这些战时物资一定早就过了保质期，只是罗不在乎，基德则更不在乎。经由工厂加工出的食品即便放上几年，也比从废墟里刨出的白骨残骸要好吃得多。基德咬开罐头，转眼便吃得精光，连边角也舔得干干净净。

“为什么不吃我？”

基德听到罗这么说道。可基德实在太饿了，它风卷残云般地吃着沙丁鱼，甚至没能意识到这是守墓人第一次开口同自己说话。

何况他身上几乎没什么能下嘴的部位，基德不假思索地在心里嘀咕。

🐾

这天以后，同静坐和扫墓一样，“给红狼喂食”成为了守墓人日程的一部分。

罗开始定时定点地给基德沙丁鱼罐头，而从没接连吃过这么多食物的埃塞俄比亚狼简直要感到受宠若惊了。基德其实有想过告诉罗自己即便是饿上一整个月都不会有问题，可它实在抵挡不住食物的诱惑。抱着不吃只会浪费的心态，基德心安理得地向罐头食物低下了脑袋。

即便如此，基德也不明白守墓人突然间善心大发的缘由。它不认为罗能从自己这里获取任何好处。从墓园往任何方向走上一个月都不一定遇见哪怕一个活物，尝试驯养红狼作守卫是显然不必要的。而作为脚下这片荒芜大地上的伙伴，背负着诅咒的狼人未免又太过可怖。

管他呢，基德想，反正在决定是否要对特拉法尔加·罗下手前的这段时间里还能有罐头吃，难道还会有什么比这更划算的买卖吗？

于是埃塞俄比亚狼吃得更坦荡了。

但基德也会有吃不上罐头的时候，比如说它把特拉法尔加·罗惹急了的那一次。

守墓人从不轻易发怒，实际上他很少会有情绪上的波动，因此当他终于没有摆出一贯的冷漠神色时，基德也不由得吃了一惊。在基德的记忆当中，罗一共生过三回气。这是他第一次对基德发火，也是他离死亡最无限接近的一次。

当沙暴终于消停下来，基德已经看不到镌刻着“特拉法尔加·罗”这个名字的墓碑了。它连忙循着气味找出那个墓穴，竭尽力气把守墓人从厚厚一层黄沙中刨了出来。不知是脚爪踹到了对方的胸口，还是喘气声太过粗重，总之，在基德确认罗的呼吸时，他睁开了眼睛。

结果他就生气了。

基德觉得这简直莫名其妙。它救了罗一命，可对方却对此相当不满。可基德又转念一想，也许守墓人不知道自己差点就在睡梦中死掉，反而觉得伏在他身上嗅来嗅起的红狼烦人吧。

但不论出于怎样的理由，基德那一整天都没能见到沙丁鱼罐头的影子。

特拉法尔加·罗第二次生气是在基德变成人的月圆之夜。那是守墓人首次目睹这超脱于常理范畴以外的景象。

基德倒是相当镇定，只是他花费了一些时间找回自己的声音。基德极少在变回人时说话，因为不同于现在，他不曾有过可以对话的对象，也就没有开口的必要了。

罗盯着门外一丝不挂的男人足足得有十秒钟。罗看看基德的红头发，又看看他身上匀称的肌肉。在这种挑剔而直接的目光中，基德感到相当不自在，甚至差点打了个寒战。直到罗取来他常用的铁锹，基德才算明白守墓人是想要做什么。

他想叫基德杀死自己。

罗把铁锹塞进基德手里，说：“埋在墓穴里或者直接敲烂我的脑袋，随你的便。”

基德对这个古怪的守墓人没太多感情，自己也的确想过在将来的某一天咬断他的喉管好彻底摆脱追随多年的诅咒，要他动手也并非难事。

只是，当基德看着那张疲惫却又释然的脸时，他突然就想起了废墟中死去的士兵。他们中的有一部分尚没能阖上双眼，表情定格在生前最后一瞬的惊恐和痛苦上。但更多的却是基德所理解不了的淡然，仿佛死亡于他们而言不是惩罚，而是奖励。

基德讨厌这样的神情。

为了活下来，基德绝不会向这片操蛋的土地屈服。他从中非一路跋涉至此，把能吃的不能吃的统统吞进肚子，即便精疲力竭也从未停下脚步。他要解开身上的诅咒，哪怕他不知道在那以后自己又会何去何从。

然而，基德对一件事有百分之百的把握。也正是靠着这份笃定的支撑，他才能坚持到现在。他坚信，活着便是生命的全部意义。

基德的母亲是个教徒。至于是哪种宗教，基德记不清也不在乎。在他眼中，母亲的真神不过是个歹毒的混账，因为那个神无法为她带来幸福。它同这片土地是一伙的。它希望她死。

所以基德不信神，他只信自己。他主宰自己的命运，为此他更加迫切地想要活下来。他必须活下来，因为只有拥有呼吸的权利，他才能向母亲的神和脚下的大地发起反叛。诅咒如影随形，神祗躲在黑夜中嗤笑他的狼狈，可他依然活得顽强，像火焰木般肆意。

心脏跳动，他向天地神明竖起中指。

基德望向守墓人那双充斥死寂的灰色眼睛。他认出那是一双属于可恨的殉道者的眼睛。

他甩开铁锹，铲斗撞在门槛上发出刺耳的声响。他说：“去你丫的。”

罗瞪着他。“你再说一遍？”

基德冷笑道：“我说，去你丫的。”

罗向基德挥起拳头。毫无疑问，青年的话语冒犯了他。愤怒竟让长期处在饥饿中的守墓人使出了全力。这一击结结实实地落在了基德的颌骨上，惨白的皮肤当即泛红肿胀。

真火大，基德想。他蛮狠地把罗压倒在地上，力量的绝对优势立刻让对方动弹不得。

只要往扼在咽喉上的那只手稍微施些力道，守墓人就会一命呜呼。基德看着那双因怒意爬满血丝的灰色眼睛，最终却还是选择松开手。他退回木屋的角落，不动声色地打量大口喘息的守墓人。

罗似乎也因为这瞬时的冲突清醒过来。他从挂勾上取过泛着毛边的旧斗篷丢给还裸着身子的青年，这才往门槛一坐，脚边横着先前被砸过来的铁铲。

基德接过布料凑近嗅了下，窜入鼻腔的灰尘令他蹙起眉头，可他还是老实披上了。沙漠的夜晚总是寒冷的，而对于暂时失去了毛皮的基德来说有一件斗篷御寒总归不是坏事。

“你到底是什么？” 守墓人开门见山地问。

“介于人类和狼之间的家伙。” 基德说。说实在的，他也不清楚自己到底算是什么。

“也就是狼人。”

“大概。”

“这里是弗雷凡斯。你是从哪里来的？”

“很远的地方。”

基德注意到罗的眼睛亮了起来。

他揩去额角的汗，然后说：“给我讲些什么吧，随便什么都行。”

基德哑然。他不知道自己此刻该说什么，似乎没什么值得一提，反倒是有不少问题想要抛给守墓人，比如说他是谁，又为什么在这里。

“我经过大马士革的时候，”他听见自己的声音这么说，“那里有一种绿色的果实，敲开之后会有白色的果肉和汁液。味道倒记不清了，那时吃得太急。”

罗沉思片晌。

“那应该是椰子，一种热带地区的果实，小摊贩会在它的壳上钻孔，插上吸管拿去卖，天气热的时候能赚不少。” 罗伸手比划着，“吸管你应该知道的吧？”

基德点点头。“你吃过？” 他问。

“嗯。”

“很久以前？”

“很久以前。”

🐾

直到第二天清晨，基德都没能琢磨出来这个“很久以前”究竟指的是什么时候。

在这片土地上，战争再常见不过了。也许只是眨一下眼睛，就会有一颗炮弹砸在街道、屋脊上，掀起的气浪足以把周围的一切夷平。罗所说的很久以前，那个他还能够捧着椰子消暑的日子，或许不过是去年的某一天。

可去年又是什么时候？基德早已记不清自己漫无目的地走了多久，时间对它来说早已不再重要。长久以来，基德按照自己的节奏生存。它想守墓人应当也是如此。

总之，当带着这些疑问沉沉入睡的基德睁开眼睛，它看到守墓人缩在靠近门槛的墙角呼吸均匀地睡着，浑然不觉阳光早已攀上额角。

基德张开嘴打了个哈欠。

守墓人懂得很多。基德为罗描述起巴尔干的巨型废弃水电站到底有多么气派，他便极详细地解释起水力发电的原理。基德又讲到埋在废墟中的大型移动炮台，罗告诉他那其实是叫做“坦克”的军用战斗车辆。

最令基德惊讶的是罗竟然分得清不同仙人掌之间的区别，他甚至还教了基德一些沙漠生存的技巧，包括如何根据植物生长的位置快速找到水源等等。

而当基德问起罗是不是曾经去过这些地方时，他却摇了摇头。

“书上看来的。” 他说，稍显疲倦的灰眸里充斥着憧憬。

也许他并不如想象中的那般沉默寡言，红狼这么想着，上前用脸颊蹭了蹭守墓人的手腕。大概是太累了，罗全然没有睁开双眼的意思，只是有一搭没一搭地为红狼顺毛。

基德冷哼一声，对守墓人的行为很是鄙夷，却还是顺着他手上的动作趴下，不一会儿也迷糊着睡着了。

🐾

基德和罗都没有意识到，那是罗长久以来第一次没有躺在坟墓中入睡。

等到一狼一人注意到这一点时，罗已经从木屋中翻找出了一大一小两床被褥，正忙着往篱笆上一晾好见见太阳。

和基德初来乍到的时候相比，小屋焕然一新，而刻着守墓人又长又拗口名字的墓碑早已半埋在了黄沙之下。罗依旧会清扫数不清的坟墓，只是对自己曾经的住所不闻不问了起来。

一大桶水倾泻而下，浇得正眺望远方的红狼一个激灵，几乎要在原地跳起来。

“手滑了。” 守墓人有些抱歉地说，嘴角却高高扬起，满是恶作剧成功的得意。

埃塞俄比亚狼倒也不生气，只是借着水汽在地上结结实实地打几个滚，又往晾在一边的被子上使劲蹭几下，这才满意地离开了。

🐾

那天，基德的晚餐里没有沙丁鱼罐头的踪影。

🐾

守墓人的话虽算不上多，但绝对称不上是少言寡语的那一类。

和基德熟络起来以后，罗总是在尝试着说些什么，哪怕他的话题不着边际，哪怕以埃塞俄比亚狼形态出现的基德给不出什么回应，仿佛说话本身就是他的目的。

“你见过海吗？”

一天，当罗终于打理完墓园，他忽然对跟在身边的红狼这么说道。

基德摇摇头。它见过湖泊江河，却唯独没有见过海。它只在母亲的童话故事里听过这个词。

“我也没有，弗雷凡斯人都没看过海，” 罗释然地说，“我只知道那是个广阔无垠的地方，那里的空气闻起来又咸又涩，就像站在一百条腐烂的章鱼中间，比海鲜市场还要糟糕得多。”

基德歪歪脑袋。它不知道海鲜市场该是什么味道，更不知道章鱼是什么。

“哦，我忘了你不知道这些。总之，大海是个好地方。”

守墓人提起铁锹，往木屋的方向迈开步子。

好地方？基德有些纳闷，因为听上去那里的气味并不好。它愣了一下，但还是踮着脚跟上罗。

“瞧你现在这样。我打赌，你绝对会喜欢那里。到时候可别玩太疯免得溺水死掉，我可提醒过了。”

🐾

又一个月圆之夜。罗同基德并肩坐在门槛上聊天。

“你知道对于人来说，什么才是死亡吗？” 罗问。

“停止呼吸的时候。” 基德说。

“不，” 罗停顿片刻，“是感到无聊的时候。”

“无聊？”

“对，无聊。觉得自己无聊，觉得人生无聊，觉得世间一切都无聊。那个时候，你就和死了没什么区别。”

“那现在呢？” 基德看向守墓人，“你感到无聊吗？”

守墓人没有说话，而是俯身在男人的唇边落下一个吻。

“你觉得呢？” 他笑着反问。

🐾

“别那么急躁，” 守墓人摩挲着火焰木似的红色头发，“我的名字是特拉法尔加·罗，你呢。”

狼人嗤笑一声。

“我知道。”

“还有，叫我基德。”

🐾

次日，罗破天荒地睡到傍晚才醒过来。

自那以后，他不再日复一日地清扫那些数不清的墓碑，只是偶尔向沉睡在地下的人们送上一句祝福与问候。

对于守墓人的改变，基德难免有些惊愕。可当它仔细一想，早已被黄沙淹没的墓碑，晾在篱笆上的被褥，甚至是被倒进盘子的沙丁鱼罐头和压缩饼干切片，这些都是同一种暗示：守墓人变得想要活下去。

他会从床榻上醒来，会把精心装盘的储备食物虔诚地摆上桌子，会随意地和埃塞俄比亚狼说话，有时是抱怨，有时是趣事，但更多的是他压抑太久的话语。

哪怕只是一点点，基德能看出冷漠和疲惫正从那双灰眼睛里逐步褪去，取而代之是悄然亮起的希望与光明。

红狼为此感到由衷的开心，甚至把自己本应杀死守墓人一事彻底抛到了脑后。

🐾

基德记起自己原本的目的是由于罗的追问。

他问：“就没有什么方法能让你彻底变成人类吗？”

“没有。” 基德说，回答之干脆令他自己都有些讶异。

“所以你得一直这样？”

“是的。”

“倒也不赖。” 说罢，守墓人往基德身旁又靠近了一些。

枕边人呼吸早已变得平稳，基德却依旧睁着眼睛。

他停下了脚步，不知是因为贪恋守墓人的体温和触碰，还是因为某种交杂的混乱情绪。

但基德清楚，平静而美好的生活注定与自己无缘，因此他必须要继续走下去，走到那个未知的终点去——

他不能永远留在弗雷凡斯。

他听见墨色的夜里是无处不在的诅咒。

尖刻的讥笑刺穿咽喉，而他被钉死在虚无的十字架上。

🐾

特拉法尔加·罗第三次生气是在尤斯塔斯·基德邀请他一同离开弗雷凡斯的那个夜晚。

在遇见守墓人以前，埃塞俄比亚狼的一生都是极单纯的。它的硬币只有两面，死或者生，非此即彼。

因此，当基德兴致勃勃地向罗建议一同离开弗雷凡斯，趁着雨季再次踏上旅途时，他并没有预料到对于出生在弗雷凡斯的守墓人来说，硬币是有第三面的。

守墓人一言不发地听基德讲他的伟大计划，在恰当的时候点头或是勾起嘴角。然后，他领着基德往墓园最北端的巨型十字架走去。

基德没有想到罗会主动走向那个地方，因为在过去的一段时间里，守墓人总会刻意地淡化十字架的存在，就像他不再清扫自己的墓碑一样。

那顶军帽依旧被布条拴在尖顶，比基德上次造访时更破旧了一些，秃鹫纹章也在沙尘肆虐后模糊了许多。

晚风凉飕飕的。

月光为十字架在沙丘上投下一截黑铁似的剪影。守墓人在那片阴影的尽头站定。

“这里，” 他说，“我就只能走到这里了。”

基德愣了下：“你刚才说什么？”

“我不能离开弗雷凡斯。”

罗说，语气极为平淡，叫人一不留神就会以为他刚才说的是和“人不能不喝水”差不多众所周知的事情。

基德花了足足三分钟去理解这句话。

守墓人倒也不着急。他站在黑魆魆的影子里，深一脚浅一脚地踢那些沙子，看基德眉头紧锁，舌尖微颤又悻悻住嘴。

“为什么？”

年轻的狼人最终只憋出这么几个字眼，因为他发觉自己从未真正认识过眼前的守墓人，于是很多话也再说不出口了。

罗摇摇头：“我就是不能。”

好吧，守墓人那与自己悬殊巨大的体力也不再是需要烦恼的问题了，基德想。

麻烦事的确在减少，可基德心中的一腔怒火却要满溢出来。诚然，这份愈演愈烈的愤怒中绝对少不了自私心态的作祟，但真正让基德感到不满的，是守墓人只言片语中透出的距离感。

基德的确以为他和守墓人之间的感情是超脱的，超过了生死也超过了传统。可直到现在，他才意识到，捕食者和被捕食者、收养者和被收养者、救赎者和被救赎者，这些身份所架构出的条条框框无不把特拉法尔加和他分隔开来。

就像是隔着一整片海。

“也是，活人永远赢不过死人，何况我甚至不是个人。” 当基德说出这番话时，胸口的烧灼感竟也跟着一扫而空了。夜晚也有夜晚的好处。基德深吸一口气。

“我明早就走。” 他说。

“你就没有什么要说的？” 罗叫住正欲离开的基德。

“要说的？让我祝福你的守墓生涯一切顺利？还是——”

罗打断了基德的话：“你骗了我，难道你不准备解释清楚吗？”

“我骗了你什么？”

“所有。”

罗终于从那抹阴影中抽开身子。他走向基德。

他说：“狼人的故事早就烂大街了，你真的以为我对解除你身上诅咒的办法一无所知吗？”

“你需要的只是杀一个人。我早在你刚来弗雷凡斯时就给了你机会，你本该在那个时候就下手，但是你没有。”

“然后我们就开始玩该死的过家家游戏，操你的，天知道我是中了什么邪。告诉我你是怎么对待你的猎物的，是不是锁定它们，威胁它们，给它们无穷尽的希望再把它们推下深渊？真不愧是你，狼人先生，你比我知晓的任何一种掠食者都恶劣得多。”

说到这里时，罗的声音稍微有些颤抖。

“你还记得我跟你说过的海吗？去看海曾经是我最大的愿望，我连做梦都想在海水里痛痛快快地游一个来回。”

“那就离开这里……”

“我不能！” 罗骤然拔高了声音。

基德愣住了。

“你以为我是喜欢才留在弗雷凡斯的吗？放屁！这整个见鬼的地方总有一天会被彻底埋进沙子，而我连国境线都跨不出去！”

“没人质疑过大主教，更没人质疑过我们的主，直到空袭的那一天，导弹像下雨一样砸在弗雷凡斯，幸存下来的人跑到边界，铁丝网早没了，但是没有谁能迈出那一步，这时我们才明白一切都是教会捣的鬼。”

“我们把他们奉为救世主，但他们只是把我们当作弃子。弗雷凡斯是个彻头彻尾的谎言。他们要培养的从来不是信徒，而是一心一意信奉神明、此生此世不会踏出囚笼的奴隶。”

“我不能离开弗雷凡斯，也不能了结自己的生命。我想了很久他们是如何做到的，可能是心理暗示，也可能是魔法，但这些根本不重要，或者说我不在乎。”

“因为我是最后一个活下来的弗雷凡斯人，我接下来的人生只有一件事要做：等死。”

基德看着罗。他想他需要说些什么来安慰对方，或者至少为自己刚才的失言说声抱歉，可他突然找到了硬币的第三面。

他说：“你哭了。”

守墓人一愣：“操，我没有，你眼瞎了？”

他坚持道：“不，你有。”

守墓人气得不轻，一拳头砸在狼人的胸口。那的确很疼。

然后他抱了上来，头埋在基德的肩膀。

一阵被努力压抑的啜泣声自耳畔传来。

基德想他明天早上不会走了。

🐾

自那之后，基德没有再主动提起过离开弗雷凡斯，尽管他很清楚自己终有一天会继续那段漫长的旅行。

🐾

守墓人又说了很多关于弗雷凡斯的事情，但埃塞俄比亚狼几乎什么都没记住。它只知道罗以前是个医生，有父亲母亲还有一个活泼可爱的妹妹，喜欢计划一些不着边际的旅行。至于那些政治话题，它听不懂也不在乎。

至于墓园边缘的大十字架，基德如今知道那底下埋着一个好心肠的军官，故乡在很遥远的北方，信耶稣基督。他的战机坠毁在弗雷凡斯境内，受了很重的伤，最后没能坚持很久。

当守墓人说起那位军官告诉过自己的有趣见闻时，他灰色的眼睛总会凝望着远方的地平线，嘴角带着笑意。

那一定是段值得高兴的回忆，基德想。

可他不禁又想，当自己去往远方，回忆起和罗共同生活过的这段时间时，他也会笑吗？

🐾

又过了很久，罗不知从木屋的哪个角落里翻出了一包种子，他把它们种在篱笆前。

他说：“等到了雨季，只要一场大雨，它们就能开花了。”

基德很好奇那些花会不会比火焰木的还要灿烂。

🐾

但他们都没有等到花开的那一天。

特拉法尔加·罗死了，他没能撑到那年的雨季。

🐾

罗不愧曾经是个医生，他对自己的身体了如指掌。当基德发现他的不对劲时，他已经瞒着这件事有一段时间了。

基德要去其他城镇找药回来，但罗拒绝了。

他想让基德就此离开弗雷凡斯。

“你现在可以吃我了，肯定比你刚见到我时好吃得多。” 他这么说。

基德骂他神经病。

🐾

罗死的时候恰巧是基德在弗雷凡斯过的最后一个月圆之夜。

那天夜里，他坐在门槛上，靠着基德的肩膀，安静极了。

基德给他讲了很多很多的故事，就像他们第一次说话时一样。

过了很久，也许是太阳即将升起的时分，罗突然悄声开口。

他说：“我想去看海。”

基德点点头。

“好。”他说，既是说给罗，也是说给自己。

🐾

最后，红狼又一次踏上了旅途，但并非漫无目的。它要去看海。

它会说的，也许是某个月圆之夜，也许是再次遇见人类，也许是终于触到海浪的瞬间。

它一定会说的。

它来自弗雷凡斯。

-END-


	13. 航行时在做什么？有没有空？可以来消灭蟑螂吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即刻起，极地潜水号上的盥洗室三间将无限期暂停使用，恢复时间待定。  
>  特拉法尔加·罗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·迫害罗医生的手段之一，季节限定  
> ·原著设定，时间点大约是进入新世界后、罗和红心团分头行动前  
> ·私设众多，红心团氛围相对闲散，因为是搞笑向还请不要当真

从决定跟随特拉法尔加·罗的第一天起，强巴鲁就觉得这个海贼团的人有点少。

其实非要说的话，隔壁草帽一伙的人更少，甚至没上两位数。可相对应的，人家船也小。强巴鲁看着这个能容得下自己这身高的潜水艇，不禁想象起未来几天红心海贼团在香波地招兵买马的景象。

但一连几日，他的新船长都没有扩充人手的意思。特拉法尔加会在船长室消磨掉一天中大半的时间，空闲时就在甲板上倚着白熊小憩，顺带指挥下船员们搞日常养护，心情大好就去香波地群岛上走一走，偶尔和隔壁基德海贼团的红头发超新星狭路相逢，打上几回合便立刻收手，如此往复。

等到强巴鲁反应过来时，他们已经赶过了顶上决战的尾巴，去过了亚马逊·丽丽，现在正驰骋在新世界的海洋中。

于是，在某个平凡而普通的日子，当强巴鲁全副武装地打扫起好些间空荡荡的舱室时，他才想起自己刚登上这艘潜水艇时候的疑问。作为红心海贼团中唯一一位于伟大航道加入的船员，强巴鲁在瞬间就得出了一个完美的答案。

因为特拉法尔加·罗有洁癖。

对那些从北海起就跟随特拉法尔加·罗的人来说，船长有洁癖根本不是件新鲜事。医生嘛，反倒是没有洁癖才叫奇怪。

但作为海贼船，极地潜水号的确干净得有些不正常。海上男儿司空见惯的空酒瓶、又破又臭的衣物以及油腻污渍在这艘潜水艇上反倒成了稀奇事。特拉法尔加为全船的所有房间制定了扫除值日表，包括他自己在内的每一名成员都在严格执行，整个航行期间从未中断。

可即便极地潜水号在特拉法尔加·罗的指挥之下有条不紊地在新世界前进，红心海贼团缺人手早已不是个秘密，至少空着的舱室房间说明这艘潜水艇在设计之初，可容纳的船员数量远比当前规模要大得多。

而事实上，红心海贼团曾不止一次地举办过有模有样的招募会，只是每一次都以无果告终。概括来说，不是红心团不想招新，而是他们找不到一个让特拉法尔加·罗满意的新人。

据不愿意透露姓名的副手一号佩金说，他们船长会首先排除掉所有手指甲里有污垢的面试者，因为他认为“这在卫生标准上是绝对不能接受的”。

而据另一位不愿意透露姓名的副手二号夏奇说，他们船长曾经特意叮嘱要给面试者端一碟点心，但凡直接用手抓着吃了的一律不予通过。夏奇曾经很崇拜地以为这是在筛选掉警惕性太低的人，但特拉法尔加却悠悠地说：“饭前洗手，这道理连三岁小孩都该知道吧。”

“那我到底是怎么通过考核加入你们的？” 在听了这么多红心海贼团的招募血泪史后，强巴鲁不由得产生了这样的疑问。当时他沦为天龙人的奴隶已久，按照特拉法尔加的标准来说一定算不上体面，所以自己又是怎么被纳入麾下的呢。

“这个嘛……” 佩金和夏奇面面相觑了一阵。

“吊桥效应，” 佩金最后这么说，“你看，当时场面那么混乱，船长可能就没顾及这些了吧？”

“可吊桥效应不是讲爱情的诞生吗……” 夏奇插话道，却突然龇牙咧嘴了一番，“啊啊啊好了好了我知道了！先别掐了—— 总之就是那么个意思，哈哈。”

“对对对，意思到位了就行啦！” 佩金有些不好意思地连连摆起手，随即像是突然想起什么事情一般从甲板上捡起一个玻璃瓶，“啊对了，我在这边捡到了个玻璃瓶，玩了一晚上也差不多了，强巴鲁你要是顺手的话就把它丢到分类仓去吧？”

这是强巴鲁第一次直接问起船长的洁癖，除了和他的北海同僚们一样觉得医生爱干净无可厚非以外，他心中对特拉法尔加的敬意与感激又增加了许多。

直到特拉法尔加封锁了全船所有卫生间的那一天，强巴鲁才发觉自家船长的洁癖似乎有点一发不可收拾之势。

那天早上，刚结束守夜的强巴鲁想着先去卫生间洗把脸，却在船舱里撞见了步履匆匆的特拉法尔加。

红心团的船长是出了名的夜猫子，你在任何时间段遇见他都不是件稀奇事。可强巴鲁还是吃了一惊，因为特拉法尔加竟穿着一整套防护服，手里还提着不少瓶瓶罐罐，不知道的还以为是要去处理毒气泄漏。他戴着口罩，强巴鲁只能透过护目镜看见他又加重了一点的黑眼圈和极为严肃的神色。

“早上好，船长。” 强巴鲁说。

“早上好。” 特拉法尔加向他可靠的船员点头示意，刚匆忙地迈出步子，又扭头说道：“那边的盥洗室暂时先别用，我刚刚消过毒。”

说罢，他就快步离开了。强巴鲁看了看全副武装的船长，又看了看卫生间的方向，只好在上层的淋浴间冲了把澡。直到被夏奇叫醒去参加紧急会议，强巴鲁都没把清晨的这一幕太放在心上。

刚进餐厅，强巴鲁就看到臭着脸的特拉法尔加坐在最中间的椅子上，被群情激愤的船员们围了个水泄不通。脸色同样也没好到哪里去的佩金则站在一边，帽檐压得低低的，叫人不知道他在想些什么。

伊卡库首当其冲：“船长！再怎么说也不能直接把厕所给封了吧！我一早上没有洗脸了！”

话音刚落，不少人都跟着附和起来，场面热烈得堪比工会组织罢工。

“其实我从昨天晚上到现在都还没上过厕所。” 夏奇凑近强巴鲁有些不好意思地说道。

“所以这到底是怎么回事？” 强巴鲁对眼前的状况仍有些不能理解。

夏奇耸耸肩：“船长他突然把厕所封了，我们让佩金去劝，结果就变成现在这样了。” 说完，他又故作神秘地停顿了下：“而且你知道吗，这回连贝波都没派上用场。”

夏奇又继续讲刚刚的这段时间里极地潜水号上有多么混乱，可强巴鲁却并没有用心去听，因为他的一大半注意力都被墙角一个小小的褐色踪影吸引过去了。

“所以说！不管是发生了什么，马桶总该让人用吧？克里欧涅已经快憋不——”

“我在船上发现了蟑螂。” 特拉法尔加说。

餐厅的氛围在一瞬间降至了冰点。

蟑螂，一种因为气候缘故仅仅活在北海人想象中的可怕生物，只有少数人不幸能一睹其真实面貌。据说，要想在北海哄小孩早些上床睡觉，打着蟑螂的名号绝对比邪恶军团杰尔马66更立竿见影。

于是，伊卡库放下了高高举起表示抗议的手，佩金把帽子压得更低了些，夏奇也收了声。

至于可怜的克里欧涅，要不是一路以来见多识广，他也许就要当场成为红心海贼团最大的笑柄了。

而强巴鲁，他的视线仍旧紧随那个小小的虫子移动着。他没能意识到周围急剧的变化，因为在短暂的凝固后，出身北海的海贼们都开始惊魂未定般地寻找并占领制高点，于是，餐厅又一次喧闹了起来。

看着鸡飞狗跳的船员，特拉法尔加不由得皱起眉头：“蟑螂而已，你们没必要这么大惊小怪。”

“那可是蟑螂啊船长！” 跳上了椅子的乌尼哭嚎着，“蟑螂怎么会出现在极地潜水号上！”

“这也是我想要弄明白的事情，” 特拉法尔加说，“理论上来说这艘潜水艇上不可能出现蟑螂。”

“就是啊！船长你是不是看错了！” 已经快爬到冰箱顶上的夏奇试图抓住最后一线希望。

特拉法尔加思索了片刻：“但这只是理论上。一只飞进船舱的蟑螂在某处产了卵并且孵化导致蟑螂泛滥成灾，虽然是小概率事件，但依然不能排除这种可能性。”

贝波站在一旁，黑溜溜地眼睛打量着上窜下跳的伙伴们，他的镇定自若此刻竟显得有些格格不入了起来。毕竟是出身佐武的毛皮族，贝波早就习惯了温暖潮湿地区生活着的各类昆虫。

他看向抱着冰箱一副不打算撒手架势的夏奇，缓缓地说：“夏奇你爬那么高也没有用的，蟑螂会飞。”

贝波的声音不算大，但偏巧“蟑螂会飞”这几个字清晰地传入了在场每一个人的耳朵，于是场面变得更加混乱，连默不作声的佩金也有些站不住脚了。

除了强巴鲁。他注视着那只小虫头部又长又细的触须，打算在它下一次移动前又快又准地出手。

“船长，你不害怕吗？” 贝波看了看其余人，又看了看从刚才起便一直坐在椅子上的特拉法尔加，有些好奇地问道。

“当然不，” 特拉法尔加说，“蟑螂是医学研究中很常见的昆虫，我早就习惯了。”

贝波对自家船长的崇拜于是又增加了不少：“不愧是船长，真厉害啊。”

“啪！”

一声脆响回荡在餐厅里，所有人的目光于是都聚焦在了动静的制造者强巴鲁身上，并默契地为他让出一条路来。强巴鲁坦然地走向特拉法尔加，在他跟前站定，摊开手。

一团难以言表的褐色残骸赫然出现在特拉法尔加的眼前。如果看的再仔细些，他或许还能认出其中尚在抽动的一根后脚。

“蟑螂就是指这个吧？” 强巴鲁问道。

下一秒，特拉法尔加从餐厅里凭空消失了。

克里欧涅哭叫着狂奔向厕所。

这场骚乱后，特拉法尔加最终还是解除了厕所使用的禁令。但毫无疑问的，红心海贼团全体已经进入了剿灭蟑螂的紧急状态中。

除此之外，被波及到的还有强巴鲁。他发现自己不论走到哪里都会被船上的北海人以一种复杂的眼光看着，那眼神中有四分敬佩，三分恐惧，两分好奇和一分恍惚。

当强巴鲁喷洒完药物，走上甲板透气时，有不少人都小心翼翼地试着问他一些有关“传说中的蟑螂”的问题，其中不乏有些发言令他觉得北海人的想象力可能格外丰富。

“它是怎么移动的？”

“怎么移动……就普通的爬吧，上下左右。”

“噫……” 北海人整齐划一地发出了表示嫌恶的声音，却又迫不及待地继续问道，“那它会叫吗？”

“这我不太知道。”

“哦……” 他们看上去有点失望。

“那，它会吃小孩吗？” 夏奇小声地提问。

“不会。”

“不会从耳朵里钻进去吗？”

“不会。”

“不会吃你的脑子吗？”

“……不会。”

“它摸上去是什么触感？”

“天哪谁提的这个问题？” 乌尼不满地嚷嚷起来。

“滑滑的？” 强巴鲁思考了一阵。

“噫……” 北海人再一次整齐划一地发出了表示嫌恶的声音。

“但稍微带点毛糙的感觉吧。”

“噫………………”

“拍下去的话，” 强巴鲁比划了一下，“会发出咔哩咔哩的声音，所以我觉得还有点脆？”

“噫！！！”

“我这辈子都不想吃炸薯条了。” 克里欧涅说。

“你可以等薯条变软再吃。” 伊卡库拍了拍他的肩膀。

“被拍烂的蟑螂会不会和变软的薯条——”

“呕……”

“贝波你别说了！”

“对不起……”

这之后，特拉法尔加又召开了一次船员会议，主题依旧是探讨如何在最短时间内将极地潜水号上的蟑螂赶尽杀绝，而当天刚刚杀死了一只蟑螂的强巴鲁自然而然地成为了全场的焦点。

“总之我们先听听强巴鲁的意见吧，他的经验应该比我们所有人加起来都多。” 佩金说。

红心船长抬手示意强巴鲁提出些方案。

“我认为现在就很好，这样下去应该没有问题。” 强巴鲁说。

乌尼则立即表示反对：“可大规模使用药物有可能会导致蟑螂产生抗药性吧？一旦发生，之后就不太容易处理了。”

“啊是啊搞不好会有超级蟑螂被弄出来。” 克里欧涅没精打采地说。

“耐药性的确是个问题，但我觉得我们还应该关注一下这些蟑螂的来源，弄清来源有助于我们有针对性地应对，” 佩金深吸一口气，“那么我开门见山地说了，船长，你上一次去尤斯塔斯·基德的船上是什么时候，回来以后有什么异常状况吗。”

说完，佩金像是被抽空了身体一般瘫倒在座位上，讲出这段话几乎耗费了他的全部勇气。

尤斯塔斯·基德和自家船长之间的种种往来对于红心海贼团来说早已不是个秘密。尽管特拉法尔加每次离开前总会找出五花八门的借口，比如说把定制服装忘在了酒吧，或者要去狂欢节打探情报等等，他的船员们总能够察觉出空气中的异样，再通过潜望镜准确地掌握自家船长外出同某超新星密会的确凿证据。

不过像是约定好了一般，特拉法尔加会在次日清晨不声不响地回来，而守夜的人也就睁一只眼闭一只眼地装作不知道。因此，当佩金把这件事堂而皇之地抛出时，在场的不少人都倒吸了一口凉气。

特拉法尔加的眼皮跳了下。 “……没有。” 他说。

“啊船长啊你确定没有吗那可是从南海来的海贼团啊你真的确定没有吗？” 克里欧涅继续说道。

伊卡库看不下去了，她拽起克里欧涅说：“船长，我先送他去甲板上吹吹风清醒一下。”

在众人的目送下，从早上起就像丢了魂的克里欧涅被拽出了餐厅。

“那尤斯塔斯有给你送过什么可疑的东西吗？” 佩金依旧不死心地问道。

“也没有。” 特拉法尔加叹了口气。

在场的人都陷入了沉思。

最近一段时间里，极地潜水号没有去过什么气候温和的岛屿，更别提遇见蟑螂了。那船上的蟑螂又是从哪里来的呢？强巴鲁想不明白。

另一边，刚被拆穿了地下恋情的特拉法尔加虽然语调上没什么变化，但脸上的表情可谓精彩纷呈。身为经验丰富的海贼，强巴鲁觉得自己或许需要出言转移一下所有人的注意力。

“其实还有一种方法，能够最快速地消灭船上所有的蟑螂。” 强巴鲁说。

特拉法尔加抬起头：“说来听听。”

得到了肯定后，强巴鲁继续说道：“那就是用船长您的能力把墙体——”

“我拒绝。” 他说得斩钉截铁。

深夜，负责值守的佩金坐在控制室内，脑子飞快地运转着。直觉告诉他，这事和隔壁的基德海贼团绝对脱不了干系。

思来想去，他最终还是选择翻开笔记本，对照着日历计算了一番，又掏出电话虫，极不情愿地拨出了那个潦草写在页脚上的号码。

那一端的人接得倒是很快。

“什么事。”

“我们船上出现蟑螂了。” 佩金决定直入正题。

“就这事？我挂了啊。” 电话那端的基德海贼团二把手听上去很是不悦。

佩金觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳了起来。他压着怒意，尽可能心平气和地说：“这对我们来说不是件小事，听着，我们花了一整天的时间抓蟑螂，并且我高度怀疑这些虫子的来源是你们那艘船。”

基拉叹了口气。“证据呢？” 他问。

“就凭你刚才没把这事当事。” 佩金掐了掐眉心。他并不太喜欢和基德海贼团的二副私底下打电话，这让他有种自己在搞地下恋的错觉，何况他们现在谈论的还是如此糟糕的话题。

“所以你是觉得我们船上有一只蟑螂以某种途经跟着你们船长回到了你们的船上？”

“差不多。”

“少胡说八道了，特拉法尔加根本就没上过维多利亚朋克号的甲板，” 基拉听上去有些不高兴，“他嫌我们船不够干净。”

“好吧，这是我没想到的。” 佩金差点一个没忍住就笑出了声，只可惜电话虫还是暴露了他的表情。

“…………”

“好吧，那我先挂了啊？” 疲惫了一整天的佩金觉得自己的心情都在此刻好了不少。“嘿，怎么不说话了？” 他问。

在整整沉默了三十秒后，基拉才再一次缓缓开口：“你还记得我俩出来拼酒的那回吗？”

“记得，怎么？”

“我好像知道你们船上的蟑螂是哪里来的了。但是……算了，我去喊瓦耶。”

佩金屏息凝神地听基拉那边的动静，先是靴子踩在木制地板上的声音，再是推门声，期间还夹杂着诸如“不会吧”“不可能吧”等支离破碎的词句。总之，没过一会儿，基拉就找到了瓦耶。佩金记得那是当时在香波地群岛穿着渔网袜的家伙。

“大半夜的干什么啊？” 瓦耶听上去还没太睡醒。

“上次靠岸的时候你把什么东西放到红心团的船上去了？” 基拉问道。

“啊？独角仙啊？咋了？”

听罢，佩金觉得他整个人都升华了。

三天后，红心海贼团的蟑螂围剿行动圆满落下帷幕。在特拉法尔加的要求下，佩金向全体成员解释了这些蟑螂的来源。

“这让我怎么解释呢……总之，开端就是，在一起喝酒怀念过童年后，尤斯塔斯想赶在出航前送我们船长一只独角仙，可是他喝的有点多，就喊基拉去帮忙抓。”

“但是呢，基拉当时有一些事情耽搁了，就喊希特去抓。”

“可是呢，希特要守夜……啊，希特就是那个会喷火的，嘴巴上有这种花纹的……反正，推来推去这事就被丢给瓦耶去办了，就是那个穿渔网袜的。”

“问题就在于这事是让瓦耶去做的，因为瓦耶他不认识独角仙。我知道我知道，对，这很离谱。”

“希特给他的描述是，长角的，黑棕色的虫子，然后瓦耶不知从哪里抓来了一只……蟑螂。”

“瓦耶按照尤斯塔斯的吩咐把装有‘独角仙’的瓶子放在了甲板上，准备给我们船长一个惊喜，只不过，这个瓶子在船长回来以前就因为某种未知原因翻了，里面的蟑螂跑了出来。”

“所以，这才有了我们这些天的奋战……”

当佩金刚想要继续说下去的时候，夏奇突然举起了手。

“等一下，” 他说，“那个瓶子我有印象，我记得佩金有天夜里拿橡皮子弹打玻璃瓶玩，搞不好就是那个时候翻掉的……”

所有人的目光立刻聚集在了佩金的身上，其中克里欧涅的眼神像是能冒出火来一样。

“的确，后来那个瓶子是我去扔掉的。” 强巴鲁又补充道。

伊卡库的嘴角勾起一抹瘆人的微笑。

在蟑螂面前，一切兄弟情都是不存在的。—— 佩金

-END-


	14. 你好，船长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有个人费尽心思，就只是为了道一声“生日快乐”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 发明家基德 × 流浪探险家罗，年龄/时间轴操作有，完全架空未来向AU

**五岁的特拉法尔加·罗和他的“船长”**

当特拉法尔加·罗终于鬼鬼祟祟地溜出自己的生日派对时，塔楼的钟响了三声。他在等待烤鱼和生日蛋糕上多花了些时间，而离开人群时则连事先准备好的借口都没用到，加加减减一番也称不上是耽搁了自己的计划。

罗的父母沉浸在和老友重聚的喜悦中，他们高声谈论着年轻时在教会学校做过的蠢事，谁也没有意识到生日宴的主角早已不见了踪影。当然，坐在宝宝椅里的拉米，还有正在教堂门口打扫卫生的修女、小镇南面的裁缝店大叔，他们都看见了风风火火的罗小朋友。只不过下午三点原本就是精力充沛的五六岁小巨怪满地乱跑的时间，因此特拉法尔加夫妇家的电话依旧安静地躺在客厅的橱柜上。

罗利索地翻过裁缝店后院的篱笆，挨着那棵歪着长的山毛榉蹲下，确认四下无人后才从口袋里掏出了一张仔细叠好的手绘地图。这张画得又丑又烂的地图是罗前几天从一个匿名信封里拿到手的，信里让他在十月六号，也就是今天，到弗雷凡斯边缘的废弃温室来。在根据过于粗糙的字迹和笔触排除掉寄信人是儿童诱拐犯的可能性后，对那间废弃已久的温室本就充满好奇的罗决定赴约。

温室是镇上的教堂投资建的，占着光照条件最好的地段，前些年还曾兴盛过一阵。只不过大萧条终究席卷了这个地处偏远的北方小镇，教会收入锐减，还没等到罗出生，温室就因为缺少资金维护而荒废在山间的低地上。教会派修女把稍小的植物分发给居民，至于那些又高又壮的热带植物就只好让它们和玻璃温室一道自生自灭。罗家里原本也养着一盆从温室搬来的仙人掌，但鉴于拉米对啃仙人掌情有独钟，罗最终还是亲手把它搬去了教堂，为此他还从修女那里得到了一块饼干。

罗对博物学向来感兴趣，可他曾听说温室里会有热带的昆虫，不但能长到巴掌那么大，而且还百毒不侵。直到从窗台上发现这封匿名信，罗都没能下定决心前往温室一探究竟。不过现在，生日的兴奋感似乎扫空了一切恐惧。当罗走在泛黄的草坪上，他满心都是都是布罗卜丁奈格的景象，就连那些热带的巨型昆虫也变得可爱起来，以至于当他推开温室的玻璃门，只看见满屋枯黄干瘪的植物和一个披着铁锈色毛大衣的老头时，他竟觉得有些失望了。

在对方开口说话之前，罗就飞快地把自己塞进两棵枯木间的空档，警惕地上下扫视这位陌生的老人。他生着一头白发，一架老旧的护目镜箍在额前，皮制的绑带已经斑驳，深一块浅一块的。那身黑中透着红的皮毛大衣还算得上干净，但似乎长久未保养过，手感一定不如家里那块毛绒毯子。罗的视线又落在老人花纹奇特的裤子和造型怪异的靴子上，说不清的异样感让他不由得打了个寒战，心中也萌生了立刻回家去的想法。

而就在罗刚转过身打算撒腿狂奔时，老人却开口说话了。

“生日快乐，特拉法尔加。” 老人说。

罗停下脚步，发现老人正微眯起眼睛，笑着望向自己。在纠结了一番诸如礼仪家教的问题后，犹豫再三，罗还是走向老人，竭力忍住因恶心而不住往下撇的嘴角，尝试着像位绅士一样伸出手。

“谢谢，但请你不要用这么……奇怪的方式称呼我，” 他尽可能平和地说，“我有名字，如果你不知道的话，我的名字叫罗。”

令罗没有想到的是，老人竟大笑起来，仿佛自己听到的是什么惊天笑话一般。

“你为什么要笑？” 罗惊讶地问他。

“我没想到你原来居然这么有礼貌。” 他说，抬手揩去眼角笑出的泪花。

罗为此感到相当不悦。“如果你不懂什么叫做教养，那我也没必要在这里同你浪费时间。” 他忿忿说罢，便要抽回自己的手一走了之。

“开个玩笑。” 老人连忙握住罗的右手。随后，他叹了口气，说：“我当然知道你的名字，但我以为你会喜欢那个称呼。”

罗思考一番：“如果你愿意在‘特拉法尔加’后面加上‘先生’，我想我其实并不会介意。”

“可你很显然并没有到能被叫作‘先生’的年龄。” 老人揶揄道。

“算了，随你便。” 罗把那张地图递到老人面前，“这是你画的？”

“是我，不然……”

“画得可真烂。” 未等老人说完，罗就冷冷地甩下一句毫不留情的评价，满意地看对方愈发僵硬的表情，心里则为扳回了一局而不禁雀跃起来。

可让罗意外的是，老人居然认真地难过起来。他蹲坐在石砖围砌的花坛旁，如同一匹受了委屈的老狼，仿佛下一秒就会淌下眼泪来。秋日黄昏的阳光透过玻璃天井照在那件铁锈色的毛大衣上，相衬之下他的身型竟略显佝偻。罗看着这副情景，似乎觉察出了某种寂寥感，于是内疚感开始在他的肚子里翻腾。

“其实也没有那么难看，比如这个花，” 罗指了指右上角的黄色小花对老人说，“颜色很漂亮，我是有一点点喜欢的……”

“只是一点点？” 老人问他。

“好吧，我很喜欢。”

“感谢你对我的画作做出这么高的评价。” 老人站起身，像模像样地行了个旧式礼。当他抬起头时，罗看到那对橙红色的眼瞳里闪着恶作剧得逞的狡黠。“不过，我画的可不是花，是太阳。”

“你可真幼稚。” 这一回，罗没有掩饰他语气里的嫌弃。

“我该说谢谢？”

“不，我没有在夸你。”

“那如果我偏要把它当作夸奖呢？” 见到罗又弯下了嘴角，老人只好隔着斑点帽子拍拍他的脑袋，“看样子我要是继续开玩笑，特拉法尔加小朋友就该不高兴了。你一定有很多问题想要问我不是吗，现在可是个好机会！”

“你为什么不是在圣诞节的时候来拜访我？” 于是罗问道。

“我为什么应该在圣诞节的时候来拜访你？” 老人诧异地反问。

“因为你是圣诞老人，难道不是吗？” 罗又继续解释道，“我从没见过你，可你却知道我的名字和生日，还穿着红色的衣服，看上去也没有拐卖我的打算，所以你肯定是圣诞老人了呗。”

见老人没接话，罗便压低了声音说：“放心好了，你尽管跟我说，我一定不会把这事告诉别人的。”似乎是觉得自己的话还不够有诚意，他又赶忙加了一句：“爸爸也好，妈妈也好，拉米也好，我都不告诉！”

老人哧哧地笑起来。“可我真的不是圣诞老人。” 他说。

“那你是谁？”

“好问题……你就叫我‘船长’吧。”老人思忖片晌后说道。

“你以前开过船？”罗又问他。

“开过，虽然对我来说好像是昨天才发生的事，但应该已经过去很久了。”船长说，一边揪下一片枯叶在指尖碾成粉末，“这间温室在这里多久了？”

“六七年吧，但比起这个，快说说那是艘怎样的船！”罗迫不及待地问他。

“虽然发生过一点小小的意外，但从整体上看，我会说那是艘很棒的船。”

“那就是不怎么样的意思了？”

“但我是船长。”

“而船长可不能嫌弃自己的船。”

罗开心地和老船长击掌。

“你应该多笑一笑，”老船长垂下手后说道，“小孩子就该快活些。”

“看在你是个船长的份上，我会的。”罗摘下自己的斑点帽子摆弄起来，“可这还是解释不了你为什么知道我的名字和生日。”

“时间总会告诉你一切。但是现在，你可以先把这些答案归咎于我是个了不起的船长，比圣诞老人还要厉害的那种。”老船长冲着罗洋洋得意地勾起嘴角。

“你可真奇怪，但还不赖。”

“谢谢。”

“……对了，如果你是个比圣诞老人还厉害的家伙，我可以向你许愿要一台时光机吗？”罗期待而好奇地盯着老船长。

“我可不知道你居然会对时间旅行感兴趣，”老船长摘下自己的护目镜把玩起来，“先说说你想要用那玩意做什么吧！”

“你不知道的还有很多，”罗扬起下巴，“我想用时光机去到未来，看看未来的世界长什么样！”

“这是你的梦想？”

“不，我还没想好将来要做什么，只是因为你说你很厉害，我就这么顺嘴一提罢了。许愿总要许个大的嘛。”

老船长深吸了一口气，摩挲着下巴说道：“我倒是可以给你个跟时光机差不多酷的东西。”

“真的吗？”罗显得很是意外。

“但不是现在，大概过段时间……反正一定是距离现在很近的未来。”

“总结下来就是你现在拿不出手呗，”罗小声嘟囔起来，“既然如此还说什么自己比圣诞老人还厉害啊……”

“我会用船长的名号向你保证，把拳头伸过来！像这样、这样、再这样……”老船长带着罗用拳头在空中比划了一番，“好啦，我们约定好了！你很快就会收到那个东西。”

“所以你还会在这里等我吗？”罗盯着自己的拳头若有所思。

“我不会，我今晚就要动身去很远很远的地方了，但这不影响我们刚才的约定。”

“好，那我会等着的！”

罗还想继续和老船长说会儿话，可塔楼的钟敲了整整五下，他想他应该回去了。

“你该回家了，不是吗？”在罗开口前，老船长先一步说道，“再晚些出发恐怕你的爸爸妈妈就该满大街地找你了。”

“是的，”罗站起身，掸去衣服上沾上的灰尘，“很高兴能在我生日的这天见到你，船长。” 他向老人挥手作别。

“我也是。”老船长说，“路上小心。”

在离开之前，罗又看了老船长一眼。玫红色的晚霞中，老船长笑着向他挥手，从那上扬的嘴角和桀骜的头发中，罗似乎看出了一点画册里年轻水手的神韵来。

也许他真的是位了不起的船长，罗开心地想。

然后他轻轻阖上了废弃温室的玻璃门。

**十九岁的尤斯塔斯·基德和不时称他“船长”的特拉法尔加·罗**

当冰冷刺骨的海水从巨型鲸鲨撕开的裂口涌进操作舱时，尤斯塔斯·基德不甘心地闭上眼睛，咒骂一番该死的老天和操蛋的命运后默认了自己这回必死无疑的事实。

等再次睁眼，他却讶异地发现自己正躺在一顶帐篷里，裹着睡袋和厚厚的毛毯，耳畔是不远处篝火的噼啪声响。若不是肺部和鼻腔依旧残留有海水的苦涩味道，尤斯塔斯几乎都要相信先前的落难不过是一场噩梦了。

尤斯塔斯又耗费了些时间找回他脚趾头的知觉。在这期间，他意识到自己并不是这顶帐篷里唯一的活人。在他的左侧盘腿坐着一个身穿防水御寒材质夹克衫的男人，头戴一顶滑稽的斑点绒毛帽，正聚精会神地读一本有些年头的袖珍图册。

于是尤斯塔斯尝试着向那个人搭话，可他的嗓音已经被海水泡到哑得不成样，因此不过只能发出一阵怪异的呜咽，连他本人也吓了一跳。戴斑点帽的男人留意到了尤斯塔斯的动静，他合上图册放在一旁，欠身同那双逐渐恢复清明的橙色眼瞳对视。

“你好，‘船长’。” 他说。

“我的船……它在哪里？” 尤斯塔斯迫切地问道。

“安心吧，它就在附近的冰面上，就是已经坏得不成样子了，” 男人从便携保温壶里取出一块压缩毛巾甩到尤斯塔斯的脸上，“等顾得上你自己的时候再去想船的事情吧。”

毛巾不算烫，而尤斯塔斯还是在略有悬殊的温度差的作用下打了个激灵，一把把毛巾拎起。即便只有短短几秒钟的接触时间，但尤斯塔斯肯定自己的脸上一定有一大片红印子。“你他妈……” 他咬牙切齿。

“啊，能坐起来了啊，恭喜……” 对方忍着笑意截住了尤斯塔斯即将爆发的话头，“你该不会是想要指控我谋杀吧？真遗憾，我要是当真想杀你，刚才就不必这么大费周章地把你和你的铁疙瘩从巨型鲸鲨的嘴里捞出来了——虽然救你纯属意外。”

自知理亏的尤斯塔斯只得闭上嘴，认认真真地擦起了自己的脸和脖颈，即便短暂，毛巾的温度也多少让他舒坦了一点。

“也得亏你命大。刚把你捞出来的时候，你的皮肤泡在海水里白的反光，我甚至都以为自己捞上来的是个死人。” 他的救命恩人继续说道，“那群鲸鲨把你的船撞成了一团废铁，我路过的时候它们就像海狮顶皮球一样顶那玩意。”

尤斯塔斯把毛巾递还给他：“那你为什么要救我？”

“我缺钱，我需要足够的资金支持我的探险，而你造船的材料看上去能在中转站卖个好价格。” 男人直截了当地说，“但我没想到船里还躺着个半死不活的你，所以顺手日行一善喽！”

尤斯塔斯皱起眉头。作为中转站的常客，他知道这些钢板有着不菲的价值，却也知道一具保存完好的尸体能够在那里拍出天价。如果眼前的这个人真的缺钱，他就该任凭自己溺死在水里，然后把尸体背回去，换来的钱足够他造一百艘这样的船。

“说了这么半天，‘船长’先生不应该自我介绍一下吗？你现在躺在我的睡袋里，足足把它撑大了一号，我还指着回头去找你讨债呢。” 戴斑点帽的男人饶有兴致地打量着尤斯塔斯，似乎对他困惑的表情很感兴趣。

“尤斯塔斯·基德。” 他说，“给我纸和笔，我写一下我的工作室地址。”

“想不到你看起来没多大年纪，习惯却这么老古板。” 男人从胸前的口袋里掏出笔记本和钢笔递给尤斯塔斯。

“那轮不到还在看绝版袖珍图册的家伙说，” 尤斯塔斯在纸上洋洋洒洒地写了一串，“给，来之前最好发个电邮，我随时都可能出门。”

“原来你是个专职搞发明的？之后呢，就算这次差点把命给丢了也不打算放弃造那些没什么安全系数的船？” 斑点帽混蛋把笔记本收好后打趣道。

“关你屁事！” 尤斯塔斯不爽地呛声。

“你的船，空有设计和性能，但在应对海洋生物的策略方面，恐怕什么也没有准备吧。声波信号发射器，探测装置，具有警示意味的涂装，我一个都没见到。换句话说，鲸鲨不找上你才是怪事。” 那个博学的混蛋又继续说道，“我不希望我还没来得及讨债你就又在海上遭难了，下一回你可不一定能有这么幸运。”

尤斯塔斯悻悻地住嘴。的确，这些问题是他没有考虑过的。当他在工作室里没日没夜地组装船只时，他满心只想着如何开得再快些，怎样看起来才会更酷一点。至于生活在海里的那些家伙，他那会儿只觉得没有什么鱼类能突破钢铁的防御。

但尽管斑点帽混蛋说得有道理，与生俱来的倔强性子使尤斯塔斯坚决不愿意松口，于是他背过身，同角落里的探照灯较起劲来。

而斑点帽混蛋却轻笑起来。“果然‘船长’都不会嫌弃自己的船。” 他说。

也许是生死攸关时刻残留的紧张感，也许是那块令人懈怠的热毛巾，尤斯塔斯很快又倒回了睡袋里。半梦半醒之间，他似乎听到斑点帽混蛋说他明天要往冰川走，还说回头要去自己的工作室，于是他又昏昏沉沉地想这该死的睡袋应该值几个钱。

直至收到一封署名为“特拉法尔加·罗”的电邮，尤斯塔斯都没有想明白那个睡袋会费他多少虚拟币，毕竟他也弄不懂斑点帽混蛋究竟打得是什么算盘。

见到斑点帽混蛋倚在门框上冲他打招呼，尤斯塔斯便立刻反应过来：“特拉法尔加？”

“看来你收到电邮了，正好，也不用我再费口舌做自我介绍了。” 特拉法尔加说，径自在尤斯塔斯的零件柜里翻找了一通，最后干脆搬起一整个盒子。“这个我带走了。” 说罢，他便旁若无人地走了，仿佛只是从自家冰箱里拿了个鸡蛋般自然。

几天以后，特拉法尔加又来了。他身着镭射长风衣，腰间别一副多功能手套，右眼上多一只倍镜。尤斯塔斯举着锤子的手呆滞地悬在空中。他看到特拉法尔加往储物架上放下两瓶烈酒，又把几节电缆扛在肩上，然后极自然地离开了。在这期间，尤斯塔斯甚至没来得及骂出一个脏字。

当天晚上，特拉法尔加再次现身。这回，他一声不吭地把自己十几个小时前放下的高纯度酒精喝了个精光，占着尤斯塔斯的床和被子睡了一整夜，大清早便一溜烟没了人影，气得尤斯塔斯牙直痒痒。

终于，忍无可忍的尤斯塔斯扛着电锯把特拉法尔加堵在墙角。“一个睡袋而已，你他妈到底还要从我这里顺走多少东西？” 他咬牙切齿地问。

“只是一个睡袋吗？” 特拉法尔加勾起嘴角，用拳头轻轻捶了下尤斯塔斯的胸口。那里，一颗心脏正有力而飞快地跳动着。他冲着愣神的大发明家打了个响指：“那么回见啦，尤斯塔斯当家的。”

此后，尤斯塔斯再没抱怨过特拉法尔加顺手牵羊的行为，至多为自己草率留了电邮地址的行为感到懊恼。他不会问特拉法尔加拿了那些东西是要做什么，正如他不会问他接下来要去哪里一样。而特拉法尔加造访得也愈发频繁，几乎每一次出远门前，他都会来尤斯塔斯的工作室坐坐。

“尤斯塔斯当家的为什么这么执着于机械呢？” 一天，闲来无事的特拉法尔加突然问道。

尤斯塔斯放下手中的电钻。“为什么……因为很喜欢，觉得很帅气吧，” 他说，“那你呢？你为什么喜欢探险？”

“我的确很享受探险的过程，但非得说的话，这其实称不上是‘喜欢’。” 特拉法尔加把盛着朗姆酒的玻璃杯放到一边，“我在找人。”

“找谁？” 尤斯塔斯随口一问。

“找圣诞老人。”

尤斯塔斯匪夷所思地抬起头，却看见特拉法尔加脸上压根不是开玩笑的表情。他憋了半晌，最后只冒出来几个字眼：“你脑子没病吧？”

特拉法尔加难得没有回呛，反而从他绝不离手的袖珍图册里翻出一瓣叶片标本递给尤斯塔斯。那是一片卡斯特纳木的树叶。

“这玩意不是早就灭绝了吗，以前还挺常见来着。” 尤斯塔斯说。

“这是我五岁那年圣诞节从圣诞老人那里收到的礼物，” 特拉法尔加停顿了下，“我知道圣诞老人大多是父母假扮的，但我确实在生日当天他亲眼见过他，甚至还和他说了话。”

“等下，打住，你生日是什么时候？”

“十月六号，怎么？”

“所以你的意思是，一个圣诞老人在十月份的时候跟你碰了面？” 尤斯塔斯的表情充满了不信任，“你确定这不是你想象出来的，就像‘幻想中的朋友’那种？”

“那你怎么解释这片叶子？”

“这在我们小时候都还很常见的吧。”

“对。但是他当时跟我说，要送我一个‘比时光机还要厉害’的东西，结果我在圣诞节从窗台上发现了这个，那时我还不爽了好一会儿。等到卡斯特纳木正式宣告灭绝，我才反应过来这玩意有多厉害。”特拉法尔加拔高了声音，“他根本就是在预言未来不是吗！”

尤斯塔斯难得见到特拉法尔加对事情充满热情的时候，因此不自觉间，他的语气也缓和了几分。“所以你想根据这片叶子去找到那位圣诞老人？” 他问。

“对，我想他会生活在一个长着卡斯特纳木的地方。”

“但你也知道这世界上几乎每一个角落都已经被机械测绘完毕了。” 尤斯塔斯提醒道。

“你说得对，但也不完全对，” 特拉法尔加灰色的眼睛里闪着跃跃欲试的兴奋感，“那些被强磁干扰的地方可都还是未知领域啊。何况，机器也不是万能的，还记得我们刚见面的时候吗，船长？”

尤斯塔斯刚想出言反驳，可转念一想，发觉事实的确如此，于是他笑着摇了摇头，抓过那杯朗姆酒一饮而尽。

“敬圣诞老人。” 他说。

事实上，特拉法尔加是个相对内敛的人。和他给人的第一印象不同，和尤斯塔斯相处的时间里，他更喜欢讲自己在外的见闻，或是听尤斯塔斯梳理那些机械的工作原理。至于跟他自身直接挂钩的那些事，除去他比尤斯塔斯大了五岁的事实，特拉法尔加只说过两次。一次是他讲圣诞老人怪谈，另一次则是他邀请尤斯塔斯一同回弗雷凡斯的时候。

那是特拉法尔加踏上旅途的前一晚。他把尤斯塔斯冰柜里藏的酒兑在一起糟蹋，喝了个痛快却还不忘抱怨尤斯塔斯的破烂沙发硌得慌。

然后，他开始说胡话，他告诉尤斯塔斯自己的老家在弗雷凡斯，一个没劲的旧派宗教小镇。那里的人在战争过后，死的死，残的残，逃难的逃难，就留下一个教会和一个空教堂，也不知道修女还在不在。

他又说起那个神奇的废弃温室。他说等他把这世界上的烂地方都去个遍，就要拖着尤斯塔斯回弗雷凡斯给他修温室，他好在里面种花种树。这样一来，他就可以把他这么久以来的见闻写成书，到时候卖书挣的钱分三成给尤斯塔斯当劳务费。

没过一会儿，他就又喃喃道，不对，这年头早就没有书这种东西了。几乎是刚说完，特拉法尔加就把他喝下肚子里去的酒稀里哗啦吐了一沙发，尤斯塔斯只能硬着头皮把他从那摊呕吐物里捞出来，转手就用电邮从中转站订了个崭新的沙发。

“操，还没到生日你就喝成这个鬼样子。” 尤斯塔斯一边付钱一边骂人。

占着尤斯塔斯枕头的特拉法尔加倒也不介意，反而笑了起来。

“那等我回来，再来你这边过生日？” 他问。呼吸微醺。耷拉在凌乱黑发上的斑点帽檐在他的鼻梁上投下阴影，一对似笑非笑的灰色眼睛亮晶晶的。

“去你的，我可不想再花钱买一个沙发。” 尤斯塔斯冲特拉法尔加比了个中指，“干脆一起滚去弗雷凡斯得了。”

**永远二十六岁的特拉法尔加·罗……**

特拉法尔加出发后的第二天，中转站那边派无人机往尤斯塔斯的工作室空投了他订购的沙发。尤斯塔斯往沙发上一坐，不错，果然够舒服。他心满意足地想特拉法尔加终于不会再抱怨个不停了。

没有烦人的花粉让春天和其他季节没什么两样，要不是终于想起来翻一翻特拉法尔加留在这里的日历，尤斯塔斯甚至都没意识到已经四月份了。他出门时顺道买了两瓶贵的可怕的酒，扔在储物架上等特拉法尔加回来喝。

八月份，夏天过了大半，尤斯塔斯从零件堆里抬起头时总会一边揩汗一边用那台不常用的老电视看新闻，从无关紧要的政治话题中筛选关于未测绘区域的消息。听说现在有能够避开强磁干扰的测绘技术了，但尤斯塔斯不在乎。

特拉法尔加的生日当天，尤斯塔斯赌气喝完了他春天掷重金买来的酒，躺倒在他几乎没怎么坐过的新沙发上哼唧了一夜，第二天却连半个特拉法尔加也没见到。

年底，特拉法尔加留在这里的日历被尤斯塔斯撕完了最后一张。电子烟花在窗外绽放，尤斯塔斯索性拾起面具继续搞他的破铜烂铁。

很快，他一个人过完了自己的二十二岁生日。

等到下一个春天，尤斯塔斯几乎要习惯了没有特拉法尔加前来骚扰的生活，直到他看到新闻，说最后一块未测绘区域也已经全部测绘完毕。他当即砸了电视，一天之内把就把他工作室里所有的东西打包寄送到弗雷凡斯，在中转站的人开出长得难以置信的账单时痛快地花光了自己所有的积蓄。把自己也扔去弗雷凡斯之前，尤斯塔斯用喷漆在工作室的门板上写道：“滚回弗雷凡斯来找老子。”

然后他一脚踢开空瓶，气急败坏、头也不回地走了。

尤斯塔斯花了大半个星期坐廉价列车去了弗雷凡斯。列车上没有人，连小镇里也找不出第二个活人。尤斯塔斯在俨然荒废了的街道上转了几圈，把一个灯泡留在教堂的募捐箱前边，走个形式买下了那座废弃温室。他花了两天收拾枯死的藤蔓、更换碎掉的玻璃，又花了大半天安顿好他的工具、材料和那张沙发，然后他的生活开始回归正轨。

住在温室里全然不如呆在工作室里方便，最近的居住地离这也得有大半天的车程，更别说中转站派来的无人机总是坏在半途，可尤斯塔斯倒觉得清闲不少。他开始做各种各样的东西：滑翔伞，雪地车，洞窟潜水头盔…… 他做的又快又好，比在工作室里时还要高效。中转站的探子看重尤斯塔斯做的玩意，不远千里登门和他议价，却被他直接撵走，因为他说自己做的东西是非卖品。但探子们不屈不挠，一传十十传百，一来二去，尤斯塔斯真的成为大家口中的大发明家了。

大发明家过着潇洒的日子，直到不知道第多少个十月六号，当他躺在早就旧得不成样的沙发上喝烈酒，却蓦然想起还有过特拉法尔这么号人物来。他想起他贱兮兮的笑，想起那双亮晶晶的灰色眼睛，和很久很久以前他落在自己胸口的拳头。

突然间，尤斯塔斯如梦初醒地意识到，自己好像从来没有对特拉法尔加说过哪怕一声生日快乐。

废弃的温室里爆发出一阵孤狼似的嚎哭声，除了死去已久的草木以外，没有谁听得到。

**和忘记了自己年龄的尤斯塔斯·“船长”·基德，还有一台时光机**

尤斯塔斯不知道那之后究竟过去了多久。他没有数过，也没有必要去数。从他下定决心要造一台时光机出来的时刻起，时间的流逝于他而言就已经失去了意义。

他反复地失败，重来，再失败，再重来。他偶尔也会停下来，认认真真地嘲笑自己怎么变得这么矫情。可他转念一想，十九岁的尤斯塔斯和九十岁的尤斯塔斯其实并不会有什么区别。说到底，尤斯塔斯只认死理，一旦下定了决心，就没有什么能阻挡得了他。

温室里已经是一派欣欣向荣的景象。大概是生命更迭交替的自然规律，即便尤斯塔斯并没有特别照料这些花草，它们依旧长势喜人。而令他有些意外的是，玻璃温室的正中央，竟长出了一棵本该灭绝了的卡斯特纳木。尤斯塔斯看着这棵树，搞不清楚它是后长出来的，还是从最开始就在这里。也许在其他被世人遗忘的角落，也有卡斯特纳木在茁壮生长。

终于成功造出时光机的那一天，尤斯塔斯给自己理了头发，又把长靴刷得锃亮。在拉开时光机的舱门时，尤斯塔斯仿佛看见了那个年轻的探险家。他闲适地盘腿坐在驾驶座，手里捧一本袖珍图册，帽檐下一双灰色的眼睛中带着兴味。

然后他“啪”地合上图集，勾起嘴角，慵懒的声音中夹着些微戏谑。

“你好，‘船长’。”

他这样说道。

-END-


	15. THE OTHER HALF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大多数宠物狗不知道世上还有流浪狗一说，尽管它们都是狗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我在瞎写，我疯了，好耶

1

那个戴斑点帽的男人绝不是什么善茬。他在演戏。

尤斯塔斯·基德头一回看到瓦铁尔时就这么下了定论。他甚至有自信到敢为瓦铁尔有问题这种无聊的赌局押上自己的全部身家：一副十年前流行款的古董护目镜，一把专门割兔腿肉的匕首，一个皱巴巴的装着火柴的烟盒，和两根曾经用来绑钞票的皮筋。

在通过上一个边境检查点时，尤斯塔斯的裤子口袋里还塞着他老家的纸钞，一左一右，整整两捆。负责办手续的驻扎士兵习以为常地看着那架势，用泛黄的长指甲在纸质文件上划了道印子喊他签字。

别宝贝那玩意了，士兵漫不经心地敲下章，悠悠说道，这点钱在我们这连把糙米都买不起。

于是当晚尤斯塔斯就把这两坨连厕纸都不如的东西丢进篝火里烧了个干净。他看着前前任首相的脸在火焰里扭曲变焦，骂骂咧咧地抱怨这钱一路上沉得要命还不顶用，后悔没在出发前把它们全部换成等值的烟——不论走到哪里，烟草在难民之间永远不会贬值。

同样不会贬值的还有枪械刀具，比如说尤斯塔斯的匕首。

在国际法和当地条款统统见鬼去了的难民营里，武器既是护身符，也是谈判的筹码。尤斯塔斯平日别在腰带上的匕首是开过刃的，只要他点个头，价格就绝对不会低。但尤斯塔斯打心眼里觉得这是亏本买卖。事实证明，就算没有钱，明晃晃的匕首配上那一身肌肉足够尤斯塔斯横着走，就连混混头目也得让他几分。

可其实，尤斯塔斯从没杀过人，他的匕首真的只是拿来割肉吃的。

总之，尤斯塔斯坚信，瓦铁尔一定有着某种不可告人的秘密。

而至于这种想法的依据是什么，尤斯塔斯又说不清楚，只能草率的把所有迹象归咎于两个字，直觉。

2

瓦铁尔是个异类。

尤斯塔斯看瓦铁尔，就好像在看一条混入了狼群的狗。

长久以来积累的习惯不是一朝一夕就能改掉的，这个道理同样适用于瓦铁尔。即使他一直都显得相当合群，在该沉默的时候沉默，在该说话的时候说话，永远和周围的人踩着相同的拍子，乍一看只是个再普通不过的可怜难民，尤斯塔斯却还是从瓦铁尔的举手投足间觉察出了异样。

比如说，瓦铁尔有洁癖。爱干净不是问题，可在粪便、血和呕吐物遍地可见的难民营中，像瓦铁尔这样连指甲缝里都不会有一丁点污垢的人就显得有些格格不入了。更离奇的是，尤斯塔斯还从没见过瓦铁尔在公共澡堂门口排队。

再比如，尽管瓦铁尔戴着一对纯银的耳环，但他绝非一名虔诚的教徒。瓦铁尔会在祷告日那天混进人堆里，装模作样地举起双手，时不时张嘴却从不出声。自从某日无意撞见瓦铁尔听着祷告曲小幅度地翻了个白眼后，观看这位无神论者模仿信徒并想象他如何在心中翻来覆去地辱骂天主就成了尤斯塔斯每周必备的休闲娱乐活动。

此类的细节还有很多，如果瓦铁尔从不吃面包这事也够得上异常的标准，那尤斯塔斯大概能不带停地讲上半天。

3

凡事总得有个开头，尤斯塔斯关注起瓦铁尔这号小人物的起因有一半是冲着那包价格不菲的香烟。

瓦铁尔从不抽烟，至少尤斯塔斯没看见过，但他卫衣口袋里却装着官老爷们才抽得起的高级牌子，连卷烟纸都印花的那种。瓦铁尔要是乐意卖，凭这一包烟他就能当上难民营里的头号阔佬。

不过瓦铁尔可不是傻子，他这烟是用来发的，而且只发领路的那几个。一支烟换一个问题，隔段时间再发一轮。至于其他人，就只有看着的份了。

拿烟最勤快的就属管船的大胡子。烟到手以后，他能搁嘴里叼个大半天，这才恋恋不舍地点上。问他这烟跟便宜货有什么区别，大胡子也不说，就眯着眼睛自顾自地吞云吐雾，一副说了你们也不会懂的得瑟样。

不过还真有人乐意去吸这高级二手烟，尤斯塔斯也专门跑去凑了回热闹，但也就那一次，因为他实在没闻出点名堂来。可能抽起来还是有些不同吧，尤斯塔斯想。

4

而有关留意起瓦铁尔的另一半缘由，或许得归咎于尤斯塔斯同样是条混进了狼群的狗。

打出发起，尤斯塔斯就和其余人的目的地背道而驰。西边来的难民挤破了头想往北境钻，只有尤斯塔斯铁了心地要去南边。

南方比北方好吗？那倒没有。但这和尤斯塔斯要去南方并不冲突。

尤斯塔斯是个天生的疯子。祖母这么感叹，小学老师这么骂，连他的好兄弟基拉也这么评价。那年尤斯塔斯十一岁，连五年级都没读完就跑去当矿工，基拉跟家里人移民去北边前还是隔着矿场的铁栏杆跟他告的别。

基拉问尤斯塔斯将来打算怎么办，尤斯塔斯说不知道。基拉又说，没关系，你是个疯子，总归会有办法找新生活，说完就发发发地笑，尤斯塔斯也跟着一起笑。两个人对着笑了好一会儿，临走前，基拉又说，他要是能选，他会去南方，因为那里有海。尤斯塔斯摆摆手，戴上护目镜就转身回矿洞了。

后来尤斯塔斯听说，好些年前逃亡的一家三口被捉回来处了刑，过两天还要把尸体拉到广场上示众。

所以尤斯塔斯连夜跟上难民的队伍走了，去寻找他的新生活。他知道这群人要去北方，可他是个疯子，他总归会有办法溜去南方。

就在尤斯塔斯背地里筹划着从偷渡贩子眼皮底下顺走一艘船的时候，他看到了瓦铁尔。狗的把戏或许能骗过狼，但绝对骗不过另一条狗。

于是尤斯塔斯的短期计划当即变成了拉瓦铁尔入伙。

5

瓦铁尔不是个容易被说服的人，不过尤斯塔斯也没打算跟他讲道理。

他起了个大早把瓦铁尔从帐篷里拽出来，告诉他自己有个计划，一定能帮上他的忙，不出意料地被当成了傻逼。即便瓦铁尔现在气冲冲地钻进了帐篷，尤斯塔斯也确信瓦铁尔一定会来找他，迟早的事。

果然，当天傍晚瓦铁尔就带着烟找上门，第一句话就问尤斯塔斯说的计划具体是什么。

尤斯塔斯笑了。你，他指指瓦铁尔，还有我，又指指自己，两个人，偷一条船去南方，之后各找各家。瓦铁尔半天没吭声。

疯子，他说，把烟还我。

好啊，尤斯塔斯说，然后当着瓦铁尔的面把烟嘴来来回回舔了几圈。喏，尤斯塔斯笑着把烟递给瓦铁尔，给你，拿好了。

干你的，瓦铁尔对尤斯塔斯竖起中指，随后怒不可遏地离开了。

尤斯塔斯惬意地靠在石头上，点燃了这来之不易的战利品，猛吸一口。

他发现高档烟和自己的廉价烟好像真的没什么差别。

此后很长一段时间，瓦铁尔都没正眼看过尤斯塔斯。

6

瓦铁尔就这样和尤斯塔斯继续僵持着，直到他在山脚下的国境线检查点碰上了麻烦。

大胡子照惯例赔着笑脸低声下气地给小官们塞烟塞钱，当天值守的士官长瞪了他一眼，面不改色地收好钞票，警告他别在自己的辖区闹出什么大动静。见这回意外的顺利，大胡子一边是是是好好好，一边冲着剩余人使眼色叫他们快些走。

可轮到瓦铁尔时，负责办手续的年轻哨兵竟咬定他就是那被多国通缉的杀人犯特拉法尔加。

难民营里没有人不知道特拉法尔加。多亏向导带的那台破烂收音机，尤斯塔斯早就把这个法外狂徒的信息背的滚瓜烂熟。这人原本是个正规医院里的外科医生，小道消息说他还在地下给毒贩混混行黑医，有一天把自己手术台上一芝麻官的脑袋捅了个对穿，手段极其残忍，被跨国通缉，外貌特征里辨识度最高的当属上半身的大面积纹身。

听到特拉法尔加这个名字，瓦铁尔一言不发地拉低了帽檐。大胡子脸涨得通红，连忙哆嗦着和瓦铁尔撇清关系。士官长也坐不住了，满脸不耐烦地走到瓦铁尔的跟前，命令他把上衣脱下来。

尤斯塔斯原本还想再多看会儿热闹，但考虑到自己唯一同伙的生命安全，他还是迈上前，一把拽下了瓦铁尔的卫衣兜帽，露出了耳朵上那对朴素的纯银耳环。

得了吧，尤斯塔斯说，不过是个每周会准时参加祈祷的死板教徒，又是杀人又是搞纹身的，不怕遭天谴啊，你说是吧。他又拍拍瓦铁尔的肩膀。

是啊，瓦铁尔干巴巴地说。

士官长狐疑地看着一唱一和的尤斯塔斯跟瓦铁尔，但秉持多一事不如少一事的处事准则，终于还是挥挥手让瓦铁尔过去了。

7

尤斯塔斯被瓦铁尔踹起来的时候正正好是凌晨两点钟，冷风吹得他一个激灵，瞬间清醒不少。

你在报复我那回大早上喊你吗，尤斯塔斯说。

瓦铁尔没理他。我要入伙，他说。

你不是嫌那计划傻逼吗，尤斯塔斯问。

我现在就要加入你那傻逼计划，瓦铁尔几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。

但我改主意了，尤斯塔斯摊开手。你至少得解释一下特拉法尔加高得离谱的悬赏金额，单单杀一个无名小官可不至于把通缉令贴得满世界都是吧。

8

等瓦铁尔回过神，手术台上病人的双眼被捅了个稀巴烂，已经死去好一阵了。

他把尸体装模作样地安置在病房，甚至还嘱咐护士近期不要靠近，随后就跑去给他的大学同学打电话。

对方想了一阵，说他倒也不是完全没救了，跑远点避段时间，以后再神不知鬼不觉地回来就行，一个小职员而已，只是瓦铁尔肯定再当不了医生了。

瓦铁尔对这个下场并不意外。他简单收拾下，赶在尸体被人发现之前溜出了国境线，此后一直在几个邻国的边疆哨所附近兜兜转转。和在难民营里一样，每到一处，瓦铁尔就用他的名牌烟去巴结地位高点的人。没谁真的想费心思去数每天有多少人入境出境，因此瓦铁尔的技俩基本不会失手，除了能套到国内的情报，运气好时还能借用哨所里的独立卫浴洗个热水澡。

可有一天，刚从浴室里出来的瓦铁尔撞上了在此留宿、又恰巧对同性抱有种种下流龌龊想法的高官。为了自保，瓦铁尔夺过对方的手枪，子弹从那人的下颌进入再从天灵盖钻出，血跟脑浆还有骨头渣子在墙上炸成了一朵烟花。

但毕竟这是在宗教国家，高官跑去哨所嫖娼这事多少显得有损颜面，政府只能把陈年旧账翻出来渲染一番，这才造就了特拉法尔加这个当下家喻户晓的通缉犯。

9

所以我现在该怎么叫你，尤斯塔斯问道。瓦铁尔还是特拉法尔加？

就瓦铁尔吧，这也是我的名字，只不过登记时候嫌长被删掉了。瓦铁尔把玩着打火机说。

好吧，我叫尤斯塔斯·基德。尤斯塔斯自我介绍道。

那么尤斯塔斯当家的，这下就算不愉快，我们也得合作下去了。瓦铁尔说。

10

自从在检查点被认作逃犯以后，瓦铁尔的惯用路数就没了作用，几乎每个人都像避瘟神似的绕着他走。大胡子偶尔还收他的香烟，但绝不再像以前那样给他提供单独的移动厕所，这下瓦铁尔就只能隔三岔五地去公共澡堂，还得指着尤斯塔斯帮他放风。

尽管比早前多费了些功夫，瓦铁尔还是获知难民们马上要乘船渡过运河。登船的地方离运河的入海口不算远，运气好的话顺着洋流就能漂到南方去。如果尤斯塔斯打算跑路，那这就是最好的机会。

按照向导的说法，九号才有船过来，所以十号一大早就得走。瓦铁尔照着地上画出的简易地图向尤斯塔斯解释道。

下个月十号？尤斯塔斯问。

对，一月十号，怎么了？瓦铁尔有些不解。

巧了，我那天生日。尤斯塔斯吹了个口哨。

那真是恭喜你，瓦铁尔说。要么在生日当天死掉，要么开启全新的人生，两种听上去都不错。

能说点好话吗，尤斯塔斯说。他不生气，因为瓦铁尔就这德行，何况这两种结局确实都还算说得过去。

现在得考虑的就剩我们如何脱身这个问题了，瓦铁尔说。

尤斯塔斯想都没想就说，很简单，放把火就行，所有人都去救火就没人管得着我们了。

既然如此，我这边倒是有个提议，瓦铁尔用树枝在地图上比划道。要烧就烧北面的帐篷，这样风往南边吹火势扩散的快，救火的人从河边舀水的点也离我们偷船的地方最远，更重要的是，那个大肚子的女人看样子就快生了，顶多十号前后，而且她就住在北面的帐篷里。

尤斯塔斯目瞪口呆。瓦铁尔，你以前真的信过教吗。尤斯塔斯问。

信过，早说了我是宗教国家来的吧，瓦铁尔答道，顺带踩平了地上用树枝划出的沟辙。

那有没有人说过你比起教徒更适合去当恶魔，直接本色出演。尤斯塔斯又说。

但世上没有恶魔，瓦铁尔说。恶魔是人，只是其余的人认不出罢了。

这就跟宠物狗不知道世上还有流浪狗一样，瓦铁尔说，尽管它们都是狗。

11

尤斯塔斯当家的，为什么是南方。

因为我是疯子，我得做点和普通人不一样的事。

那可真是有够不一样的，但为什么是南方。

忘了，给我支烟说不定就能想起来。

发完了。

一根不剩？

反正没了。

没劲。

少抽点烟吧，当心肺癌。

我早就想问了，你这烟是从哪搞到的。

我那大学同学，临走前从他餐馆里顺的，别说，一路上还真挺管用。

你大学同学怎么会跑去开餐馆，不应该也是个医生吗？

他爹是让他学医来着，可他不喜欢，中途就跑去当厨子了。

够疯，跟我有得一拼。

尤斯塔斯当家的也是辍学的？

勉强算是，我连小学都没读完就去矿上帮工了。

你爸妈没押着你去学校？

我爸早跑了，我妈生完我一个月不到就上吊自杀，唯一剩下个祖母还成天念叨我害死了她女儿，最后也没活多久。

也是。

这么一看上学还真没啥用。

从结果上看，还真是这样。

对吧。上过学的，没上过学的，杀过人的，没杀过人的，现在都蹲在这边喝西北风。你说你要是没把那芝麻官的脑袋捅个对穿，现在是不是还在医院里当人上人？

屁，从来就没人上人这一说，世界上就只有人，还有狗。我们都是狗。

可你上回不还说恶魔是人。

人当中有恶魔，狗当中就没有恶魔了吗？

好家伙，恶魔狗，怪好笑的。

可是尤斯塔斯当家的，你还是没有回答我的问题，为什么是南方？

12

为什么是南方？

尤斯塔斯自己也说不清楚。他甚至连基拉是不是真的死了都弄不明白。每年像他们这样逃去北方的家庭数都数不清，怎么可能碰巧被处刑的就是基拉一家——

如果基拉现在还在北方过着普通人的生活，那自己还有必要去南方吗？

尤斯塔斯不知道。

但不论如何，南方对尤斯塔斯都意味着新的世界，新的人生，还有新的开始，所以他在这一年的最后一天这样回答了瓦铁尔。因为我们都可以扔掉我们的过去，尤斯塔斯说。

瓦铁尔沉默片刻。看来现在不讲，以后也没机会了啊，瓦铁尔说。

随你，尤斯塔斯耸耸肩。

你想听什么，瓦铁尔问。

就从你把芝麻官杀了开始吧，尤斯塔斯说。

那个人啊。瓦铁尔感叹道。确实只是个芝麻官，但算是害了我全家的半个凶手。缉毒需要点成果，但又不能动上面的奶酪，于是就得捉几个替死鬼去服罪。我父母就是这样冤死的。芝麻官出的主意，说他们在实验室制毒。

我父母死了以后，我妹妹就天天哭。吃饭哭，睡觉哭，连走在路上都哭，结果一不小心掉冰窟窿里去了，捞上来的时候人早僵了，但还是一副哭脸。

说起来那人渣死的那天也够倒霉，先是遇上汽车炸弹袭击没了大半张脸，结果还偏巧不巧躺上了我的手术台。他那张嘴脸，就算扒掉一层皮我都认得出来。所以我没多想就拿手术刀给他来了个痛快。

后来的那个呢？尤斯塔斯问。

那人是当时下判决书的法官。我托我大学同学打听到这人是个同性恋，但碍于戒律一直都躲在哨所偷鸡摸狗的。我拿起手术刀的瞬间就已经想得很通透了，先是小卒，再是大法官，一条路走到黑，谁怕谁。

你当时还信教吗？

从我父母死的那天起就不信了。

那教徒究竟在信什么？

不知道。人给狗诌出来的理想国吧。

13

十号那天凌晨，瓦铁尔一把火点着了北面的帐篷。

尤斯塔斯眼睁睁地看着那火顺着风扫荡并吞没了无数人的钱财和希望，但他只是看着，因为疯子不会悲悯众人，更不会伸出援手。

瓦铁尔站在旁边，突然给尤斯塔斯递了支烟。抽吗，他问。

操，你之前骗我没有。尤斯塔斯伸手就要拿烟，可瓦铁尔却闪过身。

我先抽，他说，我嫌你口水。

尤斯塔斯原本想呛他几句，但最后还是摆摆手随他去了。至少给我留半支，尤斯塔斯末了还是补了一句。

瓦铁尔嘬了两三口就丢给了尤斯塔斯。信你鬼话，我还以为有多好抽呢，瓦铁尔抱怨道。

尤斯塔斯笑瓦铁尔。多抽抽就习惯了，你还是不行，他说。

真就最后一支了？尤斯塔斯又问。

这回是真的。瓦铁尔说。

你最好没有在骗我，瓦铁尔。尤斯塔斯说。

骗你是狗，瓦铁尔对尤斯塔斯竖起中指。以后叫我罗，特拉法尔加·罗。

我去码头等你。他说。

14

尤斯塔斯最终还是被瓦铁尔骗了。

他在码头蹲到天边泛白，连难民营的大火都灭了瓦铁尔也没露面。尤斯塔斯觉得自己刚刚就该把瓦铁尔捆起来绑着走。

尤斯塔斯骂骂咧咧地坐上小艇，抄起船桨往海的另一端划。等到他终于再看不见陆地，停下动作任凭洋流带着自己前进时，尤斯塔斯才注意到坐椅旁塞着的一张纸条。

那张纸条上潇洒地写着生日快乐，旁边是漂亮的花体字签名，一看就是出自瓦铁尔之手。

尤斯塔斯终于明白了，从一开始，瓦铁尔就没打算和他一起走——他们是属于不同世界的两条狗。

太阳升起，一艘橡皮艇孤零零地漂在新世界的海面上。

-END-


End file.
